The Guardians
by Ajeng Hyakuya
Summary: [UPDATE CHAP 8] Taeyong sang Jack Frost bersama kawan-kawannya harus berjuang keras untuk menghentikan Jaehyun si Pitch Black sebelum ia merusak anak-anak dengan mimpi buruknya yang mengerikan. All NCT members. Warning inside. Jaeyong, JohnTen, IlYoung, MarkHyuck, ChenSung, NoRen, NoMin, LuWoo, Kun.
1. Chapter 0 : Prolog

x

x

x

Inspired by Rise of the Guardians

Ajeng Hyakuya present

x

x

x

Apakah kau pernah mendengar kisah para Guardians?

Tentang Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Fairy Tooth, Sandman, Jack Frost—ayolah, kalian semua pasti tahu siapa itu Jack Frost

Dan aku yakin beberapa dari kalian sudah menonton Rise of The Guardians di channel TV kesayangan kalian—atau laptop lah, oke

Tapi apakah kalian sudah mendengar kisah yang satu ini?

Kisah di mana menjadi tokoh dongeng ...

Tidaklah semudah Cinderella memasukkan kakinya ke sepatu kaca

Di mana melindungi mimpi anak-anak ...

Tidaklah semudah Peter Pan terbang dengan debu peri Tinkerbell

Di mana sosok pembawa teror yang mereka hadapi ...

Bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dari Evil Queen, Maleficent, Frollo, dan semua antagonis cerita khayalan digabung menjadi satu

Di mana moralitas dan kemurnian jiwa diuji

Di mana salah pilihan sedikit saja, maka kegelapan tiada akhir yang akan ditemui

Cinta dan obsesi

Persahabatan dan pengkhianatan

Belas kasih dan kebencian

Kebaikan dan kejahatan

Inilah kisah mereka

x

x

x

 **The Guardians**

x

x

Main Cast : NCT 127, NCT U, NCT Dream

Side Cast : SM members

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Supernatural, Action, Angst

Rating : T

Warning : Boys Love, Blood and Violence, Typo(s), Disturbing Content, Implicit Sexual Scene

Pairs : JaeYong, IlYoung, Johnten, MarkHyuck, YuWin, ChenSung, NoRen, NoMin

x

x

x

"Kau ... Jack Frost?"

x

x

x

"Hai~ mau es krim?"

x

x

x

"Dia sudah kembali."

"Siapa?"

"Pitch Black. Boogeyman."

"... Jung Jaehyun."

x

x

x

"Man in the Moon, tolong datanglah pada kami."

x

x

x

"Kenapa harus membuat anak-anak ketakutan? Kalau aku bisa menghitamkan hati suci mereka."

"Membuat mereka jatuh ke jurang kegelapan."

x

x

x

" _Welcome to the nightmare,"_

"Biarkan aku mewujudkan ketakutan terbesarmu."

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

"Dia mengincarmu, Taeyong."

"Apapun alasannya, yang jelas itu bukan sesuatu yang baik."

 _x_

 _x_

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Tapi kita ditakdirkan untuk tidak bisa bersama."

x

x

x

"Dasar pembunuh!"

x

x

x

"Tugas kita memang berat. Tapi itulah mengapa kita dipilih."

"Karena kita adalah The Guardians."

x

x

x

"Kalian pikir bisa menghentikanku?"

"Ya. Karena kami tidak akan menyerah."

"Coba saja."

x

x

x


	2. Chapter 1 : Once Upon A Time

Kalau saja dalam kehidupan orang bisa menentukan pilihan secara langsung, pasti Taeyong akan memilih kehidupan normal selayaknya manusia biasa. Punya keluarga yang hangat, bermain, berangkat sekolah, kuliah, bekerja, memiliki teman, menikah, menghabiskan masa tua.

Sebelumnya, tolong jangan salah paham.

Taeyong bukan hantu.

Dia juga bukan monster. Apalagi alien.

Dia hanya ... berbeda.

Tidak ada yang namanya manusia yang hanya bisa dilihat jika dipercayai oleh orang lain.

Tidak ada juga manusia yang kulitnya seputih butiran salju, tangannya setara dinginnya dengan balok es, pula sepasang netranya yang berwarna abu-abu cerah. Bahkan manusia dengan kelainan albino sekalipun masih kalah unik dengannya.

Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia bisa mengendalikan segala hal yang menyangkut elemen es.

Itulah dia.

Lee Taeyong.

Sang Jack Frost.

Yang masih berat hati menerima tiga takdir yang dibebankan padanya.

Menjadi Jack Frost.

Tak bisa dilihat orang awam.

Lalu yang terakhir.

Keabadian.

Taeyong tak tahu ingin menyalahkan siapa.

Takdir? Tuhan?

Ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa Tuhan itu ada.

Jika pun ada seseorang yang bisa ia salahkan,

Siapa?

Ratusan tahun Taeyong menunggu jawaban. Menunggu dan tersiksa oleh rasa kesepian.

Sampai kapan?

* * *

x

x

x

Inspired by Rise of the Guardians

Ajeng Hyakuya present

x

x

x

 **The Guardians**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Once Upon A Time**

x

x

Main Cast :

Lee Taeyong as Jack Frost

Moon Taeil as Santa Claus

Kim 'Doyoung' Dongyoung as Easter Bunny

Chittaphon 'Ten' Leechaiyapornkul as Fairy Tooth

Lee 'Mark' Minhyung as Sandman

Jung Jaehyun as Pitch Black

Seo 'Johnny' Youngho as Man in the Moon

Yuta Nakamoto as Momotaro(1)

Dong 'Winwin' Sicheng as Fenghuang(2)

Lee 'Haechan' Donghyuck, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Zhong Chenle, Na Jaemin, Park Jisung as City Kids

Side Cast : SM members

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Supernatural, Action, Angst

Rating : T

Warning : Boys Love, Blood and Bold Violence, Typos, Disturbing Content, Implicit Sexual Scene, Bad Humor

Pairs : JaeYong, IlYoung, JohnTen, MarkHyuck, YuWin, ChenSung, NoRen

x

x

x

* * *

"Ayo, semuanya semangat!"

Segala jenis beruang, dari anak beruang kutub yang mungil menggemaskan hingga beruang hitam yang besar dan seram, di ruangan megah itu menyahut ucapan semangat dari sang atasan dengan lolongan khas mereka. Menambah keriuhan ruang pabrik milik Santa Claus.

Dari balkon atas, ia—Taeil, tersenyum lebar merasakan atmosfer natal yang sebentar lagi akan menghampiri bumi dalam beberapa minggu. Sebagai Santa Claus, hari natal sudah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. Hari di mana ia mendedikasikan seluruh keringat dan kerja kerasnya.

Otaknya memutar kembali sejauh mana perkembangan yang mereka—dirinya dan bawahannnya, capai hingga bulan ke-11 dalam kalender matahari.

Daftar anak-anak penerima hadiah sudah terseleksi baik atau nakalnya. Produksi kardus-kardus hadiah yang mulanya stabil dalam jumlah rendah, kini diintensifkan dengan kuantitas yang lebih besar menjelang hari H. Para rusa sudah beberapa kali melakukan pemanasan dengan keliling Norwegia hingga Spanyol.

Di tengah acara ingat-mengingatnya, hawa dingin familiar menyapa tengkuknya. Taeil pun membalikkan tubuhnya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga," Kalimatnya terhenti sejenak.

"Tuan leader,"

"Aku bukan leader The Guardians, Taeil," elak sang tamu—Taeyong si Jack Frost. "Seharusnya kau yang menjadi leader sebagai yang tertua,"

Taeil tersenyum simpul. "Aku lebih senang menjadi anggota saja,"

Taeyong pun bergumam 'hm' sambil memutar sepasang bola matanya malas. Sedang senyum tipis sang Santa Claus melebar menjadi cengiran ngeles.

"Yang lainnya di mana?"

Garis bibir Taeil mengendur seperti sedia kala. "Oh, kalau Doyoung sudah ke sini duluan tadi. Tapi dia pergi lagi untuk menjemput Ten. Terus, Mark _on the way_ ," jelasnya singkat.

Mereka berdua lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada para beruang di bawah yang masih sibuk sedari tadi.

"Sebentar lagi natal, ya?"

"Iya,"

"Pantas kau semangat sekali,"

Senyum Taeil kembali melebar. Nampaknya lebih lebar dari cengirannya barusan. "Uhum,"

Tapi Taeyong tahu. Natal hanya hal kedua yang membuat seorang Moon Taeil begitu bersemangat dan bahagia.

Lalu apa hal yang nomor satu?

Tentu saja bertemu dengan kelinci paskah manisnya.

Diam-diam lelaki bersurai putih itu ikut tersenyum sendiri.

Jangan salah. Begini-begini, meski dikata orang (yang bisa melihatnya) ia nampak dingin, tapi ia sangat peka dengan ekspresi wajah seseorang.

Apalagi wajah orang-orang yang sedang kasmaran.

...

"Jangan makan itu terus, Chittapon Leechaiyapornkul,"

"Nyam, nyam,"

"Tooth Fairy, kok, malah makan yang manis-manis,"

"Nyam, nyam,"

"Kalau kau sakit gigi bagaimana?"

"Nyam, nyam,"

"Mana ada dalam sejarah perdongengan Tooth Fairy bisa sakit gigi,"

"Nyam, nyam,"

"Kau itu harusnya memberi contoh yang baik pada anak buahmu, Ten. Astaga,"

"Iya, iya," balas Ten yang akhirnya buka suara, dengan intonasi setengah tinggi. Sewot mendengar cerocosan coret-kelinci raksasa-coret Kim Doyoung yang kambuh sisi cerewetnya.

Lelaki berpakaian serba hijau layaknya Peter Pan itu pun menaruh makanan ringannya di dalam lemari pribadinya. Ia pun bangkit dari kursi malasnya dan menghampiri rekannya yang sudah berdiri sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ayo, ada pertemuan. Kalau telat, kita yang repot nanti,"

"Hmmm,"

"Eits! Kita lewat jalur bawah," cegah Doyoung begitu Ten sudah mengambang di udara dengan sayap tipisnya yang mulai mengepak.

"Hah?! Nggak mau, ah! Aku terbang saja," tolak Ten mentah-mentah.

"Ish, sudah. Nurut aja,"

"Nggak mau, Doyoung,"

"Biar cepet,"

"Nggak mau,"

Pada akhirnya sang Fairy Tooth pun pasrah ditarik temannya masuk ke dalam terowongan tanah ajaib buatan sang Easter Bunny yang pengap dan gelap.

Juga yang dibenci Ten tentunya.

...

"Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya,"

"Apa saat aku besar nanti aku bisa menjadi seorang putri?"

"Oh, tentu. Kau harus giat belajar dan tidak bermalas-malasan. Pangeran hanya datang pada perempuan yang rajin dan baik hati,"

"Tapi yang terpenting, kau harus punya hati yang baik,"

"Oke,"

"Selamat malam, sayang,"

"Malam, bu,"

Begitu wanita yang dipanggil ibu menutup pintu, jendela kamar terbuka perlahan tanpa suara.

Setelah memastikan si ibu tidak kembali dan si anak benar-benar tertidur, coret-pencuri-coret Mark mengendap-endap lewat benda persegi itu. Ia pun mengarahkan pasir emasnya yang berkilau menuju anak pemilik kamar itu yang mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

"Spesial mimpi Cinderella seperti dongeng dari ibumu. Selamat mimpi indah, ya,"

Sang Sandman pun menutup kembali pintu jendela. Ia lalu terbang pergi dengan pasir yang membentuk papan selancar. Berselancar mengarungi ombak buatannya menuju satu destinasi.

Tempat Santa Claus.

...

Suasana tempat pertemuan berubah hening setelah semua peserta duduk manis di jajaran kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Kalian semua pasti tahu, kan, alasan diadakannya pertemuan ini?" tanya Taeyong retoris, mengawali pertemuan para Guardians. Ia menoleh ke tuan rumah yang ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

"Taeil,"

Yang dipanggil mengangguk paham. Pria berbalut pakaian dominan merah itu lantas menunjuk beberapa titik yang menghitam pada bola dunia yang dipajang di ruangan utama. Wajah yang biasanya memancarkan kelembutan itu berubah menjadi serius. "Ada aktivitas fearling yang tidak biasa, terutama di Amerika Serikat, China, Kanada, dan Jepang,"

"Dan anehnya. Semua fearling itu berpusat di sini," telunjuknya mengarah pada sebuah semenanjung di timur Benua Asia.

"Korea Selatan,"

"Lebih tepatnya di ibukotanya, Seoul," tambah Taeyong. "Sejauh ini kita belum tahu apa penyebab meningkatnya intensitas fearling-fearling itu,"

"Apa mungkin 'dia'?" terka Doyoung dengan raut skeptis.

Semuanya lantas terperanjat. Meski tak disebutkan namanya secara langsung, kelimanya tahu siapa yang tengah dimaksud.

Makhluk yang begitu licik, kejam, jahat.

Yang bahkan namanya tabu untuk disebut.

Mark pun mulai panik. "Jangan-jangan beneran 'dia'. Gimana kalo pas aku lagi nyebar pasir terus 'dia' muncul, terus anaknya dikasih mimpi buruk, terus anaknya tidurnya nggak nyenyak, terus—"

"Mark. Kalem, Mark. Kalem," tenang Ten seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak yang paling muda. Dalam hati sebenarnya ingin teriak; "jangan berlebihan reaksinya kali, Mark".

"Iya, s _orry_ ,"

"Fearling memang selalu berkaitan dengan 'dia', kan?" tanya si Easter Bunny sekali lagi dalam komposisi kalimat yang berbeda, meyakinkan rekan-rekannya mengenai opininya yang tetap sama.

"Tapi Man in the Moon sendiri yang bilang kalau 'dia' masih sangat lemah sejak pertempuran terakhir waktu Golden Age. Dan 'dia' masih tersegel jauh di tempat terdalam Bumi. Segelnya sangat kuat dan butuh jutaan tahun untuk melemah" sanggah Ten panjang lebar.

"Ya kita harus tetap waspada, kan?" celetuk Taeil, mengakhiri debat sebelum memanas.

Mereka semua pun mengangguk setuju.

"Biar aku yang patroli di sekitar Seoul. Kalian fokus saja pada pekerjaan kalian," ujar Taeyong.

Sontak empat pasang mata tertuju padanya. Rata-rata dipenuhi kekagetan dan sedikit keengganan akibat pernyataan mengejutkan dari pemimpin mereka.

"Oke," / "Baiklah,"

"Kalau tidak ada yang bertanya, pertemuan sampai di sini dulu. Aku akan langsung ke Seoul," pungkas pria es itu sekaligus mengakhiri pertemuan mereka yang singkat.

"Kalau ada sesuatu, tolong jangan lupa beritahu kami," pinta Doyoung. Wajahnya menampakkan sedikit guratan cemas.

Mark melambai kecil. "Hati-hati,"

Taeyong mengangguk disertai senyuman tipis.

Si Jack Frost pun berbalik dan melesat pergi ke langit luar. Meninggalkan berkas kepingan salju heksagonal yang jatuh dengan apik ke lantai kayu.

"Taeyong selalu saja menanggung beban sendiri," desah Ten maklum.

"Iya,"

Doyoung pun berdiri dari kursinya. "Leader kita ada yang nemenin, gih," usulnya cemas. Ia pun menoleh ke Taeil yang kontan salah tingkah.

"Jangan aku. Kalian tahu, kan, aku sibuk untuk persiapan natal," elak sang Santa Claus.

"Ten, tuh, nggak ada kerjaan. Maaakan terus tiap hari," dumel sang Easter Bunny.

"Aku ngurusin peri-periku, tahu! Kalau nggak ada yang ngasih komando, kacau dong," sergah Ten tak terima dengan tuduhan si kelinci—meski sebenarnya benar, sih. Tapi itu, kan, namanya aib. Nggak boleh sampai bocor.

Taeil kembali bersuara. "Tapi Taeyong sendiri, kan, yang bilang dia ingin pergi sendiri,"

"Ya tapi kalau dia sendirian terus juga kitanya nggak enak," balas Doyoung.

"Terus siapa, nih, jadinya?" tanya Ten.

Diam sejenak, ketiganya kompak menatap satu-satunya yang tidak terlibat pembicaraan sedari tadi.

"Mark,"

Yang disebut namanya pada akhirnya menghela napas pasrah. "Okelah,"

Keadaan canggung itu sudah sering mereka alami sejak dulu.

Meski mereka satu tim sekarang, Taeyong selalu bersikeras untuk melakukan segala sesuatu sendirian. Gelar leader (tidak resmi sebenarnya) yang telah disematkan mereka padanya justru tidak membuat Taeyong terbuka pada mereka. Malah sang Jack Frost semakin tertutup dan merasa tertekan oleh tanggung jawab yang besar.

Tentunya hal itu membuat hubungan mereka berempat dan dia seakan tidak mengalami kemajuan. Sama seperti dulu.

Renggang.

...

Taeyong terbang melintasi cakrawala Seoul yang didominasi oleh warna navy dan hitam. Di akhir bulan november, negara gingseng itu mulai memasuki masa transisi dari musim gugur menuju musim dingin. Ia jelas bisa merasakannya dari suhu udara yang semakin mendekati nol dan melihatnya dari banyaknya daun yang gugur.

Manik abu-abunya menelusuri tiap penjuru kota. Meski waktu baru menginjak petang, ia sudah bisa merasakan hawa gelap kuda-kuda mimpi buruk itu—fearling. Anehnya, indera penglihatannya tak menangkap satupun fearling yang berkeliaran di sudut daerah manapun

Lelah berputar, sang Jack Frost akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di sebuah taman yang sepi. Ia sebenarnya tidak lelah dalam hal fisik, tapi lebih ke lelah yang menjurus ke bosan, jenuh. Lagipula, tak ada salahnya berhenti untuk melihat-lihat sekitar permukaan kota.

"Jack Frost ... "

Eh?

Dalam sepersekian detik, Taeyong membalikkan punggungnya penuh antusiasme tak sadar. Mata indahnya berkedip-kedip tak percaya begitu mendapati orang yang telah menyebut namanya.

Seorang pemuda berjaket bomber hijau tua terdiam kaku. Mulutnya setengah terbuka. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi tak percaya yang tinggi.

Kenapa lelaki itu terus memperhatikannya? Apa benar dia bisa melihatnya?

"Kau bisa melihatku?" gumam Taeyong bertanya.

Pemuda itu pun mengejang kaget. "Kau benar-benar Jack Frost?!"

"Iya,"

"TEMAN-TEMAN, DIA JACK FROST BENERAN!"

Sontak Taeyong berjengit kaget sampai-sampai harus menutup kedua telinganya begitu anak muda di hadapannya berteriak dengan hebohnya dan lantangnya (dan cemprengnya).

Sementara itu, dari balik pohon besar tak jauh dari keduanya, menyembul kepala-kepala pemuda asing yang sedetik kemudian melesat menghampiri mereka.

Raut wajah Taeyong menjadi campuran antara bingung, senang, dan bingung lagi. Rasa euforia meletup-letup di dalam dadanya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bisa bertemu orang yang bisa melihatnya sebanyak ini.

"Masa?!"

"Itu loh! Masa sedekat gini nggak kelihatan,"

"Eh, iya. Beneran!"

"Keren banget,"

"Oh, iya. Belum kenalan," yang berambut brunette dengan poni lalu menjulurkan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan ke arah Taeyong, dibalas dengan jabatan singkat oleh sang Jack Frost. "Haechan,"

Pemuda yang berteriak kencang tadi menyambung dengan semangat. "Chenle!"

"Jaemin,"

"Renjun,"

"Jeno,"

"Jisung,"

"Bentar-bentar. Selfie dulu,"

Keenam pemuda itu berkumpul mengapit Taeyong. Jaemin lalu mengambil smartphone. Sudah ancang-ancang sebelum Jisung menyela. "Tapi dia, kan, cuma bisa kita lihat doang,"

"Yah, nggak jadi, deh," Baru beberapa detik ia merenung, Jaemin pun kembali tersadar oleh sebuah fakta yang terlintas di kepalanya. "Eh, kamera bukannya peka, ya, sama yang kayak Jack Frost?"

"Udah-udah. Buruan. Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup," desak Haechan yang nampaknya kebelet luar biasa untuk mengabadikan momen bersama si makhluk langka.

"Oke, oke,"

"Semuanya, say cheese~"

"Cheese~"

Jaemin menurunkan smartphone miliknya setelah berhasil ambil beberapa foto. "Makasih banyak,"

"Iya, sama-sama,"

"Kapan-kapan mampir ke rumahku, ya? Nggak jauh. Cuma lima blok,"

"Udah. Nggak usah promosi, Haechan,"

"Emang sales. Hahahahaha!"

"Hayo Chenle, jangan kumat," tegur Jisung. Dari raut mukanya, tercetak jelas bahwa ia tak nyaman dengan tawa mirip suara lumba-lumba dari Chenle.

"Dikondisikan, le. Dikondisikan,"

"Mohon maaf," gumam Jeno sembari membungkuk sedikit. Malu berat dengan kegajean sohib-sohibnya yang mendadak kambuh. Taeyong sendiri tersenyum maklum dan berbisik "tidak apa-apa".

"Udah?"

Yang lain terdiam dan mengangguk canggung.

"Ya, udah."

"Kami permisi dulu," ucap Renjun seraya membungkukkan badan. Kemudian berjalan menjauh diikuti yang lainnya.

"Dadah!" seru Jaemin dan Haechan bebarengan.

Taeyong tersenyum sembari melambai.

...

Jujur saja ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya saat ini. Pun Taeyong tak bisa berhenti tersenyum mengingat kembali soal anak-anak yang ia temui barusan. Sudah lama sekali sejak ada manusia yang bisa melihatnya.

"Taeyong!"

Ia pun menoleh. "Ah, hai, Mark,"

"Masih patroli?"

"Sudah selesai sebenarnya,"

"Oh,"

Keduanya nampak menikmati pemandangan Seoul yang penuh dengan gemerlap lampu dan keramaian di bawah sana. Diselingi dengan Mark yang kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Sandman dengan menyebar pasir-pasir ajaib keemasannya ke penjuru kota.

"Aku bertemu anak-anak yang bisa melihatku tadi," ujar Taeyong.

Mark yang masih menabur pasirnya spontan menoleh. "Eh? Benarkah? Keren!"

"Terima kasih,"

Diam-diam, dirinya melirik curiga pada sang Sandman yang melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan tersenyum.

Senyuman itu jelas Taeyong kenal. Taeyong sudah terbiasa melihat dan membaca mimik wajah, seperti yang diutarakan dalam hati saat berdua dengan Taeil.

Dan senyuman Mark itu ...

Senyum yang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

...

Seorang gadis tengah terlelap pulas di kamar tidurnya. Di atasnya, pasir emas milik Sandman bergerak-gerak membentuk miniatur peragaan fashion show.

Dari sudut tergelap kamar, keluar pria berparas rupawan dengan setelan jas hitam. Ia melangkah tenang menghampiri sisi ranjang dominan warna pink itu.

"Hai, Lami. Mimpi yang indah, hm?"

"Biar aku perindah mimpimu,"

Lelaki itu menyentuh pasir Sandman. Setitik hitam dari bagian yang disentuhnya merubah seluruh pasir menjadi sehitam jelaga. Pasir yang melambangkan penonton melempar barang-barang ke arah model. Membuat pasir yang menyerupai model merunduk takut dan berlari menjauh dari panggung.

Sementara itu, Lami mengerang tak nyaman. Raut wajah tidurnya yang mulanya tenang dan damai, berubah menjadi takut dan sedih.

Pasir yang telah berwarna hitam arang itu kemudian berubah bentuk menjadi seekor kuda hitam nan besar. Kuda itu bergerak liar dan tak terkendali.

Sang pria misterius menyentuh kepala kuda itu. "Ssshh ... tenanglah,"

"Aku ingin kau menyampaikan sesuatu pada teman lamaku di bulan,"

Kuda itu pun menembus jendela. Terus berderap ke atas langit malam yang disinari ratu malam.

Ia memandang lewat jendela. Dua insan tengah berdiri di atap sebuah gedung tak jauh dari ruangannya berdiri.

Jack Frost dan Sandman.

Bayangan di kamar itu makin menggila begitu sudut bibirnya tertarik menjadi sebuah seringaian kelam.

"Sudah lama aku tak bersenang-senang,"

* * *

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nicemii** : IlYoung banyakin? Siap~

 **ererigado** : Sudah lanjut, kok. Ajeng usahakan bakal lanjut terus.

 **06190131tt** : Sudah di-update. Maaf menunggu lama.

 **Jjoan** : Sudah lanjut. Selamat membaca.

 **NesyaBunga5** : Wah, ada yang menantikan Jack Frost. :)) Makasih semangatnya.

 **flyhjgh** : Terima flying kiss dari Depok. XD Ini udah lanjut. Tenang aja.

Makasih banyak ya, chingu-deul, atas review-nya. Sumpah, Ajeng nggak nyangka kalau fanfic ini banyak yang review, favorite dan follow dalam waktu sebentar. Sekali lagi makasih banyak!

Sedikit cuap-cuap, ya. Tapi kayaknya banyak, deh. #plak

Intinya Ajeng kepikiran bikin fanfic ini gegara liat film kembarannya Taeyong, si Jack Frost, yang kemudian nginspirasi Ajeng buat bikin fanfic ini.

Bagian paling sulit selama ngerancang The Guardians itu adalah posisi cast-nya sendiri. Sempat pusing tujuh keliling nentuin mana yang cocok, kecuali Taeyong of course. Dan akhirnya fix main cast seperti yang bisa kalian lihat di awal chapter. Jadi :

Semua anak NCT U jadi Guardians. Mumpung pas. #plak

Jaehyun entah kenapa kepikiran aja buat jadi Pitch. Apalagi dia ada aura-aura antagonisnya. #plak Maaf banget ya kalau nanti Jaehyunnya jadi jahat banget. Tapi sama gebetannya nggak jahat-jahat, kok. #plak

Johnny aku pilih jadi Man in the Moon (alias MiM) berhubung dia salah satu sohibnya Jaehyun merangkap rival kalau di dunia per-fanfic-an. Selain itu, MiM ini sendiri dulunya punya masa lalu yang terhubung dengan si Pitch dan juga keduanya rival abadi. Jadi sekalian.

Anak-anak Dream ibaratnya Jamie cs di film Rise of The Guardians yang asli. Tapi kalau mau dipasangin siapa mirip siapa, Ajeng nggak kepikiran sampai sejauh itu.

Khusus untuk Yuta dan Winwin, berhubung mereka kena nasib sial nggak masuk posisi cast asli yang cocok, pada akhirnya Ajeng mutusin buat bikin konsep karakter mereka ori dari Ajeng sendiri. Di mana keduanya ini tokoh dongeng yang punya kemampuan untuk beradaptasi dengan dunia manusia.

(1) Momotaro = Tokoh dongeng yakni seorang anak laki-laki yang ditemukan di dalam buah persik. Anak laki-laki ini kemudian berkelana untuk mengalahkan raksasa jahat. Dongeng ini cukup populer di Jepang, yang notabene negara asal Yuta.

(2) Fenghuang = Phoenix versi China. Bedanya kalau phoenix yang ini nggak berkaitan dengan konsep immortal atau rebirth. Ini emang rada nggak nyambungin. Tapi waktu Ajeng cari-cari fakta soal Winwin dan nemu kalau julukannya itu anak ayam, eh tiba-tiba kepikiran Phoenix. Sekalian aja. X))

Beberapa hal yang Ajeng bikin beda dari aslinya = Anak buahnya Santa Claus aka North kalau di RoTG, kan, bangsa elf dan yeti. Kalau Taeil anak buahnya beruang. Soalnya pernah denger dia dapet julukan Teddy Bear. #plak Terus bajunya Ten lebih mirip ke Peter Pan daripada Fairy Tooth yang asli. Taeyong nggak bawa tongkat kayak Jack Frost, jadi kekuatannya nggak bergantung sama tongkat. Mark sebagai Sandman bisa ngomong, beda sama Sandman yang lebih sering pakai bahasa isyarat. Lokasi cerita ini di Kota Seoul. Beda sama RoTG yang di wilayah sekitar Amerika.

Yang menantikan Johnny, Yuta, Winwin, sabar ya. Soalnya baru munculnya chapter depan.

Jangan lupa review, ya. Silahkan yang mau bertanya. Ajeng juga menerima kritik, saran dan komentar apapun.

Sekian dulu.

Ajeng Hyakuya pamit.

Annyeong!

A.N. 1: Btw, ada yang udah nonton NCT Yearbook#1? Sumpah itu videonya bener-bener nguji iman banget. Mana udah pada topless, gayanya ngundang hasrat lagi. Kuatkan hamba, gusti. #plak

A.N. 2 : Jangan lupa dukung NCT buat comeback mereka nanti ya, chingu-deul! Jujur Ajeng bener-bener excited dan penasaran sama proyek mereka nanti bulan maret. X)) Ayo, dukung NCT!


	3. Chapter 2 : Chernobog's Warning

Mark suka sekali dengan anak-anak. Mereka memiliki mimpi yang terbaik dibandingkan orang-orang dewasa. Penuh fantasi dan imajinasi, daripada realita dan halusinasi. Cocok dengan seleranya.

Mengenai anak-anak sendiri, setahu Mark umur anak-anak itu dari 3-19 tahun. Meski yang berusia 11-19 tahun itu ngotot tidak mau dibilang anak kecil. Padahal jelas belum dewasa.

Kan aneh.

Oleh karena itu, Mark menamai golongan usia 11-19 itu sebagai anak-anak ajaib. Selain karena sifat ngotot mereka yang luar biasa, perkembangan fisik mereka juga cukup cepat lewat pengaruh pubertas. Berbeda dengan anak di bawah 11 tahun.

Untuk tema mimpi sendiri, 'anak-anak ajaib' cukup unik. Mimpi mereka cenderung berupa gabungan antara mimpi yang penuh fantasi dan mimpi yang penuh realita. Bisa bergantian, bisa melebur jadi satu. Seperti bertemu kakak kelas idola di Neverland misalnya.

Omong-omong soal umur, para anggota Guardians sendiri sepakat menganggap Mark sebagai member termuda mereka. Padahal jelas suatu fakta bahwa mereka semua abadi dan tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang lebih lama dan baru sebentar berada di dunia ini. Kalau ditinjau dari opini, kata Doyoung, sih, karena perawakannya itu seperti anak umur 17 sampai 18-an. Sedangkan empat lainnya sudah terlihat seperti orang dengan usia di atas 20-an. Jadi, Mark terima dengan pasrah saja.

Soal umur asli, Mark sendiri tak begitu ingat akan hal itu. Terutama masa lalunya.

Apakah ia mati muda atau masih hidup lalu menjadi abadi?

Apakah dulu ia memiliki keluarga? Orang tua? Saudara?

Dua pertanyaan itulah yang masih belum ia temukan jawabannya hingga saat ini.

* * *

x

x

x

Inspired by Rise of the Guardians

Ajeng Hyakuya present

x

x

x

 **The Guardians**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Chernobog's Warning**

x

x

Main Cast :

Lee Taeyong as Jack Frost

Moon Taeil as Santa Claus

Kim 'Doyoung' Dongyoung as Easter Bunny

Chittaphon 'Ten' Leechaiyapornkul as Fairy Tooth

Lee 'Mark' Minhyung as Sandman

Jung Jaehyun as Pitch Black

Seo 'Johnny' Youngho as Man in the Moon

Yuta Nakamoto as Momotaro

Dong 'Winwin' Sicheng as Fenghuang

Lee 'Haechan' Donghyuck, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Zhong Chenle, Na Jaemin, Park Jisung as City Kids

Side Cast : SM members

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Supernatural, Action, Angst

Rating : T

Warning : Boys Love, Blood and Violence, Typos, Disturbing Content, Implicit Sexual Scene

Pairs : JaeYong, IlYoung, JohnTen, MarkHyuck, YuWin, ChenSung, NoRen, NoMin

x

x

x

* * *

*Flashback*

Setelah berjalan hingga dirasa cukup jauh, kali ini disertai dengan Chenle, kumpulan pemuda itu menyembulkan kepala berurutan dari balik dinding gang yang terpaut beberapa meter dari taman. Dengan saksama mengawasi punggung sang Jack Frost sebelum ia akhirnya terbang menjauh.

Jiwa-jiwa muda itu pun menghela napas lega setelah sebelumnya tegang mengamati sosok fantasi yang mereka temui barusan. "Sumpah! Rasanya masih deg-degan," ungkap Renjun sambil mengusap dadanya.

"Aku masih nggak percaya kita tadi ketemu sama Jack Frost! Wohooooo!" pekik Chenle girang, diikuti dengan lengkingan khasnya. Ia pun refleks mulai meloncat-loncat meluapkan kesenangannya.

Jisung yang berada di sebelahnya lantas berusaha menenangkan temannya yang terlalu dipenuhi euforia itu. Antisipasi sebelum orang lewat menatap keheranan pada mereka hanya gara-gara tingkah gaje Chenle seorang. "Kalem, Chenle. Kalem," ujarnya dengan raut muka jengah.

Haechan mengangkat tangannya penuh semangat, selaku _high-five master_. "Yuk. Semuanya, tos dulu,"

Mereka pun saling _high five_ satu sama lain seraya bersorak senang. Merayakan kesuksesan mereka dapat bertemu dengan sosok Jack Frost yang asli.

"Lihat fotonya tadi, dong, Jaemin," pinta Jeno.

"Bentar," Jaemin pun merogoh saku celananya beberapa detik sebelum mengambil smartphone berlogo Samsung miliknya. Ibu jarinya menggeser-geser layar dengan cekatan. Kemudian ia menunjukkan salah satu foto istimewa yang berhasil diabadikan ke sahabatnya itu.

Renjun pun ikut nimbrung melihat foto. "Wah, beneran katamu, Jae. Keliatan," celetuknya.

"Nah, iya, kan? Keliatan,"

Jisung yang diberi lirikan menyindir pun mendengus malas. "Iya, iya. Aku yang salah," Chenle di sebelahnya lantas menunjuk-nunjuk dengan cegiran meledek.

Haechan sekilas melirik fotonya. "Kirimin aku, dong,"

"Lewat mana?"

"LINE, biasa,"

"Oke,"

"Aku juga,"

"Akuuuuuuuu!"

Jaemin memutar bola matanya. "Iya. Sabar, sabar,"

"Hai~ mau es krim?"

Sontak mereka menoleh ke depan. Mimik antusias dan senang yang tercetak jelas di wajah mereka menjadi semakin kuat dengan kehadiran sang Sandman. "Mark!" Mereka yang mulanya di dalam gang berhamburan menuju tanah lapang yang bersebelahan dengan area taman, tepatnya di tempat di mana Mark berdiri.

"Hai, Mark!" sapa Jaemin.

Sang Sandman melambaikan jarinya kecil. Berhubung tangannya memegang kotak besar isi enam buah cone ice cream.

"Wah, es krim~"

"Dingin-dingin gini kok dikasih es krim?" cibir Haechan.

Mark yang merasakan dadanya seolah dihujam oleh kalimat savage dari Haechan lantas berdecak kesal. "Gimana, sih? Mau nggak?" Dalam hati sang Sandman dongkol karena merasa niat baiknya membawakan es krim tidak diberi apresiasi.

"Mauuuu!" sahut yang lain kompak.

Jeno yang pertama mendapat es krim dengan senyum jahil menggoda Haechan dengan es krimnya. Disusul yang lainnya yang juga menirukan mengayunkan es krim mereka tepat di wajah pemuda itu, termasuk Jaemin yang hampir memberikan es krimnya pada Haechan tapi langsung ia makan tak lupa dengan ekspresi yang begitu menikmati kudapan manis itu. Menambah penderitaan batin Haechan yang mulai merutuki ucapan spontannya barusan.

Dan saat itu pula, Haechan percaya.

Karma itu ada.

"Haechan nggak usah kasih, ya?"

"Jangan, dong. Aku juga mau," bujuk Haechan menahan malu.

"Gitu tadi ngeluh," sindir Mark. "Nih,"

Haechan pun menerima ice cream cone terakhir dengan bibir manyun sedikit.

Well, tidak ada yang bisa menahan godaan es krim.

"Enak, kan, es krimnya?"

"Uhum!"

"Omong-omong, es krimnya dapet dari mana?"

Mark yang panik oleh pertanyaan dari Jisung yang ditujukan padanya pun langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Kalian udah ketemu Jack Frost belum?" Bibirnya melengkung lebar dipaksakan.

"Udah,"

"Baguslah. Dia keren, kan?"

"Keren banget!" jawab Chenle mantap.

"Kapan-kapan kalau ada yang datang lagi, kasih tahu kita, ya?" pinta Renjun dengan penuh keantusiasan.

Sang Sandman mengacungkan jempol kanannya. "Beres,"

Jadi sebenarnya, saat ia ditunjuk untuk menemani Taeyong di Seoul, Mark punya ide untuk sedikit menghibur Taeyong. Ia lalu memberitahu teman-temannya itu kalau Jack Frost akan berkunjung ke daerah mereka. Mereka yang notabene penggemar hal-hal berbau fantasi langsung antusias. Lalu ia menunjukkan mereka lokasi yang kemungkinan akan dijadikan tempat berhenti.

Kalau dilihat dari raut wajah mereka yang senang, pasti Taeyong tak kalah senang dan berbunga-bunga saat ini.

Mark jadi tak sabar ingin melihatnya.

"Habis ini acaranya kita ke mana, ya?" tanya Haechan. Tak terasa es krimnya tinggal ujung cone yang tinggal sekali lahap. Untungnya tak ada yang menyadari kecepatan ia memakan es krim yang hanya dalam hitungan kurang dari satu menit. Salahkan nafsunya akan es krim akibat digoda habis-habisan tadi.

"Gimana kalau ke _amusement park_?" saran Jeno.

Mark mengangguk-mengangguk. "Boleh,"

"Ayo, berangkat!" seru Chenle, bersiap untuk tancap gas.

"Bentar. Es krimnya habisin dulu, woy,"

"Lha, Haechan malah udah habis duluan?!"

*Flashback Off*

...

Renjun membuka pintu rumah dan masuk ke dalam. Bernapas lega merasakan kehangatan di dalam rumah setelah berjam-jam di luar dengan hawa dingin. Ia lalu menaruh sepatu yang sudah dilepasnya ke dalam rak sepatu.

"Aku pulang,"

"Oh, Renjun. Sudah pulang?"

Lelaki belia keturunan China itu menoleh ke arah dapur. Di mana kakak sepupunya—Winwin, melangkah ke arahnya. "Maaf kemalaman, _ge_. Tadi jalan-jalan bareng temen,"

Winwin tersenyum simpul. "Iya, nggak apa-apa,"

"Ayah dan ibu belum pulang?" tanya Renjun sembari melepas coat panjangnya.

"Paman Kris dan Bibi Tao sedang perjalanan pulang dari Shanghai. Mungkin besok baru sampai,"

"Oh,"

Sejak dulu, Renjun sudah maklum dengan kesibukan kedua orangtuanya sebagai orang-orang bisnis yang kadang bisa pulang sebulan kemudian. Tapi semenjak Dong Sicheng—atau yang sering ia panggil Winwin, pindah ke rumahnya, ia sedikit senang karena setidaknya ia tidak sendirian di rumah lagi sekarang.

" _Gege_ baru saja memasak ramyeon untukmu. Makanlah, mumpung masih hangat,"

Si pemuda berambut merah pun menyunggingkan senyum senang.

" _Xie xie, ge_ ,"

...

Man in the Moon.

Itulah sebutan khas—ralat, sebenarnya panggilan, bagi seorang Seo Youngho aka Johnny. Jadi intinya, ia punya dua nama panggilan. Yang satu empat kata, yang satunya lagi hanya satu kata.

Awalanya ia berniat untuk tidur, sampai kaki jenjangnya melangkah begitu saja melewati ranjang empuk queen size-nya menuju jendela kamar yang begitu besar. Bumi terpampang begitu indah dalam tangkapan netranya.

Johnny mendesah berat.

Tak bisa dipungkiri. Betapa ia merindukan bumi dan ingin segera menapakkan kaki di planet kehidupan itu lagi. Warna hijau yang menyelip di antara dominasi biru mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Yang wajah manisnya tak henti-hentinya memenuhi otaknya.

Yang senyum hangatnya selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar.

Yang tawanya meluluhlantahkan segala beban dalam hatinya.

"Yap. Dan ini dia Seo Youngho. Sendirian terjaga penuh kerinduan akan peri manisnya sedangkan semua penghuni rumahnya sudah tertidur pulas,"

Johnny memutar kembali ingatannya. Ia beberapa kali mampir ke Bumi dulu. Di salah satu kesempatan itu, ada satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Yaitu sebuah siaran radio yang disiarkan dengan gaya bicara yang khas. Sejak saat itu, ia senang memperagakan gaya bicara penyiar radio itu.

Kalau saja ia bisa menyetel radio di bulan.

Tidak perlu diberitahu, Johnny sudah paham kalau gelombang radio dari bumi akan dipantulkan kembali ke bumi lagi pada lapisan atmosfer.

Lama terlarut dalam lamunan, ia terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba, bayangan hitam menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Meledakkan beberapa balon warna-warni yang melayang di dalam ruangan mewah itu.

Johnny mengambil ancang-ancang.

Ia kenal dengan hawa gelap yang terlampau familiar ini.

"Jaehyun?"

Bayangan kehitaman berbentuk kuda itu berubah bentuk. Merangkai kata-kata yang ingin disampaikan pemiliknya.

Johnny memusatkan pandangan pada kalimat yang dibentuk kumpulan bayangan itu.

Manik matanya spontan membulat penuh kengerian.

 **I come back with darkness, old friend Johnny**

Tak lama, bayangan besar itu pun lenyap dengan sendirinya.

Tanpa bekas.

...

Haechan, Jeno, Renjun dan Jaemin. Keempatnya sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Ada yang makan, sedang mandi, atau bahkan langsung tidur. Tinggal Jisung dan Chenle yang kebetulan rumahnya berdekatan.

Sebenarnya Jisung agak risih kalau harus pulang dengan teman berisiknya itu. Tapi karena Zhong muda itu maksanya minta ampun, akhirnya si Park muda menyerah.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka, tiba-tiba seorang pria muda dengan tas ransel dan koper besar menghampiri sepasang muda-mudi itu. Mimik mukanya bagaikan orang yang menemukan oasis setelah berhari-hari mengitari padang pasir.

"Permisi,"

Bahasa Koreanya unik, begitulah pikir Jisung. "Iya. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Apa kalian tahu apartemen paling dekat di sini?"

Jisung menunjuk ke arah belakangnya. "Lurus dari sini, ada pertigaan belok kiri. Sebelah toko buku warna hijau,"

" _Arigatou_ —eh, maksud saya terima kasih,"

Setelah membungkuk sekilas, pria itu pun meninggalkan mereka ke arah yang berlawanan.

Saat hendak melangkahkan kaki, Chenle yang memandang ke bawah tak sengaja melihat sebuah kartu tergeletak di jalan. Pemuda China itu pun mengambilnya. "Eh, kartu?"

Chenle lantas membaca nama yang tertera di kartu identitas itu. "Yuta Nakamoto?"

"Sepertinya milik kakak tadi," terka Jisung.

Si Zhong muda mengendikkan bahu. "Bisa jadi. Terus ini kartunya gimana? Kita balikin sekarang?"

"Kita balikin besok aja. Udah larut malam. Nanti _eomma_ -ku marah,"

"Yah, _eomma_ -mu itu masih mending kalau marah ketimbang mamaku, Jisung,"

"Udah, udah. Ayo buruan,"

Jisung pun menarik tangan Chenle dan menariknya seraya berlari. Keduanya lantas melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

...

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Taeyong, mendorong rambut putih halusnya menari-nari kecil penuh kelembutan.

Kini Taeyong sendiri lagi, masih di atas atap gedung yang sama. Mark yang menemaninya tadi pamit karena ada urusan sebentar. Sebenarnya ia ingin beranjak pergi, kembali terbang melintasi dunia. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya memerintahkan dirinya untuk tetap berada di tempat itu lebih lama.

Seolah meminta menunggu seseorang yang akan datang.

Seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui akan datang.

"Jack Frost?"

Ia refleks berbalik. Seorang pria muda dengan busana kantor elegan berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Wajahnya yang tegas dan dewasa mencuri perhatian sang Jack Frost. "Iya?"

"Kau benar Jack Frost? Oh, betapa beruntungnya aku," Senyumannya merekah hingga lesung pipinya terlihat. Begitu manis dan indah.

Taeyong tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya ia harus sering-sering ke Korea Selatan, yang tak disangka-sangka banyak orang yang mempercayainya. Benar mungkin kata Ten kalau orang Asia cenderung lebih percaya pada hal berbau fantasi ketimbang orang Eropa dan Amerika.

"Namaku Jeffrey," ia membungkuk sedikit. "Salam kenal,"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Jeffrey,"

"Aku penggemar beratmu. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bisa bertemu Jack Frost di Korea Selatan. Di saat ini, detik ini," ungkap Jeffrey penuh kekaguman murni.

Taeyong berkedip takjub. "Sungguh? Aku merasa sangat terhormat,"

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu,"

Sang Jack Frost kembali tersenyum.

Saat bertemu Haechan dkk tadi ia begitu gugup dan kaget, berbeda dibandingkan saat bertemu dengan Jeffrey. Ia lebih tenang, kalem. Mungkin karena sering sendiri ia jadi lebih nyaman berbicara empat mata dibanding berbicara dengan banyak orang sekaligus.

Atau memang Jeffrey yang membuatnya nyaman?

...

Mark bersenandung riang seraya terbang bersama pasir emasnya. Permainan-permainan di _amusement park_ tadi begitu menyenangkan. Apalagi saat Haechan tadi mencoba permainan melempar bola mengenai kaleng. Mereka semua tak henti-hentinya menyoraki Haechan yang selalu melempar tepat kena sasaran. Sudah berapa kali ya? Belasan mungkin.

Ia akui, meski Haechan itu narsisnya tingkat dewa dan _savage_ -nya tingkat dewa juga, tapi bakatnya membidik benar-benar hebat. Kalau ikut kejuaraan memanah atau menembak, pasti juara. Mungkin Mark bisa belajar dari pemuda Lee itu.

Di saat ia menyelami ingatan-ingatan menyenangkan itu, ekspresinya yang penuh keceriaan lantas berubah menjadi tegang kala ia berfokus pada atap gedung tempatnya bersama Taeyong tadi. Lebih tepatnya pada orang yang tengah mengobrol dengan rekannya itu.

"Astaga, Tuhan," gumam Mark tanpa sadar.

"Tuhan, semoga aku tidak terlambat,"

Ia melesat secepat mungkin ke atas.

"Tuhan, tolong lindungi Taeyong!"

Mark lupa kalau Taeyong belum pernah bertemu dengan Pitch Black.

...

"Ada keperluan apa datang jauh-jauh ke sini?"

"Oh, aku hanya sedang berkeliling dan kebetulan mampir ke sini. Negara ini cukup bagus dan menyenangkan. Ada banyak orang yang mempercayaiku," balas Taeyong. Sejenak menikmati angin malam yang kembali berhembus lembut. "Kau orang sini?"

Jeffrey menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku juga sedang mampir di sini. Ada urusan yang penting,"

"Apa itu—"

Tiba-tiba, pasir emas menghantam Jeffrey dengan kuat. Menghempaskannya menjauh hingga punggungnya menghantam keras pagar pembatas. Suara benturan yang tercipta membuat siapapun pasti bergidik.

"MARK!"

Taeyong menyarangkan tatapan menusuk penuh dengan kemarahan pada sang pelaku penyerangan yang mendarat tepat di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Mark?!" bentaknya dengan lantang tanpa sadar, sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh emosi. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia begitu marah dan membentak seseorang.

Pandangan Mark masih terfokus ke arah sosok yang telah ia serang.

"Mark!"

"Dia Pitch, Taeyong,"

"Hah?"

"Pria itu adalah Pitch Black, Taeyong! Musuh kita!" jelas Mark dengan nada tinggi yang tak kalah lantang dengan hardikan Taeyong barusan di awal.

Seketika itu juga amarah yang membakar dada sang Jack Frost berganti menjadi kebingungan dan keterkejutan yang hampa di rongga dadanya.

Tunggu.

Jeffrey adalah Pitch?

Namun sebelum Mark bisa menjelaskan dengan detail, sebuah suara helaan menginterupsi keduanya. Meminta atensi mereka beralih padanya.

'Jeffrey' menepuk-nepuk bajunya. Ia nampak tak terluka sedikitpun. Padahal serangan barusan begitu kuat dan penuh dengan tekanan yang bisa menghancurkan seluruh tulang manusia biasa sekali kena. "Serangan mendadak yang cukup menyakitkan, Sandman," komentarnya dengan santai dan tenang.

Mark refleks mengambil langkah dan berdiri di depan Taeyong, melindunginya. Sang Sandman mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerupai posisi pertahanan dalam olahraga tinju.

"Aku mencoba mengenal Jack Frost baik-baik. Apa itu salah? Benar bukan, Jack Frost?"

Taeyong hanya diam terpaku di tempat. Aura hangat 'Jeffrey' tiba-tiba berubah drastis menjadi gelap. Gelap yang membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri. Nada bicaranya juga menjadi lebih rendah.

Lebih dalam.

Lebih manis.

Lebih licik.

Berbahaya.

"Bisakah kau pergi sebentar? Aku ingin melanjutkan obrolan hangat kami," 'Jeffrey' mulai melangkah menghampiri mereka.

Sontak pasir-pasir yang mengitari Mark dan Taeyong membentuk kumpulan anak panah besar yang tertuju ke arahnya, memaksa 'Jeffrey' berhenti di tempat.

" **Jangan mendekat,** " ancam Mark dengan penekanan di tiap katanya.

Taeyong agak terkejut dengan nada bicara Mark barusan. Baru pertama kali ini ia mendengar Mark bersuara seperti itu. Tidak ceria dan ringan seperti biasanya. Tapi penuh keseriusan, kewaspadaan dan emosi.

'Jeffrey' hanya terkekeh sinis.

Namun tawa itu tak berlangsung lama.

Di saat tawa itu terhenti, di saat itu pula ekspresi dingin nan arogan menguasai wajah 'Jeffrey'.

"Bodoh,"

Seketika itu juga bayangan di belakang 'Jeffrey' menjadi hidup. Bergerak-gerak seperti ombak dengan ujung-ujungnya yang begitu tajam. Ombak hitam itu pun melaju ke arah keduanya dengan cepat. Siap menghancurkan mereka berkeping-keping dalam sekali hantaman.

Mark lantas melepaskan kumpulan panah besar pasirnya.

Emas dan hitam pun bertabrakan dengan hebat. Diikuti dengan suara ledakan yang begitu memekakkan dan asap putih bercampur pasir pun menyeruak ke penjuru atap gedung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, asap tipis sisa pertemuan serangan mereka mulai memudar.

'Jeffrey' menautkan alis kanannya, mendapati tak ada sosok Jack Frost maupun Sandman di depannya. Hanya ada kosong.

"Melarikan diri?"

Ia mendengus kecil.

"Kita bahkan belum bersenang-senang,"

Mata kelabu itu berkilat.

Bukan kilatan senang ataupun emosi.

Namun kilatan nafsu.

"Jack Frost,"

...

Sang Sandman dan Jack Frost melintasi stratosfer di atas daratan Siberia. Bukan tanpa alasan. Saat ini di lapisan troposfer sedang badai salju. Mereka tentunya tak mau mengambil resiko kalau sudah ada alternatif yang lebih aman.

Omong-omong Taeyong tak bisa mengendalikan badai salju yang terjadi oleh alam itu sendiri.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Mark,"

Mark menoleh. "Soal apa?"

"Soal aku membentakmu tadi," Taeyong mendesah antara frustasi dan kecewa. Juga penyesalan yang sangat mendalam. "Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud, sungguh. Aku ... tertipu oleh aktingnya,"

Mark terdiam beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa,"

Insiden barusan sebenarnya bukan salah Taeyong sama sekali. Sang Jack Frost sendiri adalah anggota terakhir sejauh ini yang bergabung dengan The Guardians. Ditambah, ia hanya mengetahui Pitch secara rumor dari bibir ke bibir, bukan berhadapan secara langsung.

"Jadi dia memang Pitch Black?"

Mark mengangguk. "Kadang auranya memang tidak bisa dideteksi. Kau harus hafal dengan wajahnya. Tak peduli seberapa hebat penyamarannya, ia tak bisa mengubah wajahnya. Ia bukan tipe shapeshifter," terang sang Sandman. "Saat aku pertama bertemu dengannya, kebetulan saja ia sedang menunjukkan sosok aslinya. Doyoung dulu juga sempat tertipu olehnya, sama seperti kau,"

Sorot mata Mark memancarkan rasa iba setelah memperhatikan Taeyong yang masih dirundung rasa bersalah yang hebat. Padahal tadi ia sangat senang melihatnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Sudah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sekarang yang penting kita harus memberitahu yang lain. Oke?"

Taeyong mengangguk lemah.

Seharusnya di saat seperti ini ia yang membuat Mark menjadi nyaman dan tidak khawatir lagi, bukan sebaliknya.

Seharusnya sebagai leader ia harus lebih waspada.

Seharusnya ia melindungi, bukan dilindungi.

Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan kesenangan membutakan dirinya.

Sudah ia bilang, kan?

Ia tak pantas jadi leader The Guardians.

...

Begitu Mark dan Taeyong tiba di ruang pertemuan dalam istana Santa Claus, mereka mendapati Doyoung dan Ten yang sudah tiba sebelum mereka.

"Aku pikir kalian berdua sudah kembali," kira Mark.

"Man in the Moon meminta kita untuk berkumpul. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan secara langsung," jelas Doyoung.

"Bagaimana di Seoul?" tanya Taeil sang Santa Claus.

"Aku dan Mark baru saja bertemu dengan 'dia' di Seoul,"

Tiga sosok di tempat itu sontak terhenyak kaget dalam diam mendengar pemberitahuan dari Taeyong yang bagai petir di siang bolong.

"Benar, kan, dugaanku? 'Dia' sudah kembali,"

Ten mengangguk, agak sungkan sebenarnya. Masih teringat argumennya dengan si kelinci paskah tadi pagi. Tapi ya sudahlah. "Pitch Black,"

"Boogeyman," sambung Mark.

Doyoung mengakhiri dengan lirihan. "... Jung Jaehyun,"

Sepasang kata terakhir membuat Taeyong sedikit mengerutkan dahinya, penasaran.

Sang tuan rumah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya. "Jadi, akan kuberitahu inti dari hal yang akan disampaikan oleh Man in the Moon pada kita nanti," terang Taeil.

Suasana menjadi hening.

Dan hening tak pernah sekaku ini.

"Pesan dari Pitch Black,"

* * *

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

* * *

 **7Dreamies7** : Lanjutannya sudah di-update. ;-)

 **bright16** : Makasih. ^^

 **ererigado** : Happy ending nggak ya~? #plak Hehehe. Tenang, happy ending kok.

 **Lonjuin** : Yang ngajak selfie itu Jaemin. X))

 **Nicemii** : Siap lanjutkan. ;-)

 **flyhjgh** : Yap! Betul sekali. #kasihJaemin Aku juga entah kenapa suka Jaehyun jadi jahat. X))

 **hanarimiyako** : Makasih. :D Udah lanjut. Maaf kalau rada lama.

Terima kasih buat semua review, favorite, dan follow-nya, chingu-deul.

Jadi, guys. Ajeng minta maaf, ya, kalau keundur agak lama. Soalnya ide Ajeng lagi mentok bulan ini. X( Tapi chapter berikutnya Ajeng usahakan update cepat.

Btw, happy birthday buat Johnny (9 Februari), Jaehyun (14 Februari), sama Jungwoo (19 Februari) kemarin. Selamat juga buat comeback NCT U – Boss! Ditunggu lagu-lagu berikutnya. #kasihflyingkiss

Oh, iya. Ajeng mau tanya, nih.

Berhubung sekarang Jungwoo, Kun, sama Lucas udah resmi gabung jadi anggota NCT, kalian pengen mereka dimasukin di cerita ini, nggak? Soalnya keberadaan Jungwoo, Kun, dan Lucas di fanfic ini sama ketidakberadaan mereka bakalan memberi pengaruh ke cerita. Intinya, ceritanya di mana mereka ikut bakal beda dengan cerita di mana mereka nggak ikut.

So, it's up to you, guys.

Jangan lupa review, ya. Silahkan yang mau bertanya. Ajeng juga menerima kritik, saran dan komentar apapun.

Sampai di sini dulu.

Ajeng Hyakuya pamit.

Annyeong!

Note : Btw, ada yang mau nebak orangtuanya Jisung sama Chenle di fanfic ini?


	4. Chapter 3 : Robin Hood in China

Banyak yang bilang, menjadi Fairy Tooth—peri gigi, adalah salah satu pekerjaan tokoh dongeng yang paling diidam-idamkan. Hal ini karena anggapan bahwa mengumpulkan gigi anak-anak di seluruh dunia itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Alasannnya sendiri tak lain karena adanya para peri dengan jumlah ratusan yang menggantikan tugasmu untuk berkeliling dunia mengambil gigi tanggal di balik bantal dan menukarnya dengan kepingan koin.

Masalahnya, anggapan itu sendiri sering dijadikan kambing hitam oleh beberapa teman Guardian-nya—terutama Doyoung si Easter Bunny, yang menganggapnya tidak serius dan cenderung bermalas-malasan. Belum lagi kalau ditambah kata "suka makan". Jadi, jangan salahkan Ten kalau dia lebih sering sewot akibat pekerjaannya yang selalu disebut-sebut.

Namun, di balik sifat _moody_ agak-agak juteknya, Ten sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang lembut, lucu, dan manis. Tapi ia memperlihatkan sosok aslinya itu hanya dan hanya pada satu orang saja.

Orang yang sama yang menjadi labuhan hatinya.

Yang sayangnya tak bisa ia gapai.

Ibaratkan Tinker Bell yang mengharap cinta dari Peter Pan.

Hingga akhir cerita, selamanya mustahil.

* * *

x

x

x

Inspired by Rise of the Guardians

Ajeng Hyakuya present

x

x

x

 **The Guardians**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Robin Hood in China**

x

x

Main Cast :

Lee Taeyong as Jack Frost

Moon Taeil as Santa Claus

Kim 'Doyoung' Dongyoung as Easter Bunny

Chittaphon 'Ten' Leechaiyapornkul as Fairy Tooth

Lee 'Mark' Minhyung as Sandman

Jung Jaehyun as Pitch Black

Seo 'Johnny' Youngho as Man in the Moon

Yuta Nakamoto as Momotaro

Dong 'Winwin' Sicheng as Fenghuang

Lee 'Haechan' Donghyuck, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Zhong Chenle, Na Jaemin, Park Jisung as City Kids

Kim Jungwoo

Qian Kun

Wong 'Lucas' Yukhei

Side Cast : SM members

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Supernatural, Action, Angst

Rating : T

Warning : Boys Love, Blood and Bold Violence, Typos, Disturbing Content, Implicit Sexual Scene

Pairs : JaeYong, IlYoung, JohnTen, MarkHyuck, YuWin, ChenSung, NoRen, NoMin

x

x

x

* * *

Kelima Guardians berdiri mengitari ubin mozaik yang membentuk lingkaran sempurna berukuran besar dengan diameter satu meter. Kesiapan yang matang begitu kentara dari keheningan dan keseriusan yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Roh musim dingin," ucap Taeyong, memulai.

"Roh pasir mimpi," tegas Mark.

"Roh penjaga ingatan," kata Ten.

"Roh paskah," tutur Doyoung.

"Roh natal," lirih Taeil.

Taeil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke tengah lingkaran, melepaskan butiran pasir perak yang turun dengan lembut ke lantai yang dingin. "Datanglah pada kami, wahai Man in the Moon,"

Selang beberapa sekon, perlahan barisan awan yang menyelubungi langit bergerak. Memberikan jalan bagi sinar bulan untuk menyeruak dari dinding kelam malam. Sinar keperakannya yang lembut menembus bagian transparan atap dari kaca. Menerangi ruangan altar kecil itu yang gelap sejak mereka masuk.

Samar-samar figur seseorang terbentuk. Mulanya tembus pandang, menjadi bak hologram. Hingga akhirnya sosok itu menjadi jelas dan nyata.

Man in the Moon.

Dengan setelan jas putih klasiknya.

"Halo semuanya~" Johnny melambaikan tangan kanannya kecil, lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. "Akhirnya bisa ke bumi lagi. Kangen banget,"

"Loh, loh, loh?"

Johnny kebingungan saat tiba-tiba tangannya masing-masing ditarik oleh Doyoung dan Taeil.

"Ayo duduk dulu. Ada kudapan dan susu," tawar Taeil. Begitu dia akan menuntun Johnny dengan menarik tangan satunya, Johnny spontan menahan untuk tetap di tempat.

"Nggak usah, Taeil. Makasih," tolak Johnny halus.

"Udah capek-capek dibikinin, tahu,"

"Tapi-tapi—"

Doyoung menarik Johnny ke arah pintu dengan tak sabaran. "Ayo buruan,"

...

Setelah dipaksa terus-menerus, akhirnya Johnny (dengan enggan hati) mau duduk di kursi yang disusun melingkari meja kecil beserta yang lainnya. Di atas meja, tersaji kue jahe renyah dari panggangan dan enam gelas susu yang akan terasa hangat begitu mengalir dalam kerongkongan.

Usut punya usut, Taeil sang tuan rumah berinisiatif melakukan jamuan kecil ini untuk menghormati tamu-tamunya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menyiapkannya di pertemuan lima Guardian, tapi berhubung waktunya begitu singkat ditambah kepergian Taeyong yang mendadak, sang Santa Claus pun terpaksa menundanya.

Johnny menyesap susu dalam genggamannya, bergumam 'ah' usai menikmati kehangatan dan rasa manis yang melegakan. "Sebelumnya maaf, ya, kalau _meeting_ -nya dadakan,"

"Iya, nggak apa-apa," balas Taeil.

"Jadi, apa peringatan dari Pitch?" tanya Taeyong _to the point_.

Johnny mulai memasang wajah serius. "Saat itu seekor fearling mencapai tempatku. Lalu kuda hitam itu berubah jadi tulisan yang kira-kira begini bunyinya : _i comeback with darkness_ ,"

Yang lain tertegun, pandangan penuh rasa teror bukan main.

Mark mengambil salah satu kue jahe. "Setahuku kekuatan utama Pitch Black adalah ketakutan. Seharusnya ketakutan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kegelapan," Kue kecoklatan itu pun ia gigit dan kunyah sebagian.

"Tapi, bukannya salah satu ketakutan terbesar anak-anak itu adalah kegelapan?" yakin Doyoung, tangannya secara tak sadar mengeratkan genggaman pada gelasnya.

Johnny mengangguk. "Pada dasarnya, ketakutan itu berasal dari sudut tergelap dari diri kita masing-masing. Ketakutan memicu kegelapan dan kegelapan berasal dari ketakutan. Jadi wajar jika keduanya punya hubungan yang kuat sebagai kekuatan Pitch."

Raut wajah sang Man in the Moon mulai menampakkan guratan kecemasan.

"Aku tak menyangka dia akan secepat ini keluar dari segelnya," ucapnya lirih. "Ia pulih kembali dalam waktu yang sangat, sangat singkat,"

"Sepertinya, dia ingin memperingatkan kita bahwa kali ini, kekuatannya bukan main-main," simpul Taeil. "Kami juga memantau akitivitas fearling di seluruh dunia,"

"Dan pusatnya, di mana aktivitas fearling terbanyak, berada di Seoul, ibukota Korea Selatan,"

"Aku dan Taeyong juga sempat bertemu dengan Pitch Black," tutur sang Sandman. Spontan Johnny melemparkan tatapan penuh keterkejutan.

"Pitch juga sempat bilang dia punya urusan yang penting di Seoul," sambung Taeyong.

Mark menoleh ke Taeyong, agaknya terkejut dalam batas biasa. Sepertinya informasi itu didapat Taeyong tadi sebelum ia datang untuk memperingatkan sang Jack Frost akan identitas Pitch.

"Sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu," gumam Ten, memberikan opini yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Pertanyaannya : apa yang sedang ia cari di Seoul?"

...

Figur tinggi Johnny bersandingan dengan tubuh Ten yang lumayan mungil. Angin dingin berhembus melewati mereka dengan kencang. Secara tak langsung mengingatkan mereka bahwa detik ini keduanya berdiri tegak di halaman luar istana Santa Claus. Serta secara tak langsung menghantarkan aroma biji kopi yang khas dari sang Man in the Moon hingga menggelitik indera pembau Ten.

"Jangan minum kopi terus," tegurnya.

Saat Johnny menolehkan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang, Ten berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memalingkan pandangan oleh rasa malu yang memuncak. "Gigimu itu bagus. Sayang kalau warna putihnya ketutupan warna kuning," lirihnya.

"Udah aku kurangi, kok, sekarang. Habis, stok kopi di tempatku mulai habis. Mau beli nggak sempet. Tapi kalau kamu mau bikinin aku oliang*, boleh banget,"

"Itu kan juga kopi," balas Ten ketus.

Johnny pun tertawa renyah. Tangannya mengacak surai putih kehijauan itu dengan gemas. "Iya, iya, peri manisku," Dirinya sekilas mengecup pucuk kepala itu dengan penuh afeksi.

Sang Fairy Tooth sendiri berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak tersenyum malu-malu oleh perlakuan manis dari pria bermarga Seo itu.

Sumpah, ia tidak kuat!

Tahan, Ten. Tahan. Kau pasti bisa. Jangan uring-uringan di depan Johnny, batinnya.

"Kau akan kembali ke bulan?"

Sang Man in the Moon mengangguk mantap. "Sebentar lagi pagi. Jalan dari bulan ke bumi akan tertutup. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko teleportasi. Menguras tenaga," ia mengakhiri dengan ringisan lebar.

Sang Fairy Tooth terdiam sejenak. Ingin mengutarakan sesuatu namun ragu dan enggan.

"Johnny," kata itu meluncur lepas dari bibir merah mudanya.

"Ya?"

Ten termenung sejenak, sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa,"

"Sampai jumpa, Chittapon,"

Johnny memberikan senyuman tulus kala tubuhnya dilingkupi kilau-kilau perak sebelum menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Meninggalkan Ten yang berdiri membisu.

Kalau saja Johnny tahu, bahwa Ten mencintai dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Sampai ia disadarkan oleh kenyataan, bahwa ia adalah penduduk bumi. Sedangkan Johnny adalah penduduk bulan. Yang mana hanya ada satu takdir menanti pada destinasi akhir kisah mereka.

Tidak bisa bersatu.

Terkadang Ten merasa Tuhan begitu tak adil padanya. Kenapa kisah cinta mereka tak bisa berjalan lebih dari sebatas teman mesra? Apa ia dan Johnny harus mati tragis dan bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia dulu agar bisa bersatu bak kisah Putri Serenity dan Pangeran Endymion*?

Merasakan matanya mulai berair, pria Thailand itu lantas berdecak kecil.

Ia mau makan cokelat sekarang.

Titik!

Tak peduli Doyoung mengomelinya sampai hujan lokal.

Hanya cokelat yang bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

...

Ting tong!

Pintu besar itu terbuka perlahan dari dalam dengan bisu. Menampakkan seorang Park Baekhyun dengan celemek hijau toska. Wajah putihnya begitu bersinar, ditambah dengan sepasang mata mungilnya yang begitu teduh. Ingatkan Chenle jika yang di hadapannya ini adalah ibu temannya, bukan malaikat atau orang super berelemen cahaya.

"Annyeong, Baek _eomma_!" sapanya penuh semangat.

"Oh, Lele-ah. Halo juga!" balas Baekhyun dengan tak kalah riang. "Aduh, pagi-pagi begini kamu tambah imut saja," ujarnya sembari menepuk pipi Chenle gemas.

Lelaki belia dengan surai pirang itu meringis bangga lantaran dipuji imut.

"Jisungnya ada?"

"Bentar, ya. Baek _eomma_ panggilkan dulu,"

Begitu Baekhyun melangkah ke dalam, selang beberapa detik kemudian yang dicari sudah menghampiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jisung dengan raut muka malas. Ia memakai sweater rajutan warna cream dan celana training biru. Dirinya nampak segar. Mungkin baru saja selesai mandi.

"Jalan-jalan, yuk," ajak Chenle.

"Tumben. Biasanya masih ngorok," komentar si Park muda sinis secara implisit.

"Nggak ada, ah. Kalau aku nggak bangun-bangun, bisa disiram mamaku nanti," elak Chenle langsung. Bibirnya maju sedikit, mimik kesal. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama begitu ia merogoh isi saku jaketnya.

"Sama ini, loh, ngembaliin kartu kakak kemarin," sambungnya seraya menunjukkan kartu identitas yang mereka temukan kemarin.

Jisung memutar bola matanya. "Ya udah. Bentar. Aku mau pakai mantel dulu,"

"Oke,"

"Lele-ah mau Bugeoppang*?" tanya Baekhyun lantang dari arah dapur.

"Mau!"

"Baek _eomma_ bungkuskan buat kamu, ya,"

"Makasih banyak~"

Andai saja mamanya sendiri masih memanjakan Chenle sebagaimana Baekhyun memanjakannya.

Tapi ia tahu, kok, kalau ia sudah besar. Sudah bukan umurnya merajuk dan minta dimanja-manja. Kata mamanya, Zhong Yixing, ia harus belajar mandiri dan disiplin, biar kuat menghadapi dunia setelah lulus sekolah nanti.

Masalahnya, Chenle itu masa kecilnya terlalu bahagia.

Terima kasih kepada papanya, Zhong Junmyeon, yang prinsipnya bertolak belakang dengan mamanya dalam membesarkan anak tunggal Keluarga Zhong itu.

...

Setelah bertanya-tanya, dua sejoli itu akhirnya tiba di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Sesuai keterangan dari _ahjuss_ i pemilik komplek apartemen bertingkat itu; kamar nomor tujuh di lantai dua. Kamar dari Yuta Nakamoto, baik orang yang mereka temui kemarin malam dan orang yang sama yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan kartus identitasnya.

Jisung menekan tombol bel, kemudian berseru, "Permisi!"

"Loh, kan, udah mencet bel. Kenapa mesti ngomong permisi?" celetuk Chenle, bertanya.

"Tata krama, Chenle,"

Si Zhong muda bergumam 'o', "Oke," bisiknya.

"Sama biar nggak dikira orang iseng,"

Cklek!

Deritan pintu membuat Jisung dan Chenle yang sebelumnya saling bertatapan reflek sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu. Pria muda itu berdiri santai dengan tangan masih memegang kenop pintu. Ia nampak membulatkan mata sekilas menyadari sepasang sahabat itu.

"Oh, kalian yang kemarin, kan? Ada apa, ya?"

"Kak Yuta Nakamoto, betul?" pasti Chenle.

"Iya?"

"Ini. Kartu kakak terjatuh kemarin," ujar Chenle sembari menyerahkan kartu yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya.

Yuta terperangah takjub melihat kartu miliknya, sebelum kembali memandang keduanya dengan mata berbinar senang. "Wah, terima kasih banyak,"

"Iya, sama-sama,"

"Kami permisi dulu," Baik Jisung dan Chenle sama-sama membungkuk kecil.

"Terima kasih, ya,"

Yuta melambai cukup lama hingga sepasang lelaki belia itu menuruni tangga di ujung lorong. Begitu pria Jepang itu akan masuk, ia tak sengaja mendapati sebuah kardus tergeletak di dekat pintu.

"Paket?"

Ia mengangkat kardus itu. Membaca keterangan alamat yang tertera di atasnya. "Dong Sicheng?"

Yuta terdiam beberapa saat mengamati detail dari keterangan di paket itu.

"Kayaknya salah kirim, deh,"

Yuta menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Lalu mengendikkan bahu.

Ia akan membawanya ke pemilik alamat yang asli setelah bersih-bersih.

...

Haechan meniup cappucino pesanannya yang masih mengepulkan asap. Ia melirik malas ke kedua sahabatnya. Jaemin sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan Renjun sibuk mencoret-coret di buku sketsa gambarnya, sepertinya menggambar Moomin kesukaannya. Hanya dia sendiri yang tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berarti.

"Bosen,"

Lagipula yang namanya nongkrong itu kan seharusnya dimanfaatkan untuk saling bercengkrama, tukar-menukar cerita. Bukannya malah sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

Aduh.

Dasar kids jaman now.

Jaemin pun menurunkan ponselnya. Membuat senyuman lebar nakal hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapi khas miliknya pada lelaki bernama asli Lee Donghyuck di depannya. "Cie yang lagi bosen," godanya.

Haechan mendengus kesal. Tangannya menyambar satu macaron di meja dan melahapnya bulat-bulat. Untung ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, jadi masih bisa ia kunyah. Cuma tidak sopan makan sampai mulut penuh. Yang tentunya tidak Haechan indahkan karena sedang kesal.

"Nggak, nggak, Haechan. Bercanda. Gitu aja udah sewot,"

Yang diajak bicara hanya memutar bola matanya jengah seraya bergumam 'hm'.

"Eh, kalian masih inget, nggak, waktu pertama kali kita ketemu?" tanya Renjun, menaruh buku sketsanya di atas paha. Mungkin sudah kehabisan ide atau mau istirahat dulu daripada pegal di posisi yang sama sedari tadi.

Jaemin menoleh ke Huang muda di sebelahnya. "Lewat mimpi, kan?"

"Oh, iya. Mimpi," sambung Haechan sambil mengangguk singkat.

Mata Jaemin bergulir ke atas, mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali. "Waktu itu aku pertama kali ketemu sama Jisung. Dia sedang membaca buku,"

"Kalau aku sama Jeno," sahut Haechan. "Pas itu dia lagi nunjukin sulap kartu terus aku ngerekam,"

"Aku, sih, sama Chenle. Kita manjat pohon yang besar di dekat rumah kosong dan cerita-cerita," tutur Renjun. "Habis itu kita semua saling kenal,"

"Rasanya unik gimana gitu. Padahal sebelumnya kita belum pernah ketemu di dunia nyata,"

"Kadang papasan, tapi belum kenal maksudnya," Jaemin membenarkan pernyataan dari Haechan.

"Kayak di film-film fantasi, ya," gumam Renjun.

Haechan menggangguk pelan. "Uhum,"

"Terus kita ketemu Mark," sambung Jaemin. Bibirnya kembali melengkungkan senyuman lebar. "Ketemu Jack Frost juga kemarin,"

"Eh, ada yang mau nemenin aku di rumah malam ini nggak? Orangtuaku lagi pergi ke Daegu buat resepi," tanya Haechan.

Tidak ada balasan.

"Renjun?"

"Nggak bisa, Chan. Orangtuaku malam ini pulang,"

"Tapi-tapi-"

"Udah gede masih minta ditemenin,"

Ugh.

Sakit kata-katamu, Huang Renjun, batin Haechan.

Haechan lants melemparkan pandangan memelas pada satu-satunya lelaki bermarga Na di meja itu. "Jaemin~"

"Aku mau nginep di rumahnya Jeno,"

"Yaaaah~"

"Ajak Mark saja," saran Renjun.

"Kenapa Mark?" tanya Haechan heran. Kan masih ada Jisung dan Chenle.

"Barangkali kalau mau,"

"Memangnya dia mau?"

"Kan belum dicoba. Ya mana tahu,"

Haechan yang sepertinya sudah diskakmat, akhirnya terdiam memikirkan saran Renjun baik-baik. Meski ia dalam hati sudah enggan 100 persen.

"Ciee~ gambarnya bagus banget,"

"Masa? Makasih. Wallpaper hapemu juga bagus. _Download_ di mana?"

"Di mana, ya~"

Haechan terdiam, mencoba memikirkan saran dari temannya sembari menyesap cappucino yang sudah hangat. Mengabaikan baik Renjun dan Jaemin yang tengah bercanda dengan saling goda.

Tolong jangan ingatkan Haechan soal obat nyamuk.

...

Yuta menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam pintu gerbang yang setengah terbuka. Sejurus kemudian melangkah perlahan ke dalam.

"Permisi,"

Kebetulan sekali saat itu seseorang baru saja akan membuka pintu rumah, sepertinya baru datang beberapa saat sebelum Yuta.

Pria bermarga Nakamoto itu melangkah kembali hingga jarak satu meter antara keduanya. "Dong Sicheng?"

Yang dipanggil spontan berbalik. "Iya, saya sendiri,"

"Tadi di apartemen saya ada kiriman paket. Tapi ternyata salah kirim," terang Yuta lalu menyerahkan paket yang ada di tangannya.

"Terima kasih,"

"Tunggu,"

Kedua pergelangan tangannya mendadak dicengkram erat. Senyum hangat Winwin meluntur mendapati sang pengantar tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi serius penuh selidik.

"Kau bukan manusia?"

"Heh?"

Iris Winwin membulat lebar.

Bagaimana bisa orang itu tahu?!

"Aromamu seperti Suzaku,"

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," timpal Winwin, mencoba melepaskan genggaman yang terlampau kuat untuk ukuran manusia biasa.

Tanpa sadar napasnya memburu panik.

Aura berbeda semakin lama semakin terasa kuat dari Yuta.

Merah pekat.

Dominasi.

Ambisi.

Bagaimana kalau dia orang jahat?!

Bagaimana jika ia memang mengincar Winwin?!

"Oh, maaf,"

Yuta pun melepas cengkraman pada tangan Winwin. Sadar bahwa ia sudah menakuti lelaki itu. Mimik seriusnya seketika berubah menjadi hangat. "Aku hanya tak menyangka bisa bertemu orang yang sama sepertiku. Aku Momotaro, putra dari buah persik. Aku dari Jepang. Kenal?"

Si lelaki bersurai soft pink itu menggeleng.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau tidak kenal. Senang bertemu denganmu, eng—"

"Fenghuang,"

"Oh, phoenix mitos China?"

Winwin mengangguk dengan senyum canggung.

"Sekali lagi salam kenal,"

Yuta mengulurkan tangan kanannya, disambut dengan jabatan singkat oleh si lawan bicara. "Maaf ya kalau tadi agak kurang sopan," ujarnya meminta maaf dengan membungkukkan badan hingga 90 derajat, khas orang Jepang umumnya.

"Sudah. Tidak apa-apa, kok,"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Yuta. Itu nama manusiaku,"

"Winwin,"

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu,"

"Iya,"

Yuta menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang begitu cerah, bagaikan matahari yang terbit di ufuk timur. Senyuman yang entah kenapa membuat dada Winwin dipenuhi oleh rasa hangat.

Rasa hangat yang sudah lama tak pernah ia rasakan selama ribuan tahun.

...

"Jeno~"

Jeno sontak mendongak ke arah jendela. "Oh, Mark," gumamnya kalem meski dalam hati ia luar biasa kaget dan jantungnya berdebar hebat.

Bagaimana tidak kaget coba kalau ada orang yang memanggilnya dan tiba-tiba masuk dari jendela?

Untung yang masuk Sandman, bukan pencuri.

"Yang lainnya ke mana?" tanya Mark seraya menoleh ke penjuru ruangan yang diyakini sebagai kamar tidur Jeno.

Jeno mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Jalan-jalan mungkin,"

"Kamu nggak ikut?"

"Lagi pengen di rumah,"

Keduanya pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Setahu Mark, Jeno itu bukan tipe yang suka bicara seperti Haechan dan Chenle, tapi tidak pendiam juga. Cuma kadang—

"Aku kira kamu cuma bisa keliatan pas malam doang," celetuknya.

"Ya nggak mesti, lah. Emangnya aku ini hantu apa?" gerutu Mark. Tidak sudi sosok fantasi sepertinya disamakan dengan makhluk spiritual rendahan hantu yang notabene rajin menghuni layar lebar genre horor.

Jeno pun tersenyum lebar, matanya membentuk _eye smile_ yang begitu indah. Lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Mark terpana dan menghilangkan segala pikiran negatifnya ibarat aliran sungai surga yang menyejukkan. Atau nyanyian merdu para malaikat.

"Woah, kamu bisa main gitar, ya?" terka Mark menyadari barang yang berada di atas pangkuan Jeno sedari tadi. "Coba main, dong," pintanya.

Jeno mengangguk.

"Boleh,"

...

Ten berjalan perlahan di lorong yang penuh oleh deretan lemari menjulang dengan tabung kaca berisi gigi tersusun rapi di tiap sudutnya.

Salah satu peri menghampirinya tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sang Fairy Tooth mengerutkan dahi bingung. Mencoba menganalisa maksud di balik raut panik yang diutarakan secara bisu padanya.

Indera pendengaran Ten tiba-tiba mendengar senandung misterius di belakangnya. Sontak ia berputar 180 derajat. Ia pun berlari, mengejar bayang-bayang sosok itu yang tercipta oleh nyala api putih di ujung lorong.

Aksi kejar-kejaran itu berhenti di lorong lain yang terdapat jendela mozaik raksasa di sisinya. Sinar bulan yang terang membuat sosok itu semakin jelas di mata sang Fairy Tooth.

Sosok misterius itu berbalik. " _Sawat dii*_ , Ten," sapanya.

Ten tersentak kaget.

"Yukhei?"

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum simpul.

Lalu menghilang.

Peri kecil yang lain menghampirinya. Memberi kabar yang menambah runyam suasana.

Dua gigi yang disimpan telah raib.

* * *

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Putri Serenity dan Pangeran Endymion** : Inkarnasi Usagi dan Mamoru, pasangan utama di anime Sailor Moon

 **Oliang** : Es kopi Thailand yang cukup populer di dunia.

 **Bungeoppang (Roti Ikan Mas)** : Nama Korea untuk Taiyaki (kue Jepang yang berbentuk ikan dan berisikan pasta kacang merah yang manis dan dipanggang dalam cetakan berbentuk ikan).

 **Sawat dii** : Bahasa Thailand untuk halo.

[Update dua chapter sekaligus. Chapter 4 bisa dibaca berikutnya]


	5. Chapter 4 : Chosen Evil

Paskah selalu identik dengan telur. Lalu telur identik dengan kelinci paskah yang ironisnya bukan hewan bertelur.

Kim Doyoung sudah kenyang dengan pernyataan dari para manusia yang terlampau kritis dan cenderung mendekati sindiran itu. Lagipula, namanya juga dia itu tokoh fiktif—fiktif tapi beneran ada. Sudah tahu fiktif itu berdasar imajinasi, masih saja diberi argumen sok logis yang tidak-tidak.

Kan kesel.

—oh, iya. Ia, kan, tidak sedang membahas itu saat ini.

Ehem.

Seperti yang kalian semua tahu, paskah berada pada musim semi. Dan musim semi identik dengan hal asmara yang manis, hangat, dan berbunga-bunga. Persis sesuai dengan temperatur hangat dan bermekarannya bunga pada musim itu.

Jika ditanya mengenai cinta, Doyoung akan membalas bahwa ia sendiri tak begitu memikirkan tentang percintaan. Baginya yang lebih penting adalah menyiapkan ribuan telur paskah untuk musim semi nanti—istilah lainnya, nyicil lah.

Baginya pula, umur itu harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik, terutama untuk ia yang bisa dikatakan abadi. Masalah punya kekasih atau keluarga itu urusan manusia biasa.

Lagipula, toh, ia sudah senang punya teman-teman sesama Guardian yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri.

* * *

x

x

x

Inspired by Rise of the Guardians

Ajeng Hyakuya present

x

x

x

 **The Guardians**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Chosen Evil**

x

x

Main Cast :

Lee Taeyong as Jack Frost

Moon Taeil as Santa Claus

Kim 'Doyoung' Dongyoung as Easter Bunny

Chittaphon 'Ten' Leechaiyapornkul as Fairy Tooth

Lee 'Mark' Minhyung as Sandman

Jung Jaehyun as Pitch Black

Seo 'Johnny' Youngho as Man in the Moon

Yuta Nakamoto as Momotaro

Dong 'Winwin' Sicheng as Fenghuang

Lee 'Haechan' Donghyuck, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Zhong Chenle, Na Jaemin, Park Jisung as City Kids

Kim Jungwoo

Qian Kun

Wong 'Lucas' Yukhei as Nian

Side Cast : SM members

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Supernatural, Action, Angst

Rating : T

Warning : Boys Love, Blood and Bold Violence, Typos, Disturbing Content, Implicit Sexual Scene

Pairs : JaeYong, IlYoung, JohnTen, MarkHyuck, YuWin, ChenSung, NoRen, Nomin

x

x

x

* * *

Setelah bosan bermain game di handphone dan melakukan _truth or dare_ , Jeno dan Jaemin memutuskan untuk berbaring malas di atas ranjang besar dengan balutan seprei motif kartun Smurf milik sang tuan kamar. Omong-omong, motif sepreinya boleh juga.

"Tadi Mark ke sini," ucap Jeno, memecah keheningan yang tak biasa mengingat ini sudah mendekati larut malam dan semua orang sudah tertidur pulas kecuali mereka.

Jaemin menoleh sedikit. "Ngapain?"

"Cuma mampir,"

"Oh,"

Keduanya saling tatap cukup lama, sebelum Jaemin memutus tatapan karena tak tahan untuk tersenyum geli.

"Kamu ganteng, deh, kalau dari deket," puji—atau lebih tepatnya goda lelaki bermarga Lee itu.

"Tapi agak gelap,"

"Yeee. Kulitku nggak sampai secoklat ayahku, tahu," Jaemin bukannya tidak bersyukur memiliki Na Jongin sebagai ayahnya—kalau tidak bersyukur nanti diadzab karena kedurhakaan pada orang tua. Hanya saja ia risih kalau dibilang sebagai 'penerus' dari warna kecoklatan kulit sang ayah.

Melihat reaksi setengah ngambek itu, Jeno pun tertawa tertahan. Nanti kalau dia melepas tawa, bisa tambah ngambek temannya itu. Juga takutnya kalau orangtuanya mendadak bangun kalau-kalau volume kekehannya cukup keras.

"Na,"

Jaemin yang dipanggil dengan panggilan khasnya, Nana, lantas bergumam 'hm'.

"Menurut kamu, suka sama teman itu wajar nggak, sih?"

"Tergantung," balasnya singkat. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Jaemin yang menyadari maksud tersirat dari pertanyaan Jeno pun menatap penuh selidik padanya. "Naksir siapa, hayo~"

"Rahasia,"

"Huu~ sok-sokan rahasia segala,"

"Suka-suka aku, lah,"

"Jangan-jangan sama Hina, ya~?"

"Eng-enggak! Udah, udah. Buruan tidur," Jeno kontan berbalik membelakangi. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar si Na muda terkikik puas.

Andai saja Jaemin tahu. Andai ia bisa mengalahkan rasa takut yang membentengi hati terdalamnya untuk berbicara.

Bahwa Lee Jeno sudah lama memendam rasa suka padanya, Na Jaemin.

Yang mungkin takkan tersampaikan dalam ikatan persahabatan mereka yang terlampau erat.

Terlampau mustahil untuk berubah menjadi cinta.

Terlampau penuh harapan untuk menjadi nyata bak kisah dalam opera sabun.

...

Doyoung bersenandung sembari melukis salah satu telur.

Sudah rutinitasnya untuk memberi motif dan warna pada ribuan hingga jutaan telur paskah ajaib yang berbaris rapi bak makhluk hidup sungguhan. Mengingat ia tak punya anak buah seperti Santa Claus dan Fairy Tooth.

Toh, ia lebih senang bekerja sendiri. Menikmati ketenangan di wilayahnya yang bagaikan surga dalam dunia fantasi.

Sejauh ini belum pernah ada yang mencapai tempatnya, termasuk para Guardian. Kalau yang ini Doyoung memang sengaja tak memberitahu, takutnya saking betahnya, mereka nanti sering mampir ke sini. Jadinya bukan surga pribadinya lagi, deh.

Tiba-tiba, muncul suara gemerisik di balik semak belukar. Suara gesekan itu begitu keras sampai-sampai para telur yang semula berdiri tegak langsung jatuh seperti telur biasa.

Doyoung sontak berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Rasa tegang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Tangan kanannya dengan sigap mengambil bumerang yang tersampir di pinggang kanannya.

Hingga akhirnya sesuatu itu keluar.

Doyoung bersiap melempar senjatanya pada—

"Aduh ... "

—seorang lelaki berambut biru?

Doyoung pun menurunkan bumerangnya yang sudah ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. "Ya Tuhan, aku pikir siapa," gumam diselingi dengan desahan lega.

Pria misterius itu terdiam canggung, kepalanya terus menghadap ke bawah. Ia masih terduduk akibat jatuh begitu keluar dari semak belukar.

Sang Easter Bunny melangkah perlahan. Dalam hati mulai merasa yakin jika orang itu nampaknya bukan orang jahat maupun orang yang bermaksud buruk. Ia pun berlutut tepat di depan pemilik surai biru terang itu. "Kau tersesat?"

Tak ada jawaban suara. Melainkan anggukan pelan.

"Namamu siapa? Aku Doyoung,"

Pria itu mendongak sekilas sebelum kembali menundukkan kepala.

"Jungwoo ..., Kim Jungwoo,"

...

Tak terasa sudah dua-tiga hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Taeyong kembali melanjutkan patrolinya di daerah Seoul. Ia duduk di atas sudut datar atap gedung. Netra abu-abunya dengan hati-hati bergulir ke segala arah yang bisa dijangkau, memastikan tidak melewatkan satu sudut pun.

Apa yang diutarakan Johnny saat pertemuan masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Mengenai peringatan dari Pitch Black.

Bahwa sang Boogeyman sudah kembali dengan kegelapan.

Kedua mata Taeyong lantas menangkap seekor fearling yang berderap pergi di kejauhan. Sepertinya menyadari keberadaannya lewat insting.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia pun melesat terbang mengejar kuda hitam itu, melewati kerumunan orang-orang Korea yang padat pada malam hari itu. Mereka yang tak bisa melihatnya mungkin akan merasa seperti ada angin dingin yang lewat dengan kencang, disertai berkas kepingan salju putih yang jatuh mengikuti arah ia terbang.

Sang Jack Frost mendorong kecepatan terbangnya semaksimal mungkin.

Ia nyaris mendapatkan fearling itu.

Namun ketika ia berbelok ke sebuah gang, yang ia dapati bukanlah fearling.

Melainkan sang Nightmare King sendiri.

Jaehyun tersenyum simpul. Auranya bertolak belakang dengan keramahan dalam raut wajahnya. "Tolong jangan mengejar fearling-fearlingku. Mereka tak suka diikuti," pintanya.

Taeyong berdiri dalam posisi siaga. Setidaknya dalam radius belasan meter itu ia bisa mengantisipasi serangan mendadak. "Pitch,"

"Halo, Lee Taeyong,"

Kontan sang Jack Frost membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Terkejut? Kau pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu nama aslimu, bukan?" Manik _black ink_ itu menatap dengan rasa senang yang gelap.

"Aku tahu banyak hal tentangmu, Jack Frost. Namamu, kekuatanmu, kelemahanmu, "

"Saat itu kau bilang kau ada urusan di sini. Apa urusan itu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu,"

Taeyong sontak melontarkan kumpulan energi esnya dengan kedua tangannya, membekukan bayangan gelap yang nyaris menerkamnya dari sisi kanan dan kiri jika saja ia telat sepersekian detik.

Belum berhenti sampai di situ, ia reflek melompat mundur ketika sebuah sabit mengerikan terayun dari atas, ujungnya yang begitu panjang dan tajam nyaris menghujam dirinya.

Sang Jack Frost mendarat dengan setengah berlutut. Dadanya terasa berdebar-debar, meski ia tahu makhluk seperti dirinya seharusnya tak memiliki jantung yang masih berdetak. Kedua tangannya saling mengunci di depan, siap menghempaskan badai es kapanpun ke figur berbahaya di hadapannya.

Jaehyun mengangkat sabitnya, menenteng bagian lurusnya di pundaknya. Sang Pitch Black memberikan tatapan mata yang begitu dingin. Bahkan Taeyong yang sudah familiar dengan rasa dingin belum pernah merasakan dingin yang menusuk seperti ini sebelumnya. "Aku tak suka jika kalian ikut campur dengan rencanaku," desisnya.

"Tentu saja kami harus ikut campur. Makhluk jahat sepertimu tak boleh dibiarkan begitu saja mengganggu para manusia," balas Taeyong sengit.

"Oh, sungguh mulia sekali pemikiranmu, Jack Frost," sindir Jaehyun. "Daripada ikut campur, lebih baik kalian ikut dalam permainanku. Permainan yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku jamin kalian akan suka,"

Dalam wajah tanpa ekspresi itu, terpahat sebuah seringai tipis, sebelum sang Boogeyman melangkah mundur ke sudut gelap gang.

Taeyong berlari mengejarnya.

Namun Jaehyun sudah lenyap dalam bayangan.

...

"Yak! Donghae! Jeno! Jangan nonton TV terus! Nanti keburu dingin supnya,"

Ini sudah keempat kalinya Lee Hyukjae—akrab disapa juga Eunhyuk, meneriakkan kalimat barusan dengan lantang dari arah dapur. Saking kesalnya tak direspon, sampai-sampai ia harus menghampiri ayah-anak itu yang masih terfokus pada layar lebar TV.

"Donghae-ya! Jeno!"

"Bentar, _eomma_. Ini acaranya lucu banget,"

Donghae mengangkat telapak kirinya, dengan lima jari yang tak ditekuk. "Lima menit lagi,"

Eunhyuk lantas mendengus kesal sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalian berdua ini, sama saja,"

"Aku, kan, anak _appa_. Ya, _appa_?"

"Yap!"

Donghae dan Jeno pun ber-high five dengan senyuman senang.

Sementara sang 'ibu' menghela napas panjang.

Dasar.

Ayah sama anak, sama-sama kekanak-kanakan.

Pada akhirnya, dengan penuh keengganan Eunhyuk pun membawa tiga sup beras ke meja ruang keluarga. Dalam hati melontarkan berbagai keluh kesah dan umpatan halus.

Padahal yang namanya makan bersama itu harusnya di meja makan. Ini malah di depan TV. Lalu gunanya meja ruang makan itu apa?

Sabar, Eunhyuk. Sabar, yakinnya.

"Makasih, _eomma_ ,"

"Makasih, sayang,"

"Udah, buruan dimakan,"

"Hehehe. Iya, iya,"

Keluarga kecil itu pun melaksanakan kegiatan sarapan bersama mereka sembari menyaksikan acara komedi pagi. Diselingi dengan tawa, sumbernya jelas Donghae dan Jeno, sebelum ditegur Eunhyuk karena bisa tersedak nanti.

"Jeno nanti anterin kimbap ke rumah Haechan, ya," suruh Eunhyuk begitu mereka selesai makan.

"Oke,"

" _Appa_ ikut, ya?"

"Hae, inget. Kita hari ini kerja,"

"Yaaah,"

"Sekali-kali gitu kita jalan-jalan bareng. Ke rumah nenek di Mokpo misalnya. Masa kalau dapet jatah libur, di rumah terus," rajuk Donghae.

"Udah, ayo buruan siap-siap, Lee Donghae. Astaga!"

Sang ayah pun pasrah ditarik ke arah kamar keduanya. Mengingat sebentar lagi waktu mereka berangkat kerja.

Jeno hanya tersenyum lebar sebelum membawa tumpukan mangkuk ke arah dapur.

Meski orangtuanya sudah lama menikah, tapi rasanya masih seperti pasangan remaja kasmaran saja.

Ia jadi teringat sebuah drama komedi dari Indonesia.

...

Sejak kedua orangtua Renjun pulang lusa kemarin, keadaan rumah tak sesepi sebelumnya. Meski ayah Renjun, Kris, harus kembali bekerja di kantor mengurus dokumen-dokumen selaku bos perusahaan, setidaknya ada Tao yang memilih cuti seminggu dari pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris pribadi sang suami.

"Bagaimana di rumah, Sicheng? Baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao.

"Iya, baik-baik saja,"

Winwin mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya. Menghangatkan teh oolong di dalam teko logam sebelum menuangkan isinya ke dalam masing-masing gelas. Lalu memberikan salah satu gelas pada Huang Zitao yang duduk manis di sofa ruang santai dalam rumah kelas atas itu.

Tao sendiri nampak tak terkejut melihat kemampuan magis dari Winwin. Tentu saja. Ia sudah mengenal sang pemuda Dong sedari ia masih kecil.

Winwin—Fenghuang, adalah pendamping generasi keluarga Huang sejak turun-temurun. Menjaga dari segala sihir buruk dan makhluk-makhluk mistis yang berniat jahat. Namun seiring berkembangnya jaman, hal-hal semacam itu sudah nyaris tak ada lagi. Sehingga Winwin cenderung menghabiskan waktu sendirian di dalam rumah tua Keluarga Huang di Guangzhou.

Oleh karena itu, Tao menawari Winwin untuk tinggal bersamanya di Korea Selatan. Menemani anak semata wayangnya selagi ia dan suaminya sibuk mengurus pekerjaan.

Sejauh ini, hanya Renjun yang belum mengetahui identitas sebenarnya dari Winwin. Sedangkan Kris sudah mengetahuinya sejak pernikahannya dan Tao di mana ia sudah mengucap sumpah untuk menjaga identitas Winwin dan tidak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan banyak energi yin," lanjut Winwin.

Yin.

Melambangkan gelap.

Sebagai Fenghuang, ia juga melambangkan yin. Namun yin pada dirinya sendiri adalah perlambangan gelap yang tenang, damai, dan submisif. Bukan persepsi keliru oleh khalayak umum akan yin; mengerikan, jahat, dominan, penuh hasutan. Intinya, ada yin yang baik dan yin yang buruk.

Yin yang buruk itu yang sedang ia bahas saat ini.

"Energi ini berbeda. Aku belum pernah merasakan yin yang sekuat dan sengeri ini," tutur sang Fenghuang. "Firasatku selalu mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk—tidak, sangat buruk, akan terjadi sesegera mungkin. Aku-aku—"

Tao mengelus punggung Winwin, mencoba menenangkan pria muda itu. "Ssshhh. Tarik napas, Sicheng. Hembuskan pelan-pelan,"

Winwin pun melakukan persis seperti yang diucapkan pria bermata panda itu. Ia belum pernah sepanik dan sekhawatir ini sebelumnya. " _Xie xie_ ,"

"Sebegitu buruk, kah?"

Winwin mengangguk kecil.

"Setelah ini, mungkin aku dan Kris akan kembali sibuk. Jadi, tolong jaga Renjun baik-baik. Tolong lindungi dia dari hal terburuk yang kau maksud," pinta Tao. Raut wajahnya memancarkan penuh harapan.

Winwin tak yakin.

Dulu ia pernah melindungi seseorang. Namun ia gagal. Ia lengah.

Dan orang itu pun mati.

Ia takut mengulangi kesalahannya lagi.

Tapi ia tak mau harus kehilangan orang yang ia lindungi untuk kedua kalinya.

Jadi, Winwin hanya memanggutkan kepala mantap.

Meski penuh keraguan.

...

"Aku pergi dulu!"

Ketika keluar gerbang rumah, sang pemuda Huang tersentak kaget mendapati temannya, Jeno, dengan balutan trench coat senada dengan rambut hitamnya, berdiri tepat di depan pintu gerbang. Untungnya tidak dalam radius yang bisa membuat Renjun menabrak badan tinggi tegap itu.

"Renjun," sapa Jeno dengan bibir melengkung ke atas.

"Loh, Jeno, kamu ngapain?"

"Pengen main,"

"Aku mau pergi,"

"Aku temenin, ya?"

"Kamu, kan, bisa main ke Haechan atau Jaemin atau yang lain gitu,"

"Lagi pengen sama kamu,"

Renjun nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang diutarakan Jeno barusan. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu ingin bersamanya? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Apa Renjun terlalu banyak menggambar dan menonton Moomin—tunggu, yang ini tidak ada hubungannya.

"Aku lagi pengen pergi sendiri," cetus Renjun.

"Renjun jangan galak-galak, dong. Nanti tambah tua, loh," tutur Jeno. "Kalau ada apa-apa sama kamu nanti gimana?"

Sebentar.

Ini kenapa Jeno kesannya maksa banget, sih?

"Boleh, ya?" bujuknya dengan tatapan memelas yang seringkali dilihat Renjun tapi tetap saja membuatnya luluh.

Si Huang muda menghela napas. "Ya udah. Terserah kamu,"

"Nah, gitu, dong,"

Jeno pun menyelipkan tangannya, merangkul pinggang Renjun hingga tak ada lagi jarak antara mereka. Indera penciumannya bisa merasakan aroma mint dan lemon segar yang menguar dari sisi leher pemuda seumurannya itu.

Entah kenapa ia jadi ingin menyesap kulit mulus itu.

...

Hari mulai beranjak malam ketika Jaehyun melangkahkan kaki ke Seoul Forest. Salju yang turun dalam jumlah banyak disertai angin kencang sejak petang lalu membuat para pengunjung memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Semakin menambah keheningan pada hutan itu.

Tapi tidak apa.

Jaehyun justru senang jika tidak ada yang menginterupsi urusannya.

" _Hey_ , Jaehyun!"

Sang Boogyeman mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dekat lampu taman. Di mana berdiri seorang pria dengan coat hitam panjang dan sweater turtle neck putih. Tangan pria itu melambai-lambai penuh semangat pada Jaehyun.

"Kau datang sangat cepat, Lucas,"

Lucas hanya memainkan alisnya, senang dengan pujian tak sengaja dari si Pitch Black. "Aku sudah tidak sabar. Kalau menunggu di tempatku nanti aku bosan. Tidak ada _babies_ -ku. Mereka sedang jalan-jalan,"

"Oh, iya. Aku sudah bawakan sesuai syaratmu,"

Jaehyun tanpa sadar berdecak kagum begitu menerima dua tabung hijau kecil dari Lucas. "Kau bisa menyusup ke Istana Fairy Tooth dan keluar hidup-hidup? Luar biasa,"

"Begini-begini, aku penyusup ulung, loh,"

Sang Boogeyman hanya menarik sudut kanan bibirnya geli.

Siapapun pasti takkan ada yang menyangka bahwa orang ceria, humoris dan nyentrik seperti Lucas, adalah jelmaan dari monster pemangsa mengerikan dalam mitos China.

Nian.

"Kau tahu, kau lebih cocok menjadi penghibur anak-anak di taman hiburan atau guru TK," komentar Jaehyun. Rasanya terlalu ironi seorang monster punya sifat kemanusiaan seperti _easy going_ padahal hatinya lebih hitam dari langit malam.

"Sebenarnya bisa, sih. Tapi sayangnya, aku punya masalah dengan anak-anak, sama sepertimu,"

"Aku tidak melahap tubuh-tubuh kecil itu, Lucas,"

"Ya, intinya itu, lah," tukas pria dengan sentuhan warna dirty blone pada rambutnya. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Jaehyun membisu beberapa saat sebelum mengulurkan tangan kirinya. "Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu," Lucas lantas menyambutnya dengan jabatan singkat penuh suka cita.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin bermain dengan para Guardian,"

Seringainya melebar menangkap raut antusias dari sang jelmaan Nian.

"Permainan itu bernama ..."

Angin kencang menggoyahkan kumpulan pohon di tempat itu. Seolah memaksa batang-batang kayu itu bersorak ria untuk kalimat yang akan diucapkan sang Pitch Black.

"Mencari Nightmare Prince,"

...

Seseorang bangun terduduk. Teriakan lantang tertahan di ujung tenggorokannya, hanya suara napas tercekat yang bisa keluar.

Napasnya terengah-engah dalam tempo yang tak karuan.

Ia spontan meremat kepalanya yang terasa ingin meledak.

Tubuhnya terasa berat. Bayang-bayang di ruang itu seolah mengikat seluruh tubuhnya.

Bisikan-bisikan menakutkan mengalun berulang-ulang pada daun telinganya.

 _ **It's time to wake up**_

 _ **Wake up**_

 _ **Rise**_

 _ **Our prince**_

 _ **Our prince**_

 _ **Be one with darkness**_

 _ **Wake up**_

 _ **Wake up**_

 _ **Prince**_

 _ **Prince**_

 _ **PRINCE**_

"Tolong ... "

Deru napasnya melemah.

Tanpa sadar, ia terjatuh kembali ke dalam alam bawah sadar.

* * *

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

* * *

 **missinghunhan12** : Iya, sama-sama. Makasih juga sudah setia menanti fanfic ini.

 **Nurul1707** : Makasih. Oke, Ajeng pasti semangat. Dan maaf, tebakannya kurang tepat. Tapi nggak apa-apa. Hehehe.

 **flyhjgh** : Masalahnya di sini papi Jaeh jadi musuhnya. Ya udah. Terpaksa. X))

 **hanarimiyako** : Siap. Ajeng usahakan buat terus update.

 **Jjiissung** : Yaaaay, selamat! :D Tebakanmu benar! Nggak apa-apalah kalau nggak bisa nebak yang orangtuanya Chenle. Ajeng sampai kaget waktu baca review-mu, bisa nebak bener. X))

Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang udah favorite dan follow The Guardians. #kasihkiss

Sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau Lucas Ajeng jadiin jahat juga. #deepbow Kalau Kun sama Jungwoo masih rahasia. Khu khu khu~ #apasih

Jadi, para member Dream di sini bisa saling kenal lewat mimpi itu terinspirasi dari NCTmentary episode 3. Dan btw, untuk para couple yang jadi orangtua, gender-nya nggak berubah. Jadi yang uke ngga genderswitch.

Happy Birthday buat Ten (27 Februari) [maaf ya, Ten, kalau Ajeng ngucapinnya telat banget T_T] juga buat China Prince Renjun (23 Maret). :D

Selamat untuk perilisan MV NCT U - Baby Don't stop, NCT Dream - GO, dan NCT 127 - Touch. Jangan lupa streaming di youtube, ya, chingu.

Selamat juga buat NCT untuk perilisan album Empathy-nya! Yang udah beli, versi Reality atau Dream, selamat juga. Sayangnya Ajeng nggak bisa beli, persediaan duit lagi tipis. :")

Oh, iya. Showcase Empathy mereka keren banget, loh. Dijamin nggak nyesel nontonnya. Btw showcase Empathy di V Live. Yang kepo, buruan nonton. Ada juga di Youtube, tapi lebih enak lihat full di V Live sih.

Jangan lupa review, ya. Silahkan yang mau bertanya. Ajeng juga menerima kritik, saran dan komentar apapun.

Sampai di sini dulu.

Ajeng Hyakuya pamit.

Annyeong!

Note : Apa lagu favorit kalian dari album Empathy?

[update dua chapter sekaligus. Bisa baca chapter 3 sebelumnya]


	6. Chapter 5 : Be Our Guest

Bagi Taeil, ia hanya hidup dengan satu tujuan, yang telah dituliskan oleh pena takdir ketika jiwanya terlahir ke dunia sebagai Santa Claus dewasa kelak.

Yaitu menyebarkan dan menjaga semangat natal.

Tidak ada yang lain.

Tidak ada yang kedua dan ketiga.

Lagipula, ia sudah merasa senang. Bisa memberikan hadiah kepada anak-anak, menjelajah langit dunia pada malam 25 Desember setiap tahunnya, merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa menentramkan jiwa para manusia yang berkumpul bersama di balik dinginnya cuaca.

Meski begitu, ia merasa ada yang kurang di saat yang bersamaan.

Merasa masih ada yang mengganjal di lubuk hatinya.

Dan yang bisa mengatasi hal itu hanyalah sang Kelinci Paskah.

Kim Doyoung.

Segalanya darinya; senyumnya, tawanya, wajah manisnya, lebih dari cukup untuk menyempurnakan hidupnya.

Tapi sebagai apa?

Sahabat?

Keluarga?

Cinta?

Ia perlu kepastian.

* * *

x

x

x

Inspired by Rise of the Guardians

Ajeng Hyakuya present

x

x

x

 **The Guardians**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Be Our Guest**

x

x

Main Cast :

Lee Taeyong as Jack Frost

Moon Taeil as Santa Claus

Kim 'Doyoung' Dongyoung as Easter Bunny

Chittaphon 'Ten' Leechaiyapornkul as Fairy Tooth

Lee 'Mark' Minhyung as Sandman

Jung Jaehyun as Pitch Black

Seo 'Johnny' Youngho as Man in the Moon

Yuta Nakamoto as Momotaro

Dong 'Winwin' Sicheng as Fenghuang

Lee 'Haechan' Donghyuck, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Zhong Chenle, Na Jaemin, Park Jisung as City Kids

Kim Jungwoo

Qian Kun

Wong 'Lucas' Yukhei as Nian

Side Cast : SM members

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Supernatural, Action, Angst

Rating : T

Warning : Boys Love, Blood and Bold Violence, Typos, Disturbing Content, Implicit Sexual Scene

Pairs : JaeYong, IlYoung, JohnTen, MarkHyuck, YuWin, ChenSung, NoRen, NoMin

x

x

x

* * *

Johnny membuka sisi kanan pintu depan istananya. Suara deritnya menggaung di langit-langit bangunan megah namun sepi itu.

"Eh, Taeil. Tumben," celetuk pria jangkung itu.

Taeil sendiri tersenyum simpul seraya melepas topi hitam panjang miliknya yang mirip dengan topi penjaga istana Inggris. Johnny pun menggeser badannya sedikit, memberi jalan pada Taeil untuk masuk ke dalam, kemudian menutup pintu kembali.

"Sendirian?"

"Nggak. Aku sama rusa-rusaku,"

"Maksudnya sama orang?" ralat sang Man in the Moon mengenai pertanyaannya barusan.

"Ya, sendiri,"

Bagi Johnny, kedatangan Taeil ke istana bulan miliknya sebenarnya tidak mengejutkan. Karena faktanya, rusa-rusa ajaib milik Santa Claus itu bisa terbang melintasi ruang angkasa juga.

Namanya juga rusa ajaib.

"Kamu mau kopi?" tawarnya.

Santa Claus itu menggeleng pelan. "Nggak usah. Aku cuma pengen ngobrol aja,"

"Oh, oke. Ayo,"

Keduanya pun berjalan ke arah balkon kamar sang pemilik istana.

...

"Dulu saat aku ke sini,"

Johnny lantas menoleh sedikit ke arah kanan ketika Taeil mulai membuka suara.

"Kau mengangkatku sebagai Guardian,"

"Yang pertama dari para Guardian lainnya,"

"Santa Claus, Moon Taeil. Pembawa keceriaan anak-anak pada malam suci. Aku mengangkatmu sebagai Guardian," ucap Johnny, mengulang deklarasi pengangkatannya pada saat itu, dengan nada yang terlalu digagahkan. Memberi kesan lucu ketimbang serius.

Taeil hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah kenalan lamanya itu.

Tak lama berselang, Johnny tertawa kecil. "Aneh, ya. Padahal dari marga, mestinya kamu yang cocok jadi Man in the Moon. Margamu, kan, Moon,"

"Marga itu nggak berpengaruh apa-apa, **Seo** Youngho,"

Keduanya lalu kompak tertawa ringan.

Merasa basa-basi mereka sudah cukup, Johnny pun akhirnya menanyakan maksud sebenarnya Taeil kemari. Meski masih ada rasa enggan sebenarnya. "Jadi, ada masalah apa?"

Taeil membisu canggung. Senyuman gelinya barusan memudar begitu saja.

"Oh, ini soal ... aku dan Doyoung,"

"Uhum?" Johnny nampak tertarik dengan topik itu.

"Kamu tahu, kan, aku sama dia udah dekat dari dulu? Sebagai Guardian nomor satu dan nomor dua?"

"Yap,"

Manik mata milik Taeil melirik sedikit ke lawan bicaranya, sebelum teralihkan ke tanah bulan yang gersang di bawah sana. "Akhir-akhir ini, aku selalu salah tingkah kalau sama dia. Dadaku rasanya deg-degan. Rasanya juga susah buat tatapan empat mata sama dia,"

"Itu tandanya kamu jatuh cinta sama dia," simpul Johnny dengan sigap, menyikut ringan sang Santa Claus dengan senyum menggoda.

Taeil mendesah kecil. "Masalahnya, Doyoung itu orangnya cuek. Aku nggak yakin dia peka soal perasaanku. Lebih-lebih keinginan untuk menjalin hubungan," ia pun mengerang lirih. "Mendingan kamu, Johnny. Seenggaknya kalau kamu sama Ten, kan, masih bisa _skinship_ ,"

" _Skinship_ kalau enggak ada kepastian ya sama aja, Moon Taeil,"

"Yang penting itu kamu usaha dulu saja," sambung Johnny, menyarankan.

Taeil mendesah untuk kedua kalinya. "Akan kucoba,"

"Omong-omong, Taeil,"

"Hmm?"

"Kamu—eng ... "

"Apa?"

"... posisimu apa?" cicit Johnny.

"Hah? Posisi?"

"Ya, kamu tahulah. Itu loh ... "

'Astaga! Masa Taeil sampai sepolos itu sampai tidak tahu yanng aku maksud?!' pekik Johnny dalam hati.

"Apa?"

"Kamu 'atas' atau 'bawah'?" bisiknya. Tak menyangka akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang begitu sensitif dan frontal seperti ini.

Seketika itu pula wajah Taeil merah padam.

"JOHNNY!"

...

Haechan mendesah lesu. Ibu jarinya menekan tombol off pada remote.

Malam ini ia sendirian lagi. Tidak ada tontonan yang bagus. Padahal kalau jam segini, ia dan orangtuanya masih menonton TV sambil mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak benar-benar menonton TV juga, sih. TV-nya cuma jadi background biar kesannya ramai.

"Bosen,"

Begitu Haechan menoleh, wajahnya berhadapan dengan seseorang dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sontak Haechan menarik badannya menjauh dari sosok itu hingga nyaris terjungkal dari sofa.

" _Aigoo_ , Mark! Aku kira siapa!"

Yang membuat kaget bukannya merasa bersalah, malahan memasang senyum lebar nan jahil. "Kaget, ya?" tanya sang Sandman retoris, ia terkikik kecil.

"Kaget banget, tahu! Sampai jantungan aku!" sembur Haechan dengan keras. Sepersekon kemudian memalingkan muka seraya mendengus kesal.

Mark yang melihat tingkah ngambek Haechan yang justru terkesan imut itu hanya bisa tertawa renyah. Ingin rasanya tangannya mencubit kedua pipi berisi itu dengan gemas. Tapi tahan dulu. Nanti kalau dia terlanjur bertindak sebelum berpikir, bisa dihajar Haechan sampai mampus. " _Sorry, sorry_ ,"

"Huh!

"Jangan marah, dong, chan," bujuk roh pasir itu. Anehnya meski roh, tapi nyatanya bisa menyentuh dan disentuh, seperti manusia yang masih hidup.

Haechan menoleh sedikit ke sebelah kirinya—tepatnya Mark, dengan mulut mengerucut maju. Lelaki bersuara unik (menurut Mark) itu hanya membalas "hm" dengan tanda seru.

" _By the way_ , rumahmu sepi banget," komentar Mark, mengingat biasanya saat ia mengunjungi rumah itu suasananya selalu ramai. Utamanya karena penghuninya. "Orangtuamu ke mana?"

"Orangtuaku lagi ke Daegu," jawab Haechan sembari merapikan bajunya.

"Ngapain?"

"Mereka pergi ke resepsi pernikahan. Sekitar seminggu,"

"Ooooh,"

Mendadak Haechan teringat saran Renjun lusa kemarin soal mengajak Mark menginap di rumahnya sekaligus menemaninya. Kebetulan sekarang ada orangnya. Apa ia coba tanya saja, ya?

"Mark,"

"Hm?"

"Kamu mau nggak nemenin aku semaleman?"

"Hah?"

"Y-ya nggak sampai pagi juga. Cuma sampai aku tidur," jelas Haechan, nadanya agak grogi. "Gimana?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Haechan merasa jantungnya berdebar tak karuan menanti jawaban dari sang Sandman yang pandangannya terkunci erat pada manik matanya.

Ini cuma perasaannya atau Mark jadi 10 kali lipat lebih tampan saat diam dan berpikir dengan serius?

Astaga, tenangkan dirimu, Lee Donghyuck!

Dia itu Mark, bukan pujaan hatimu!

"Boleh,"

"Boleh?! AAA! _GOMAWOOOO_!"

Spontan lelaki itu menubruk sang Sandman dalam pelukan yang amat kencang, hingga keduanya sama-sama terlentang bersandarkan sofa dengan Haechan di atas Mark. Seolah melupakan fakta bahwa ia masih ngambek tadi dengannya.

"Aduh, Haechan! Berat!"

...

"Ini,"

Jungwoo menerima semangkuk Kerbelsuppe* hangat dari Doyoung. "Terima kasih," ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan.

Doyoung mengangguk.

Suasana tempat hijau nan asri itu kembali sepi. Hanya ada benturan sendok kayu dengan mangkuk kaca. Doyoung sendiri melanjutkan aktivitas melukis telur ajaib yang sempat terhenti akibat kedatangan lelaki lembut di sebelahnya.

Sang Easter Bunny tak menyangka akan diberi kejutan. Padahal tadi ia sedang melamun soal betapa ia menikmati sendirian di wilayahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba, datang Jungwoo. Untungnya Jungwoo tidak membuatnya resah. Malahan ... membuatnya nyaman?

Senyum malu mengembang di wajah manis itu. Oh, bahkan dia punya gigi kelinci juga! "Terima kasih supnya, Doyoung-ssi,"

"Doyoung saja," pinta sang kelinci paskah, seraya menerima mangkuk yang kini tinggal sisa daun-daun chirvel yang melekat di beberapa bagian mangkuk. Ia pun menaruhnya di atas keranjang kosong dekat barisan telur.

Sementara itu, dengan hati-hati, Jungwoo mengambil salah satu telur yang telah diwarnai. "Indah sekali,"

Perlahan Doyoung menoleh ke Jungwoo. Mendengar pujian itu, entah kenapa dadanya terasa begitu ringan dan ... berbunga-bunga?—oh, iya. Teman-temannya, kan, belum pernah melihat telur paskah yang ia buat. Jadi mungkin ini pertama kalinya ada yang memuji. "Oh? Ya, makasih,"

Jungwoo pun kembali menyerahkan telur itu pada Doyoung.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa kemari?"

Pria dengan marga sama dengan Doyoung itu nampak berpikir sejenak, mungkin mengingat-ingat kronologinya. "Aku menemukan lubang besar di dekat pekarangan rumahku. Karena penasaran, aku mencoba masuk ke dalam dan ... tiba-tiba sudah di sini,"

Kok kesannya, bukannya kisah kelinci paskah, tapi malah Alice in Wonderland, ya?

Eh, tapi dia, kan, bukan White Rabbit yang dikejar waktu.

Lagipula tempatnya ini ibaratkan surga. Tidak seperti dunia Alice ini Wonderland yang antah berantah, aneh, dan suram.

"Kau tinggal sendirian di rumah?" tanya Doyoung lagi.

Jungwoo menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak. Aku bersama seseorang,"

"Kekasih?"

Pria bersurai biru itu pun terdiam. Bola matanya bergulir ke arah-arah lain selain wajah Doyoung. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya canggung. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Ingin menjawab tapi terlalu malu. Jadi, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Doyoung hanya menghela napas singkat dan memutar bola matanya malas.

Anak muda.

Pasti tak jauh-jauh dari kata 'kasmaran' dan 'bersemi-semi'.

"Apa aku boleh jalan-jalan di sekitar sini?" pinta Jungwoo.

Si kelinci paskah mengangguk. "Boleh, tentu saja. Ayo kuantar,"

...

"Aduh, gimana ini?"

"Ada apa, sih, Ten?"

Singkat cerita, setelah mengajak Jungwoo keliling-keliling, Doyoung mendapat panggilan darurat dari Ten. Lalu begitu tamunya itu sudah masuk ke lubang yang benar untuk kembali ke rumahnya, ia bergegas ke istana Fairy Tooth.

"... gigi,"

"Gigi?"

"Bilang nggak, ya. Tapi cuma dua. Tapi-tapi—aduh ... "

Ia memang risih melihat Ten malas-malasan di atas kursi kerjanya sambil makan camilan, lebih-lebih coklat. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia merasa jauh lebih risih lagi jika si Fairy Tooth cemas tak karuan seperti itu. Mana pertanyaannya tidak dijawab pula.

"Hilang?"

Ten yang sempat mondar-mandir penuh rasa was-was akhirnya berhenti di hadapan sang Easter Bunny. Ia berdecak kecil. "Bukan hilang. Dicuri!" tegasnya.

Doyoung pun memasang mimik yang seolah mengatakan : "Iya, iya. Nggak usah ngegas. Kalem, kalem". Si Easter Bunny tahu kalau rekan perinya itu sedang cemas campur panik. Tapi ya tidak perlu dilampiaskan ke dia juga. "Memangnya siapa yang mencuri?"

Ten membisu sejenak. Sebenarnya enggan mengucapkan nama itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. "Yukhei," lirihnya.

Doyoung mengerutkan dahi, bingung. Siapa?

"Aku pernah kenal dia," sambung Ten.

"Lalu kenapa dia mau mencuri gigi-gigi itu?"

Ten melirik ke bawah, mendengus tanpa suara, lalu kembali bertatapan dengan rekan satu timnya itu. "Aku tidak tahu," balasnya.

Sang kelinci paskah pun menghela napas panjang. "Sudahlah, Ten. Lagipula, itu cuma gigi yang isinya ingatan orang biasa, kan?"

"Masalahnya,"

Ten memberi jeda sejenak.

Kalau saja dugaan Doyoung benar, mungkin ia takkan merasa kacau seperti sekarang.

"—dia mencuri gigi ingatan milik Jung Jaehyun dan Taeyong,"

...

Setelah beberapa hari tak berkumpul, pada hari yang agak mendung itu Jaemin dan kawan-kawannya akhirnya kembali berkumpul bersama di sebuah _outdoor cafe_. Semuanya nampak bercengkrama dan bertukar canda seperti biasa, kecuali satu orang.

"Jisung, kamu kenapa?" tanya Jeno, menyadari sikap Jisung yang mendadak lebih pendiam dan murung. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya lantas mendorong yang lain untuk mengalihkan pandangan Jisung.

Yang paling muda hanya menggeleng pelan. "Nggak apa-apa. Cuma pusing,"

Menyadari kemungkinan siapa tersangka utama di balik keanehan Jisung, kontan Haechan mendelik ke arah si Zhong muda. "Heh, Chenle! Kemarin kamu habis minum apa sama Jisung? Sampai dia sakit kayak gini," interogasinya.

"Kita cuma jalan-jalan, kok!" timpal Chenle, menampik tuduhan Haechan. "Lagian, aku sama Jisung, kan, masih belum waktunya buat minum,"

"Emang apa hubungannya minum sama nggak enak badan?" tanya Renjun bingung.

Haechan mengangkat bahunya. "Ya bisa aja, kan?"

Renjun menggeleng pelan atas asumsi tak berlandaskan hal yang kuat dari temannya itu, lalu mendorong kursinya ke belakang sedikit dan berdiri. "Aku pesenin teh herbal, ya,"

Jisung pun tersenyum tipis. Sekarang tak lagi ragu untuk memperlihatkan raut wajah lelahnya. "Makasih, Renjun _hyung_ ,"

Tak lama setelah Renjun melenggang menuju tempat pemesanan, sekarang ganti Jaemin yang bertanya. "Kamu tadi malam tidur jam berapa?"

"Jam delapan," Jisung menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "Tapi aku kayak kebangun gitu, terus tidur lagi,"

"Waktu mau tidur, coba minum susu hangat," saran Jeno. "Biasanya aku gitu kalau belajar sampai malem,"

Haechan mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Jeno. "Nah, bisa dicoba, tuh,"

"Atau mau aku temenin?"

"Jangan, Chenle," cegah Jaemin. "Kalau kamu temenin, yang ada malah Jisung nggak bisa tidur nanti kamu ajak ngomong terus,"

Chenle berniat memberikan alasan pembelaan, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam. Takutnya malah kalah argumen dengan Jaemin. Jadinya, ia hanya memasang wajah setengah bersalah dan murung.

Tak lama kemudian, Renjun datang dengan segelas bening teh herbal. "Ini, minum dulu,"

"Makasih," Jisung pun menerima gelas itu dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

"Gimana? Enakan?"

Lelaki bermarga Park itu mengangguk.

"Oh, iya. Gimana kamu, chan? Jadi ngajak Mark nemenin kamu di rumah, nggak?" tanya Jaemin.

"Iya, jadi,"

Mereka langsung nampak antusias. "Wah, terus-terus?"

"Ya, gitu aja,"

Renjun diam-diam menuntun Jisung ke meja di ujung cafe, tak lupa membawa teh herbal yang dipesan barusan. Percaya, deh. Habis ini, pasti rame. Kasihan nanti kalau Jisung pusing lagi.

"Kalau cuma gitu, ngapain pipinya merona~?" goda Jeno, tertawa kecil di akhir.

"Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh! Aku sama Mark cuma main-main pasir doang!" tandas Haechan, mulai frustasi campur malu. Apalagi ia jadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya.

"Kalau main pasir, kotor dong. Nggak mandi bareng?" tanya Chenle antusias.

Kali ini Jaemin yang menggoda. "Hayo, jangan-jangan pada colek-colekan, ya~"

"ENGGAAAAAAAK!"

Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan mengobrol di sekitar situ pun spontan menoleh ke arah sumber teriakan.

...

Winwin menarik napas dalam hening. Tubuhnya mulai bergerak mengikuti alunan instrumen klasik China dari pemutar musik yang ia nyalakan beberapa sekon lalu.

Tangannya bergantian ke sudut kanan atas dan kiri atas. Badan condong sesuai arah tangan. Kakinya mulai melangkah.

Ingatan itu perlahan muncul, melewati gerbang yang seharusnya terkunci erat.

" _Ayo,_ _Sicheng,_ _"_

" _Kita mau ke mana, Kun?_ _"_

" _Coba lihat ke situ,"_

 _Winwin mengikuti arah telunjuk sahabatnya itu._

" _Indah bukan?"_

" _Aku ingin sekali bisa ke festival itu,"_

Ia berputar di tempat. Kemudian melakukan salto ke arah kiri.

" _Kun!"_

" _Kamu di mana, Kun?!"_

 _Ia pun berhenti berlari._

 _Tanpa sadar tubuhnya jatuh berlutut dengan ekspresi tak percaya._

" _Kun ... "_

 _Tangannya menggoyangkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu._

" _Tidak!"_

 _Darah merah menggenang hingga membasahi kakinya._

" _Tidak, tidak, tidak..."_

" _KUN!"_

Tarian gemulai itu berhenti seiring dengan berhentinya musik. Winwin menaruh telapak tangannya pada dahinya. Ia menghela napas berat tanpa sadar.

Kenapa ia mengingat waktu itu lagi?

Sudah berulang kali ia mencoba mengubur ingatan itu dalam-dalam, menggantinya dengan kenangan-kenangan baru yang lebih baik.

Tapi kenapa masih saja muncul?

Lelaki bersurai _soft pink_ itu lalu duduk dan menegak segelas air putih. Mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya yang berkecamuk, berbanding terbalik dengan gerakan tarinya yang luwes dan tenang.

Ada beberapa kenangan penting yang memang sengaja ia rahasiakan dari Tao. Untuk alasan yang lebih baik tentunya. Kenangan itu terlalu pahit dan kelam.

Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang setia bertengger di bagian tengah dinding ruangan.

'Sudah malam. Seharusnya Renjun sampai rumah sekarang,' batin lelaki bermarga Dong itu.

Tiba-tiba, gelas yang ia genggam terselip dan jatuh pecah.

Kacanya berserakan di mana-mana.

Ia membulatkan mata horor pada sekelebat kejadian yang melintas begitu saja di dalam kepalanya.

Seorang pria.

Mata kelam.

Berpakaian hitam.

Aura yin mengerikan.

"Renjun!"

...

"Makasih traktirannya, Haechan,"

"Hmmm,"

Haechan memanyunkan bibirnya. Bagaimana tidak kesal coba? Teman-temannya itu memaksanya mentraktir jika tidak mau digoda terus-terusan soal 'malam spesial' dengan Mark.

Lagipula dia sama Mark, kan, cuma bermain seperti biasanya. Ini temannya kenapa malah melebih-lebihkan sampai sebegitu lebaynya? Mana ditambah-tambahi adegan seperti 'mandi bareng', 'pelukan bareng', terus 'ciuman' pula!

Ih, nggak, ya!

Ah, tahu begini. Seharusnya ia jawab tidak saja tadi waktu ditanya Jaemin.

"Wah, Jisung udah sehat, nih," celetuk Jaemin menyadari Jisung nampak ceria dan penuh senyuman, berbanding terbalik dengan tadi pagi.

"Iya, syukurlah," ucap Jisung.

"Jadi Jisung biar sakitnya sembuh harus ditraktir makan dulu, nih?" simpul Jeno, menautkan kedua alisnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku ada uang banyak akhir minggu. Nanti kita makan-makan di Mc Donald sepuasnya,"

"Iya, ah, Chenle,"

"Hahahaha,"

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika Renjun tiba-tiba bergeming kaku di tempat.

"Ada apa, jun?" tanya Haechan, sebelum mengikuti arah pandang Renjun.

Di depan mereka, berdiri seorang pria. Ia mengenakan pakaian hitam yang tak biasa.

Senyuman lembut ia berikan pada keenam lelaki belia itu.

Tapi garis melengkung itu seolah tak melunturkan hawa tak menyenangkan yang tiba-tiba melingkupi mereka.

"Selamat malam,"

* * *

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kerbelsuppe** : Makanan khas paskah dari Jerman. Dihidangkan pada waktu Kamis Putih di Jerman atau disebut di sana 'Kamis Hijau'. Berupa sup warna hijau dengan bahan utama daun chervil.

* * *

 **Jjiissung** : Makasih udah suka sama ceritaku. Ajeng bakal usaha buat udate terus, kok. Maaf kalau nunggu lama. Wah, lagu GO pasti semangat jiwa anak muda, nih. X) Lagunya enerjik, dance-nya juga. Untung MV-nya nggak seambigu teaser-nya. XD

 **missinghunhan12** : Loh, nama kita sama. :O Saudara jauhkuuu~ X)) Nah, udah ada clue-nya, tuh, di akhir chapter. Lebih lengkapnya chapter depan. Hehehe. Btw, Black On Black dance-nya keren banget. Gila! Bagian favoritnya Ajeng itu waktu bikin 'menara'-nya. Seneng banget mereka bisa nampilin BOB di acara-acara musik.

 **flyhjgh** : Iya, bumi-bulan jaraknya ribuan kilometer. Kasihan memang kisah cintanya Ten sama Johnny. Woah, Baby Don't Stop. Seksi-seksi menggoda gimana gitu. Pas awalan yang Taeyong bisik 'baby don't stop', jujur Ajeng merinding banget. XD

 **xolovexian** : Hayo, siapa, ya~? Udah lanjut. Nantiin chapter berikutnya, ya. Kalau Touch adem banget lagunya, berbunga-bunga, cocok banget buat vibe musim semi. Kiyowo-kiyowo soft gemes gimana gitu~ X)) Suka sama warna-warna bajunya. Kapan lagi coba unit 127 bisa konsep imut-imut gini? X))

 **eunjikim478** : Sudah lanjut. Maaf kalau menunggu lama.

 **CaptivateByun** : Makasih banyak. Sudah update, kok. Maaf update-nya rada lama. Aku juga suka Jaehyun yang jahat dan dark. Seksi gimana gitu. X)) Oh, iya, dong. Taeyong, mah, uke strong.

 **mulfan cheesy** : Masa? Makasih banyak~ Iya, doain aja. Ajeng juga berusaha biar tetep bisa update. Tetep ada Nomin, kok. Cuma ini kisah cinta antara mereka bertiga agak rumit. Mohon maklum, ya. #deepbow Nggak apa-apa, kok, kalau beda. ^^

Nah, ada yang udah mulai curiga, belum, mengenai siapa itu Nightmare Prince? Dan mulai chapter ini, bakal ada clue-clue buat misteri Nightmare Prince dan masa lalu para karakter. Yuk, yang mau berteori ria. Tapi jangan dipaksain mikir ya. Nikmati aja. Soalnya proses pengungkapan misterinya ini makan banyak chapter. Sedikit demi sedikit, pasti akan terungkap. X)

Terus, tarian yang dilakuin Winwin di chapter ini berdasarkan tarian tradisional yang sering dia tariin. Coba aja cari di google pakai keyword 'Winwin dance solo'. Di MV Good Thing sama SM_NCT#3 7th Sense juga ada. Maaf kalau deskripsinya kurang banget. T_T

Dan Ajeng minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, ya, kalau hiatusnya sebulan lebih. Soalnya minggu-minggu kemarin Ajeng sibuk buat SBMPTN. Doain semoga Ajeng bisa lulus dan keterima di salah satu pilihan Ajeng ya. Makasih banyak.

Btw, happy Birthday, Jeno! (23 April) [maaf telat T_T] Salah satu biasku, yang eye smile-nya dan suaranya indah dan adem banget. Jangan nakal-nakal ya tampangnya kalau di panggung. Jangan sering-sering melet seksi. Jangan keseringan ngerdus juga. XD

Semuanya punya lagu favorit sendiri-sendiri, ya. Sip! Kalau Ajeng, suka semuanya sih. Habis bingung. X))

Nggak kerasa promosi NCT 2018 awal tahun ini udah selesai. Makasih banyak buat kerja kerasnya. Ajeng cuma berharap semua member NCT selalu jaga kesehatan dan jangan lupa istirahat yang banyak. Ditunggu comeback-nya nanti. Ehem. Dan debut unit China. ^^

Jangan lupa review, ya. Silahkan yang mau bertanya. Ajeng juga menerima kritik, saran dan komentar apapun.

Sampai di sini dulu.

Ajeng Hyakuya pamit.

Annyeong!

A.N. 1 : Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan. ^^ Semoga puasanya berkah dan segala dosanya dihapuskan.

A.N. 2 : Udah lihat VCR NCT 2018 Black on Black di M!Countdown? Atau VCR waktu Dream Concert? Menurut kalian, gimana VCR-nya?

A.N. 3 : Bagaimanapun reaksi kalian terhadap lightstick resmi NCT, ingat. Tetap respek ya. ^^ Yang punya duit banyak jangan lupa beliin satu buat Ajeng nanti. X))


	7. Chapter 6 : And The Game Begin

"Ada perlu apa, ya?"

Di sela pertanyaan yang diajukan Jaemin, keenam pemuda itu refleks saling merapatkan diri satu sama lain, terdorong oleh ketakutan yang tak nampak langsung. Ada sesuatu yang bersembunyi di balik pria di hadapan mereka, di dalam area gelap yang tak tersorot cahaya lampu jalan.

Sesuatu yang hidup.

"Apakah kalian pernah bertemu Jack Frost?" tanya Jaehyun dengan tenang.

Nampak Haechan akan maju karena terkejut, namun ditahan oleh Jeno. "Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" tanya Jeno hati-hati.

"Aku juga bertemu dengan dia. Aku penggemar beratnya, omong-omong,"

Ada yang tidak beres di sini.

Suasananya terlalu sepi, terlalu hening. Lampu penerang jalan bahkan berkelap-kelip seperti akan mati.

Jaehyun mengamati wajah-wajah tegang itu. Merasakan ketakutan di tiap sorot mata itu. Oh, betapa ia mencintai menciptakan ketakutan pada jiwa-jiwa muda. "Dia bercerita banyak tentang kalian. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya aku memutuskan untuk bertemu dan mengenal kalian lebih banyak," tuturnya.

Jaehyun kembali mengembangkan senyuman lebar yang menampakkan kedua lesung pipinya. Senyuman yang akan sangat indah dan menawan jika berada dalam situasi yang lain.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian,"

Saat fokus mereka masih tertuju pada Jaehyun, tanpa disadari Jisung, bayangan yang berubah wujud menjadi kumpulan tali hitam mengikat tubuhnya dari belakang. Menariknya hingga menghantam dinding jalan.

"JISUNG!"

* * *

x

x

x

Inspired by Rise of the Guardians

Ajeng Hyakuya present

x

x

x

 **The Guardians**

 **Chapter 5**

 **And The Game Begin**

x

x

Main Cast :

Lee Taeyong as Jack Frost

Moon Taeil as Santa Claus

Kim 'Doyoung' Dongyoung as Easter Bunny

Chittaphon 'Ten' Leechaiyapornkul as Fairy Tooth

Lee 'Mark' Minhyung as Sandman

Jung Jaehyun as Pitch Black

Seo 'Johnny' Youngho as Man in the Moon

Yuta Nakamoto as Momotaro

Dong 'Winwin' Sicheng as Fenghuang

Lee 'Haechan' Donghyuck, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Zhong Chenle, Na Jaemin, Park Jisung as City Kids

Kim Jungwoo

Qian Kun

Wong 'Lucas' Yukhei as Nian

Side Cast : SM members

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Supernatural, Action, Angst

Rating : T

Warning : Boys Love, Blood and Bold Violence, Typos, Disturbing Content, Implicit Sexual Scene

Pairs : JaeYong, IlYoung, JohnTen, MarkHyuck, YuWin, ChenSung, NoRen, NoMin, LuWoo

x

x

x

* * *

Jalanan area Myeongdong masih ramai oleh para pengunjung meski waktu hampir menginjak larut malam. Banyak muda-mudi yang berlalu lalang dengan kesibukannya masing-masing.

Di antara kerumunan itu, Winwin berlari dengan cepat menerobos keramaian, membiarkan instingnya sepenuhnya menuntun dirinya menuju lokasi sang sepupu muda, meski jarak yang ia tempuh cukup jauh. Namun tak peduli seberapa jauh jaraknya, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah menyelamatkan Renjun yang tengah berada dalam bahaya besar.

Di saat sang jelmaan Fenghuang berusaha fokus pada instingnya, adegan-adegan sekilas yang ia rasakan tadi terus berputar berulang-ulang di dalam otaknya. Seperti film dalam kaset rusak.

Seorang pria.

Mata kelam.

Pakaian hitam.

Aura yin mengerikan.

Renjun dan teman-temannya ketakutan.

Namun karena fokusnya dibuyarkan dengan menyelami penglihatan masa depan di kepalanya, pria bermarga Dong itu tanpa sengaja menabrak pundak seseorang dengan keras. Membuatnya larinya terhenti.

"Saya mohon maaf!"

"Winwin?"

Begitu ia beralih dari posisi membungkuk kekbersiap untuk kembali berlari, sontak Winwin berbalik merasakan kefamiliaran suara itu. Matanya membulat lebar tak percaya.

"Yuta!"

Yuta memakai jaket hitam dengan leher bulu kecoklatan. Ia memberikan senyuman lebar nan hangat yang menampilkan deretan gigi atas khasnya. Kalau saja suasananya tidak genting, mungkin Winwin sudah menunduk tersipu.

Tunggu, tersipu?

Sejenak menggelengkan kepala, membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran yang mengagumi sosok orang Jepang itu, Winwin lalu memegang kedua bahu Yuta dengan sangat erat. "Tolong bantu aku!" pintanya.

"E-eh—ada apa?" tanya Yuta balik, bingung.

"Ayo, ikut saja!"

"I-iya,"

Keduanya pun berlari, dengan Winwin memimpin di depan dan Yuta yang mengekorinya. Waktu mereka sangat terbatas dan singkat sekarang. Sebelum sosok mengerikan itu melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh kepada Renjun dan yang lainnya.

Tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah mengawasi keduanya.

Sudut bibir orang itu tertarik.

"Fenghuang," gumam sosok itu. Nada baritone-nya bergema pelan dalam keramaian.

...

Johnny mengerutkan dahinya bingung ketika sebuah balon melayang ke arahnya. Ia memang punya kemampuan istimewa dengan balon. Tapi bukan kekuatan kekanak-kanakan seperti yang kalian pikirkan.

Ehem.

Biasanya balon warna-warni itu akan memberinya gambaran berita penting dari bumi. Dari situlah, Johnny mengetahui hal-hal penting yang terjadi, kecuali kasus Mark dan Taeyong yang bertemu dengan Pitch Black beberapa waktu lalu.

Begitu ia melihat peristiwa yang divisualisasikan lewat badan balon, pria bermarga Seo itu sontak memanggil rekannya untuk menarik atensinya. "Taeil!"

"Ada apa?"

Sang Santa Claus pun melihat ke balon hijau yang tengah dipegang oleh Johnny. Matanya pun membelalak ngeri. Di balik balon itu, berdiri sosok yang menjadi momok mengerikan bagi ia dan para Guardian selama ribuan tahun.

"Pitch," gumamnya tak percaya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Guardian lainnya. Kau harus cepat ke sana!" desak sang Man in the Moon.

"Iya!"

Taeil pun menaiki pagar balkon sebelum meloncat turun dan mendarat dengan mulus di atas tanah gersang bulan.

"Tolong lindungi anak-anak itu!" ucap Johnny dengan lantang dari balkon. Sorot matanya memancarkan pengharapan dan kecemasan sekaligus.

Taeil mengangguk singkat sebelum melompat naik ke kereta luncurnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mendaratnya. Begitu duduk di bangku depan kereta, ia kemudian menghentakkan tali yang terhubung ke para rusa.

Kereta itu pun terangkat naik dan melaju dengan kencang ke satu destinasi.

Seoul.

...

Kelima pemuda belia itu tercengang penuh ketakutan melihat Jisung yang jatuh terduduk akibat benturan keras badannya ke dinding, perlahan ditarik kumpulan bayangan gelap gulita yang mengikat dirinya menuju Jaehyun.

"Jisung ... " lirih Chenle dengan nada bergetar takut.

Jeno memandang tajam sosok di depan mereka. Sosok misterius itu sudah melanggar ucapannya sendiri. Dan tak boleh ada yang menyakiti teman-temannya.

Melihat Jeno melepas diri dari yang lain, Renjun dengan panik berusaha mencegahnya. "Jangan!"

"Jeno, jangan!" pekik Jaemin.

Tak mengindahkan peringatan yang lain, Jeno pun berlari ke arah Jaehyun. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Lepaskan Jisung!"

Kepalan tangan itu melesat menuju Jaehyun. Namun sayangnya ia menghindar, membuat pukulan itu meleset. Di tengah kelengahan itu, Jaehyun dengan cepat mencekik leher Jeno.

Jeno mengerang kesakitan. Seketika tubuhnya terasa sangat tak berdaya.

Dan ia jatuh berlutut.

"JENO!"

Jaehyun kembali memandang empat anak yang tersisa. Garis melengkung penuh keramahan dan estetika yang terpatri di wajahnya telah lenyap, berganti dengan seringai penuh kekejian dan kepuasan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Mereka saling memeluk lengan dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat oleh paranoia. Dua teman mereka sudah diambil. Siapa lagi sekarang?

"Jangan! Jangan mendekat!" teriak Haechan.

Salah satu bayangan memanjang dan mengikat tungkai Jaemin. Menariknya dengan kuat hingga jatuh membentur tanah dan menyeretnya ke arah sang Pitch Black.

"AAAAA!"

"JAEMIN!"

Renjun merentangkan tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Tinggal ia, Chenle dan Haechan di belakangnya yang saling berpelukan. Pemuda China itu berusaha mati-matian menekan rasa takut yang makin menjadi dalam dirinya.

Jaehyun berlutut. Menatap bergantian tiga pemuda tak berdaya yang telah ia tangkap hidup-hidup.

"Tinggi, kuat," ia tertawa lirih. "Tampan,"

"Jangan sakiti mereka!"

Sang Pitch Black mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan menyakiti mereka,"

Ia lalu mendengus singkat.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku takkan menyakiti kalian," sambungnya seraya beranjak bangun

"Aku hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar,"

Tiba-tiba, dari atas mendarat seseorang. Yang dengan cekatan menendang Jaehyun dengan kerasnya hingga ia terseret cukup jauh dan menebas bayangan-bayangan yang mengikat Jisung dan Jaemin.

"Aku akan melindungi kalian," ucap Taeil dengan kedua tangan terentang lebar dengan pedang miliknya di masing-masing tangan.

"Terima kasih banyak," gumam ketiga remaja lainnya yang tak disentuh oleh Jaehyun.

Chenle bergegas menghampiri Jisung yang terduduk lemas, kemudian menggoyangkan bahunya kecil seraya memanggil namanya lirih. Sementara Haechan mengulurkan tangan pada Jaemin untuk berdiri dan Renjun menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Jeno yang bernapas berat.

Pandangan Taeil kembali tertuju pada sang Pitch Black yang justru nampak senang dengan kedatangannya. Tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan keheranan dalam benak si Santa Claus.

Jaehyun bertepuk tangan pelan. "Aku tak menyangka jika peserta pertama permainan adalah Santa Claus. Kira-kira, siapa berikutnya?"

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, kumpulan pasir muncul di samping Taeil membentuk figur yang tak asing; Mark. Awalnya pandangan menusuk ia layangkan pada Jaehyun, sebelum ia menatap bingung pada teman-teman manusianya yang turut berada di tempat itu.

"Sandman, bawa mereka pergi dari sini!" perintah Taeil tegas.

"Baik!"

Pasir keemasan yang bersinar teduh dalam temaramnya malam milik Mark pun menyelimuti ia dan keenam anak Adam itu. Setelah itu mereka lenyap ke tempat yang jauh lebih aman.

"Tak peduli ke manapun Sandman membawanya, aku akan tetap bisa menemukan mereka," jelas Jaehyun, mencoba mengingatkan pada Guardian itu bahwa ia adalah bayangan.

Bayangan ada di mana-mana.

Taeil mengacungkan pedang di tangan kanannya. "Kalau kau ingin menyentuh mereka, langkahi dulu kami,"

Doyoung dan Ten pun mendarat di antara Taeil.

"Oh, Easter Bunny. Lama tak jumpa,"

"Cukup," desis Doyoung dengan mata berkilat tajam.

"Fairy Tooth juga,"

Ten maju selangkah ke depan."Apa hubunganmu dengan Yukhei?!" tanyanya dengan lantang.

"Jadi kau sudah menyadarinya," gumam Jaehyun, sudut bibir kanannya tertarik sinis.

"Untuk apa kau menyuruh dia mengambil milikmu dan milik Taeyong?" tanya Ten lagi. Mendengar kata Taeyong, Taeil pun melirik bingung pada Ten.

"Menurutmu untuk apa?" tanya Jaehyun balik. "Kenapa kau begitu terkejut melihat kenalan lamamu itu bekerja sama denganku, Ten? Kau sepertinya tertipu dengan wajah naif dan lucunya itu selama ini,"

Jaehyun terkekeh kecil.

"Betapa malangnya,"

Begitu Ten menggeram penuh kekesalan, Taeil buru-buru mencegahnya dengan satu tangan di depan dada si peri gigi. "Jangan terpancing ucapannya,"

Ten bertukar pandang dengan Taeil sejenak, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke sang Boogeyman.

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau benar-benar mengerti masa lalu Ten, **Jung Jaehyun** ," cela Doyoung dengan sengit, disertai dengan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

Mendengar sang Easter Bunny menyebut nama aslinya, seringai Jaehyun melebar dengan penuh rasa puas.

...

Dalam satu kedipan mata, keenam pemuda itu telah berada di depan sebuah pertokoan yang telah tutup. Raut ketakutan di wajah mereka berubah menjadi kebahagiaan dan kelegaan sekaligus.

"Mark!"

Mark melemparkan senyum lega menyadari mereka semua baik-baik saja. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar panik tadi begitu tiba dan mendapati teman-teman manusia yang ia kenal berada di tempat itu disertai pengaruh paranoia dari Pitch Black.

"Sebenarnya kalian kenapa?" tanya Mark.

"Orang itu tiba-tiba menyerang kita!" sahut Haechan dengan emosi.

"Dia juga bilang kalau dia kenal dengan Jack Frost dan dia tahu kita pernah bertemu dengannya," sambung Jaemin, dalam benaknya masih bingung dengan kata-kata Jaehyun di awal pertemuannya dengan mereka. Padahal seharusnya, hanya mereka bertujuh yang tahu soal pertemuan dengan Jack Frost.

Mark termenung sejenak. Mengenai Taeyong yang bertemu dengan Jaehyun di atap gedung itu ia tahu pasti, tapi bagaimana bisa Jaehyun tahu soal Haechan dan yang lainnya?

"Tapi kalian nggak apa-apa, kan?"

Mereka mengangguk. Jaemin dan Jeno sudah bisa berdiri sendiri, sementara Jisung dibantu Chenle berdiri terutama karena kepala belakangnya terbentur cukup keras tadi.

"Kalau kamu dan temanmu tadi nggak nolong kita, kita nggak tahu bagaimana nasib kita nanti," tutur Renjun.

"Tenang. Aku akan menjaga kalian," janji sang Sandman.

Mark hanya memasang wajah maklum. Sepasang netranya lalu memandang cemas ke arah langit malam. Berharap semua rekan Guardian-nya baik-baik saja.

...

Jaehyun mengamati ketiga sosok yang berdiri penuh ancang-ancang di hadapannya. Raut wajahnya nampak begitu tenang. Tenang yang tidak seharusnya.

"Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Fairy Tooth, Sandman," sebutnya satu per satu. Pria dengan tubuh berbalut pakaian hitam legam itu terdiam sejenak.

"Kurasa ada sesorang yang terlewatkan,"

Jumlah Guardian ada lima. Ia tahu pasti siapa yang belum menampakkan diri di hadapannya sedari tadi. Orang yang sangat dinanti-nantikannya.

Objek obsesinya

Seringai Jaehyun kembali melebar begitu ia merasakan hawa dingin yang khas di balik punggungnya.

"Ah, akhirnya lengkap juga,"

...

"Renjun!"

Tujuh pasang mata spontan melirik ke sumber suara. Satu pasang di antaranya agak menahan napas terkejut sebelum berlari ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

" _Gege_!"

Keduanya pun berpelukan dengan erat. Meredakan segala gundah gulana dan rasa khawatir yang menyelimuti kedua sepupu itu.

"Syukurlah kamu nggak apa-apa," lirih Winwin. Sebisa mungkin menahan air mata yang mulai membasahi matanya agar tak meluncur di pipinya. Sempat terbersit pikiran buruk bahwa ia akan mengalami pengalaman pahit yang sama di masa lalu. Tapi sekarang, dengan Renjun dalam rengkuhannya, ia bisa bernapas dengan penuh kelegaaan

"Loh, Kak Yuta?!" celetuk Chenle, menyadari pria bermarga Nakamoto itu setelah memperhatikan wajahnya lebih detail.

Yuta pun menoleh ke Chenle yang tengah membopong Jisung. "Eh, kalian berdua kenapa di sini juga?"

"Mereka teman Renjun," jawab Winwin seraya melepas pelukannya dengan Renjun.

Yuta pun bergumam 'oh'.

Kebetulan sekali.

"Kak Yuta kenal dengan Winwin- _ge_?" tanya Chenle

Yuta mengangguk. "Iya. Kita nggak sengaja ketemu dulu, terus jadi teman,"

Pandangan Winwin lalu terarah pada Mark. Aura keemasan terpancar jelas dari diri Mark. Yang pasti seorang manusia takkan memiliki warna aura seperti itu. "Kamu siapa?"

"Ini Sandman," kenal Jeno sembari mengarahkan telapak kanannya pada Mark.

"Salam kenal,"

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Pitch Black menyerang Renjun dan lainnya. Lalu aku dan teman-temanku datang menyelamatkan mereka. Sekarang teman-temanku sedang mengatasi Boogeyman itu," tutur Mark.

"Pitch Black?" ulang Yuta dengan nada tanya.

"Jadi itu namanya," gumam Winwin, akhirnya mengetahui siapa pria misterius dengan yin mengerikan dalam penglihatannya tadi

...

Keempat Guardian mengelilingi Jaehyun. Tak memberinya celah sedikitpun untuk kabur. Mereka semua mengacungkan senjatanya. Taeil dengan pedangnya, Doyoung dengan bumerangnya, Ten dengan pedangnya, dan Taeyong dengan kumpulan es menyerupai pedang tombak dengan ujung yang sangat runcing.

Namun tiba-tiba Jaehyun menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Taeyong, awas!"

Belum sempat Taeyong bergerak refleks untuk menghindar, satu tangan kaku mengelus rahangnya dari belakang. "Kau pasti ingin tahu kelanjutan perkataanku saat itu bukan, Taeyong?" desis Jaehyun dengan begitu sensual, diakhiri dengan hembusan napas yang menggelitik.

Begitu tangan itu pergi, sang Jack Frost kontan berbalik mundur ke arah rekan-rekan Guardian-nya.

"Sepertinya, sudah cukup basa-basinya. Bukan begitu?"

Sang Pitch Black tertawa kecil sebelum memulai penjelasannya. "Untuk menyambut kembalinya diriku, Nightmare King, ke dunia ini, aku membuat sebuah permainan,"

"Aku beri permainan ini nama ... "

"Mencari Nightmare Prince,"

"Kalian coba tebak sendiri, siapa di antara keenam pemuda itu, sosok yang aku maksud. Dan kalian harus tetap melindungi mereka di saat yang bersamaan,"

"Ingatlah,"

"Aku bisa mengambil salah satu dari mereka ... setiap saat,"

"Dan saat Nightmare Prince bangkit, maka dunia akan mulai jatuh dalam kegelapan tanpa akhir,"

"Selamat bermain,"

Jaehyun membungkuk dengan gestur bak pemain pertunjukan yang telah menyelesaikan aksinya. Lalu lenyap dalam kegelapan malam.

Menyisakan keempat Guardian yang kebingungan dalam mencerna maksud dari ucapan panjang sang Boogeyman.

...

"Jadi, apa bagianku?" tanya Lucas yang duduk di atas sebuah balkon apartemen elit penuh antusiasme. Kaki jenjangnya terus berayun bergantian penuh rasa tertarik.

"Terserah kau sebenarnya. Mau ikut denganku boleh. Atau kalau kau berminat, kau bisa mencegah orang-orang selain Guardian itu untuk ikut campur dengan urusan kita," jelas Jaehyun.

Lucas memandang keramaian Kota Seoul di bawah sana. "Fenghuang, huh?"

"Dan ada satu lagi. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia siapa," tambah sang Pitch Black.

"Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu, Jaehyun," sahut Lucas.

Jaehyun menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kaca yang tertutup rapat. "Dia punya aura merah pekat,"

Raut senang Lucas berubah drastis menjadi kemarahan yang dingin dan kelam.

"Aku benci warna merah,"

...

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Taeyong begitu ia dan tiga Guardian lainnya menyusul ke tempat Mark membawa teman-teman manusianya pergi dari Pitch Black.

Mereka, kecuali Yuta dan Winwin, memanggutkan kepala sebagai jawaban iya.

"Maaf kalau kami merepotkan," ujar Renjun mewakili teman-temannya.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Ini memang tugas kita sebagai Guardian. Melindungi semua anak-anak dari kejahatan," tutur Doyoung.

"Sebaiknya kalian lekas pulang. Ini sudah larut," saran Taeyong. Pastinya mereka sangat lelah secara fisik dan mental setelah kejadian tadi.

Keenam pemuda itu membungkukkan badan bersama. "Terima kasih banyak,"

Tindakan mengharukan itu tanpa sadar membuat Taeyong tersenyum hangat. Ten samar-samar membalas "sama-sama".

"Mark, tolong antar, ya," pinta Taeyong pada sang Sandman.

Yang dimintai tolong lantas mengacungkan jempol. "Oke,"

Pasir emas berkilau kembali muncul, mengitari Mark, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, Renjun, Winwin, Chenle, dan Jisung. Sepersekon kemudian, mereka telah pergi.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Taeyong, menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak ikut pergi dengan Mark.

"Namaku Yuta Nakamoto. Dalam dongeng, aku dikenal sebagai Momotaro," jelas pria Jepang itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, Momotaro dari Jepang itu?" celetuk Ten. Yuta pun mengangguk singkat.

"Dan yang bersama Renjun adalah Fenghuang," tambah Yuta. Barangkali mereka menyadari aura Winwin yang berbeda dan berniat menanyakannya. "Phoenix China,"

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa sehingga seorang Momotaro berada di Korea Selatan?" tanya Doyoung.

"Aku punya seorang teman peramal, namanya Yuto. Dia memberitahuku akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi di Seoul. Jadi aku pindah ke sini untuk mencari tahu," jelas Yuta. "Aku juga dengar banyak cerita tentang kalian, para Guardian,"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Jadi, suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu kalian," Yuta pun membungkuk penuh hormat.

"Sudah, biasa saja," elak Ten. "Kami tidak selegendaris itu, kok,"

Yuta yang kembali menegakkan badannya pun meringis dengan tawa lirih."Jika kalian membutuhkan pertolongan, aku dengan senang hati akan membantu kalian," tawar Yuta.

"Tolong jaga anak-anak itu sementara ini," pinta Taeyong.

"Kami ada hal yang perlu untuk dirundingkan," sambung Taeil.

"Baiklah,"

Tak lama kemudian, kereta luncur Santa Claus mendarat dalam keadaan melayang di atas mereka. Taeil yang pertama naik ke kursi depan sebagai pengendali kereta, disusul Taeyong dan Doyoung. Terakhir Ten yang melambai pada Yuta.

Kereta itu pun meluncur pergi ke atas langit.

"Amaterasu, semoga engkau selalu melindungi kami semua," bisik Yuta memandang kepergian mereka.

...

Jungwoo melangkah ke dalam ruang pertunjukan seraya menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri. Ada banyak sekali penonton, kebanyakan anak-anak. Untungnya ia cukup tinggi untuk tetap bisa melihat pusat pertunjukan dari bangku penonton paling belakang.

"Selamat datang semuanya,"

Ia pun duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya. Saya akan memulai pertunjukan sulap saya. Sulap kartu,"

Lelaki bersurai biru terang itu tersenyum senang.

Akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan lelaki itu.

Lelaki yang tengah mengocok kartu sebelum meminta salah satu penonton untuk maju sebagai partisipan.

Seperti yang diminta sang kekasih.

Lucas.

* * *

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jjiissung** : Yap, jawabannya Jaehyun. Selamat. Maaf ya kalau update-nya agak lama. Ajeng ini juga antara sibuk buat persiapan kuliah sama sibuk mikirin ide cerita. Makasih. ^^

 **mulfan cheesy** : Nggak apa-apa kalau belum bisa nebak. Soalnya pengungkapan siapa si Nightmare Prince ini agak lama, butuh proses. Tapi bukan Hansol. ^_^" Iya, mereka emang punya hubungan khusus. Ya bisa jadi sih karena kangen, Jaehyun jadi ngambil giginya. XD #bercanda Kita sama. Kalau dikasih gratisan nggak nolak. XD

 **chococaramello** : Yap, mereka punya. Tapi nggak bisa dikasih tahu sekarang hubungannya kayak gimana. Sebenarnya Yukhei alias si Lucas itu cuma sekutunya Jaehyun, tapi bisa juga sih jadi bawahan. #plak Yap betul sekali! Jawabannya Jaehyun. Ajeng usahakan buat cepet update. Makasih banyak.

 **flyhjgh** : Kayaknya banyak banget yang curiga sama masa lalunya JaeYong. X))

 **Nurul1707** : Nggak apa-apa, kok. Nurul nggak salah, namanya juga khilaf. Ada apa dengan Winwin dan Jaeyong~? Sudah pasti bikin curiga. XD Sabar, ya, buat pengungkapannya. Soalnya masih butuh banyak chapter.

 **missinghunhan12** : Iya, Pakde lagi kasmaran sama Mami Doyoung. X)) Ada apa, ya~? Ditunggu aja ya. Lambat laun pasti bakal terungkap.

 **Uppaku18** : Akhirnya ada yang notis juga muka merahnya Pakde Taeil. XD

 **sunbaeris** : Makasih banyak. ^^ Sudah update chapter barunya. Maaf ya kalau agak lama update-nya. Tapi Ajeng usahakan ke depannya bisa fast update.

Yuhuuuu!

Mohon maaf banget, ya, yang nebak kalau Nightmare Prince itu Hansol. Ajeng sempet bingung, loh ini kok ada yang nebak Hansol?

Buat Hansol, kemungkinan besar dia ikut di cerita ini, tapi perannya beda. Dan Ajeng nggak bisa bocorin dia perannya jadi siapa. So, stay tune aja.

Dan dari chapter ini, clue terbaru tentang identitas Nightmare Prince adalah anak-anak Dream, seperti yang ditebak oleh **missinghunhan12**. Untuk clue-clue ke depannya, kalian bisa coba tebak sendiri. Tapi awas, akan ada banyak jebakan. Hehehe. #plak

Hari ini pula bertepatan dengan ulang tahun uri Haechan aka Lee Donghyuck aka Full Sun. Happy Birthday, Haechan! [6 Juni] Semoga semakin sukses dan semakin diakui vokal unikmu. ^^

Jangan lupa review, ya. Silahkan yang mau bertanya. Ajeng juga menerima kritik, saran dan komentar apapun.

Sampai di sini dulu.

Ajeng Hyakuya pamit.

Note :

Yang menanti momen pair-pair alias couple, sabar, ya. Ajeng usahakan tiap chapter akan menyertakan pair dari cerita ini. Semua pair Ajeng usahakan akan punya ceritanya sendiri. So, stay tune~


	8. Chapter 7 : Dawn Happiness, Night Hades

Dari lahir hingga berumur ribuan tahun, Johnny selalu tinggal di bulan. Namun kadang kala, ada ingatan samar di mana ia menjelajahi lautan bintang dalam perahu raksasa bersama sosok kedua orangtuanya. Sayangnya, itu hanya kenangan dahulu yang terlalu lama terpendam dalam pusat memori. Johnny bahkan tak yakin apakah ia benar-benar memiliki orangtua atau tidak.

Selain _home sweet home_ -nya, dalam beberapa kesempatan ia juga mengunjungi bumi. Entah itu untuk menemui para Guardian—seringnya seperti itu, ataupun mampir ke beberapa tempat mencoba hal-hal baru dari penduduk bumi. Bagi Johnny, hal paling berkesan yang pernah ia temui di bumi sendiri yaitu minuman kopi, radio, dan seorang peri manis berbusana hijau.

Johnny tak tahu apakah ia menikmati kesendiriannya di bulan—sebenarnya para penghuni istananya juga bisa dihitung, tapi mereka tak lebih dari benda mati yang hidup dengan ajaib.

Terkadang ada hari di mana ia akan memainkan piano di menara istana tanpa henti, menikmati dan larut dalam untaian nada yang tercipta.

Dan di lain hari, ia akan meringkuk di atas ranjangnya sepanjang hari, melamunkan berbagai hal menyenangkan di bumi dan kenyataan pahit akan rasa kesepiannya.

Sekarang ada hal yang jauh lebih genting.

Pitch sudah kembali.

Jam pasir sudah dibalikkan. Cepat atau lambat pasirnya akan turun tak tersisa ke bawah. Yang berarti : cepat atau lambat, pertarungan besar antara para Guardian dan sang Boogeyman akan terjadi.

Johnny tahu bahwa ia sudah mengantisipasi kembalinya Nightmare King itu. Tapi entah kenapa, hingga sekarang masih ada ketidakyakinan yang berakar kuat di hati Johnny.

Ia tak tahu mana yang menganggu hatinya.

Pitch yang kembali dengan kekuatan yang lebih mengerikan.

Atau

Rasa cinta yang tak seharusnya bersemi antara ia dan Ten.

* * *

x

x

x

Inspired by Rise of the Guardians

Ajeng Hyakuya present

x

x

x

 **The Guardians**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Dawn Happiness, Night Hades**

x

x

Main Cast :

Lee Taeyong as Jack Frost

Moon Taeil as Santa Claus

Kim 'Doyoung' Dongyoung as Easter Bunny

Chittaphon 'Ten' Leechaiyapornkul as Fairy Tooth

Lee 'Mark' Minhyung as Sandman

Jung Jaehyun as Pitch Black

Seo 'Johnny' Youngho as Man in the Moon

Yuta Nakamoto as Momotaro

Dong 'Winwin' Sicheng as Fenghuang

Lee 'Haechan' Donghyuck, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Zhong Chenle, Na Jaemin, Park Jisung as City Kids

Kim Jungwoo

Qian Kun

Wong 'Lucas' Yukhei as Nian

Side Cast : SM members

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Supernatural, Action, Angst

Rating : T (Rating can change to M in the future)

Warning : Boys Love, Blood and Bold Violence, Typos, Disturbing Content, Implicit Sexual Scene

Pairs : JaeYong, IlYoung, JohnTen, MarkHyuck, YuWin, ChenSung, NoRen, NoMin, LuWoo

x

x

x

* * *

"Chan! Haechan!"

Haechan hanya mengerang panjang dengan mata menutup erat. Badannya yang telentang bergerak menyamping ke arah dinding dan ia menarik selimutnya untuk mendekapnya seluruh tubuhnya.

"Haechan!"

Sepasang mata coklatnya setengah membuka dengan berat. Niatannya ingin kembali terlelap. Tapi berkat suara panggilan yang keras itu, akhirnya tidak jadi. "...hm?"

"Haechan bangun! Sudah pagi!"

"Iya, _eomma_ ," lirih Haechan, badannya kembali telentang dan mata terpejam.

Tunggu.

 _Eomma_?

Pemuda dengan kulit eksotis itu kembali membuka matanya dengan cepat.

Kalau ibunya memanggilnya untuk bangun tidur,

Berarti ...

—orangtuanya sudah pulang!

Haechan pun segera beranjak bangun dengan semangat yang tiba-tiba mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, mengusir segala rasa malas dan kantuk yang mengekangnya dalam ranjang empuknya. Ia pun berlari kencang ke arah dapur.

" _Eomma_!" sapa Haechan dengan ceria dan agak manja.

Sementara sang ibu—Key, yang baru saja selesai memasak bibimbap pun menoleh ke anak semata wayangnya. Ia mendesah kecil. "Akhirnya, anak _eomma_ yang paling rajin bangun juga," sindir Key seraya mengacak gemas rambut coklat Haechan.

Haechan hanya bergumam 'aduh' karena Key yang terlalu kencang mengacak rambutnya saking gemasnya—atau mungkin saking kesalnya.

" _Eomma_ lama banget perginya sama _appa_ ," keluh Haechan. Mengingat malam-malam sendirinya apalagi malam kontroversial dengan Mark yang berujung dia terpaksa mentraktir teman-teman resenya itu.

Key mengangkat panci berisi bibimbap ke arah meja makan. "Ya mau gimana? Acaranya banyak, Haechan. _Appa_ -mu saja sekarang masih tidur saking capeknya habis bantu-bantu sama perjalanan Daegu ke sini," jelasnya sembari menata piring di meja untuk makan. "Nggak ada apa-apa, kan?"

Haechan terdiam sejenak untuk mengingat-ingat, sebelum menggeleng pelan. Ia, kan, tak bisa memberitahu ibunya soal Mark. "Nggak, sih. Cuma takut sendirian aja,"

"Aish... Kamu ini. Sudah besar, masih saja takut ditinggal," dumel Key.

Anak tunggal keluarga Lee itu pun meringis lebar.

"Sudah sana mandi dulu. Habis itu makan,"

Haechan pun memberi gestur hormat.

"Oke, _eomma_ ,"

...

Semua Guardian kini berkumpul di dalam istana bulan, lebih tepatnya di ruang aula pertemuan yang cukup luas. Tak seperti sebelumnya di mana mereka mengundang sang Man in the Moon ke bumi. Mengingat hal yang dibahas sangat penting, serta waktu yang sudah mulai beranjak pagi di bumi dan Johnny hanya bisa ke planet biru itu di malam hari.

"Nightmare Prince?" ulang Johnny dengan penuh tanda tanya, setelah Doyoung menjelaskan apa saja yang dikatakan Pitch kepada mereka semalam. Selama ini, ia hanya tahu julukan Nightmare King yang dimiliki Pitch Black.

Tapi, kenapa ia seperti familiar dengan kata 'Nightmare Prince'?

"Dia menyebut itu saat kami bertemu," jelas Taeyong singkat, rasa tak nyaman tercetak jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Di pertemuan kita yang sebelumnya, aku sempat memberitahu bahwa Seoul adalah kota dengan aktivitas fearling yang terbanyak. Sepertinya, Pitch berada di Seoul karena Nightmare Prince ada di situ," asumsi Taeil.

"Dan siapa Nightmare Prince?" tanya Johnny.

"Pitch berkata bahwa salah satu di antara anak-anak itu adalah Nightmare Prince. Dan dia menyuruh kita untuk menebaknya sendiri," ujar Doyoung.

"Aku kenal dengan mereka. Mereka adalah teman-temanku. Aku sering bermain dengan mereka," tutur Mark dengan nada parau, menarik perhatian yang lainnya untuk menoleh pada sang Sandman. Wajah muda itu menampakkan guratan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang mendalam. "Mereka tak salah apa-apa. Mereka seharusnya tak terlibat masalah kita dan Pitch,"

"Kita pasti akan melindungi mereka," yakin Doyoung, menaruh satu tangan di pundak Mark.

"Dan mencegah Pitch membangkitkan Nightmare Prince," imbuh Ten dengan mantap.

Mark pun tersenyum dan memanggutkan kepala dengan penuh keyakinan.

Doyoung yang sebelumnya berfokus pada Mark, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada sang Man in the Moon. "Jadi, langkah apa yang harus kita ambil selanjutnya?" tanya Doyoung.

"Apa kita sebaiknya mengikuti permainan Pitch? Mencari tahu siapa Nightmare Prince?" usul Johnny, sebenarnya masih meragukan usulnya sendiri.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu rencana apa yang sudah Pitch siapkan untuk mengacaukan kita," sahut Mark. Buktinya kejadian semalam. Sang Boogeyman tak memberi pertanda satupun, tiba-tiba langsung menyerang teman-teman manusianya. Dan begitu Mark datang, mereka sudah terkena teror yang cukup parah. Kalau saja para Guardian tidak datang, Mark tak tahu bagaimana nasib mereka nanti.

"Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah kita semua harus melindungi anak-anak itu," ucap Taeyong, mata tajamnya bertemu sepasang demi sepasang mata semua Guardian, dimulai dari Santa Claus.

"Persiapan natalmu sudah selesai, kan, Taeil?"

Taeil mengangguk singkat. "Iya, sudah. Aku akan ikut melindungi mereka,"

"Doyoung?"

"Masih empat bulan lagi sebelum musim semi," tutur sang Easter Bunny. Taeyong mengangguk kecil, paham maksud yang tersembunyi dari kalimat itu.

"Mark,"

"Iya?"

"Jangan lupakan tugasmu sebagai Sandman,"

Mark tersenyum lebar. "Baik,"

"Ten?"

Giliran sang peri gigi, ia nampak bingung untuk mengutarakan jawabannya. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia menarik napas tanpa sura. "Aku akan menyusul secepat mungkin,"

"Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa,"

"Besok lusa, kita akan mulai menjaga mereka,"

"Berhati-hatilah, semuanya," pinta Johnny. "Jangan sampai lengah. Pitch adalah musuh yang penuh dengan tipu muslihat. Kalian harus menghadapinya bersama, jangan sendiri-sendiri,"

"Aku hanya bisa mendoakan keselamatan, keberuntungan, dan keberhasilan untuk kalian semua,"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

...

Mungkin beberapa orang yang lewat kediaman Keluarga Huang akan dibuat heran dengan adanya sekumpulan remaja laki-laki di depan gerbang rumah. Apalagi gerak-gerik mereka yang terus berjinjit bergantian mencoba melihat ke dalam rumah meskipun mereka kalah tinggi dengan gerbang besi itu.

"Dikunci nggak, ya?"

Jisung kemudian memegang gagang gerbang lalu mendorongnya pelan. "Nggak dikunci!"

"Ayo, masuk, masuk," ucap Haechan sepelan mungkin, wajahnya serius membayangkan seolah mereka adalah mata-mata yang akan memasuki wilayah musuh yang dijaga ketat.

Ada-ada saja.

Mereka pun masuk melewati ruang dari pintu gerbang yang telah dibuka Jisung sedikit, cukup untuk dimasuki satu orang. Jadi, mereka masuk satu per satu ke dalam.

"Permisi," gumam Jeno saat melewati gerbang sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit.

"Buruan, Chenle," desak Haechan begitu mereka sampai di teras depan rumah.

"Sabar," desis yang didesak.

Chenle pun mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali.

"Permisi!" serunya lantang.

Remaja bermarga Zhong itu mengetuk tiga kali lagi.

Tak lama, terdengar suara membuka kunci pintu dan beberapa sekon kemudian, pintu kayu berukiran khas itu pun perlahan terbuka.

"Renjun," sapa kelimanya dengan kompak.

Sang tuan rumah nampak terkejut sebelum membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan mereka ke dalam, "Ayo, masuk,"

Mereka pun melangkah masuk ke dalam setelah sebelumnya melepas sepatu masing-masing, mengikuti langkah Renjun menuju ruang tamu.

"Winwin- _ge_ ke mana?" tanya Chenle.

"Oh, Winwin- _ge_ sedang keluar," jawab si Huang muda. Ia pun memberi gestur tangan pada teman-temannya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Silahkan duduk,"

"Iya,"

"Kamu nggak bisa ikut kita kumpul-kumpul?" tanya Haechan. Rencananya hari ini mereka akan berkumpul di taman. Mereka juga sudah membahasnya di grup Line. Sayangnya, Renjun berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa dan hanya akan memberitahu alasannya jika mereka berbicara langsung dengannya.

Renjun lantas menunduk, nada bicaranya menunjukkan kesedihan yang besar. "Habis kejadian itu, _gege_ melarangku pergi keluar. Kalaupun keluar harus bareng _gege_ , nggak boleh sama kalian. Aku nggak tahu sampai kapan,"

"Sabar ya, Renjun," Jaemin yang duduk di sebelah Renjun pun mengelus punggungnya.

Renjun yang masih menunduk hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya udah. Kita kumpulnya jadinya di sini aja, ya?" usul Haechan.

"Oke!"

Renjun mendongak, agak kaget dengan keputusan nekat teman-teman karibnya itu. "Tapi kalian nggak bisa main lama-lama di sini. Aku takutnya nanti _gege_ nggak senang kalau tahu kalian ke sini,"

"Tenang aja. Kita nggak lama, kok, di sini,"

"Iya. Paling kalau udah siang, kita pulang,"

Seulas senyum tipis namun penuh rasa senang terukir di wajah manis nan rupawan Renjun. "Ya udah. Aku buatkan teh dulu, ya," Pemuda bersurai merah itu pun beranjak berdiri.

"Aku bantuin!" seru Chenle yang ikut berdiri dan menyusul Renjun ke dapur.

Kini tinggal Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung, dan Haechan di ruang tamu.

"Minum, udah. Renjun ada snack, nggak, ya?"

"Pesen _delivery_ , aja, Jaemin," usul Jeno.

Jaemin berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "Boleh," Ia lalu mengambil smartphone Samsung miliknya dan bersiap mengetikkan kata kunci untuk restoran tempat mereka memesan. "Mau makan apa?"

"Aku mau burger," celetuk Jisung yang duduk di sofa seberang dengan Haechan.

"Sandwich," serobot Haechan.

Jaemin menengok ke arah keduanya. "Pesan di Subway?"

"Tapi aku mau burger," sela si Park muda.

Haechan menoleh dengan tatapan sengit ke Jisung. "Sandwich,"

"Burger," Jisung balas menatap sinis.

"Sandwich,"

"Burger,"

"Sandwich,"

"Burger,"

"Ya udah, ya udah. Dua-duanya pesan di Mc Donald aja," pungkas Jaemin, mengakhiri perdebatan kekanak-kanakan Haechan dan Jisung sebelum berubah menjadi Perang Dunia 3.

Jeno memasang senyum nakal ke arah Haechan. "Traktir lagi, ya, Haechan?"

"Nggak mau!" pekik Haechan spontan, masih trauma dengan acara traktir kemarin yang membuat uang jajannya nyaris musnah.

"Oh, iya. Katanya Chenle mau traktir kita di Mc Donald," ungkap Jisung.

Jeno mengangguk paham, mengingat kembali ucapan Chenle lusa kemarin saat mereka pulang bersama. "Waktu itu dia bilang lagi banyak uang akhir minggu ini,"

"Kalau Chenle, mah, aslinya punya banyak uang setiap hari. Nggak cuma pas akhir minggu doang. Orang tuanya, kan, konglomerat," celetuk Haechan, mengingatkan mereka kembali kalau lelaki China yang lebih muda dari Renjun itu faktanya yang paling tajir di antara mereka semua.

"Chenle nanti bayarin pesanan Mc Donald, ya?" seru Jaemin dengan keras, supaya Chenle yang di dapur bisa dengar jelas.

"Okeee!"

...

Tak terasa waktu sudah menginjak siang hari. Mereka cukup bersenang-senang tadi. Mengobrol soal libur panjang mereka, tugas sekolah, acara TV, artis-artis terkenal. Sisanya makan-makan dari _delivery_.

Seperti janji mereka di awal, Jaemin dan yang lain pamit untuk pulang—atau mungkin pergi ke tempat lain untuk bermain. Kertas pembungkus dan kardus makanan sudah mereka kumpulkan untuk dibuang di tempat sampah dekat rumah Renjun. Jadi Renjun tinggal membereskan gelas-gelas teh yang ia sediakan untuk mereka dan kini sudah kosong isinya.

Setelah membersihkan gelas untuk teh di tempat cuci piring dekat dapur, tak lama telepon rumahnya berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk. Renjun pun melangkah cepat ke telepon yang terletak di dekat ruang tamu.

"Halo, dengan Kediaman Huang," jawab Renjun.

" _Renjun, ini Winwin gege,_ "

"Oh, _gege_. Ada apa?"

" _Maaf ya. Gege pulangnya agak malam._ _Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan, di rumah sendirian_?"

"Iya, nggak apa-apa,"

" _Kalau begitu, sudah dulu, ya_ ,"

"Iya, _ge_ ,"

Renjun kembali menaruh gagang telpon di kotaknya.

Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Aduh!"

Renjun spontan menoleh ke arah belakang. "Astaga, aku kira siapa,"

Yang memeluknya hanya mengembangkan senyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit disertai dengan tawa lirihnya yang dalam.

"Jeno, kamu ngapain?!" tanya Renjun dengan bingung.

Jeno ber-mmm ria sebentar sebelum menyandarkan rahangnya di bahu lebar Renjun. "Nggak apa-apa. Cuma pengen peluk aja," gumamnya.

"Kamu kenapa nggak pulang?"

"Aku mau nemenin kamu," jawabnya dengan begitu sederhana.

"Kalau orangtuamu nanti nyariin gimana?"

"Mereka lagi kerja di Incheon. Pulangnya masih lama,"

"Udah ah, Jen. Aku bukan guling," ujar Renjun ketus.

Jeno pun tertawa renyah dan mengecup cepat pipi si Huang muda.

Renjun menghela napas kecil. Sepertinya percuma kalau ia ingin melepas pelukan dari Lee Jeno yang begitu kuat seperti pelukan Hulk. Waktu Jeno menemaninya pergi keluar sore hari sebelumnya juga dia terus merangkul pinggangnya. Baru mau dilepas kalau sudah di depan toko yang akan ia kunjungi

Awalnya ia risih dipeluk lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu.

Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang ia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Jeno.

Dan kenapa jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang?

...

"Selamat bekerja di kedai ini,"

Yuta pun membungkukkan badan dengan tegas. "Mohon bantuannya,"

Tuan Nakamura tersenyum senang dengan semangat Yuta yang betul-betul mencerminkan orang Jepang sejati. "Untuk hari pertama bekerja, tolong bantu promosikan kedai ini, ya," pintanya.

"Baik, Nakamura-san,"

"Ayo, Hina. Bantu _otou-san_ membuat takoyaki,"

"Iya, _otou-san_ ,"

Begitu Tuan Nakamura dan anak perempuannya masuk ke dalam kedai, Yuta pun mulai menghampiri orang-orang yang lewat area taman untuk menawarkan mereka datang ke Kedai Takoyaki Nakamura.

Sebenarnya persedian uangnya masih cukup banyak, uang sewa partemen untuk setahun bahkan sudah ia lunasi. Tapi Yuta sendiri ingin mencoba bekerja paruh waktu di Korea. Daripada lebih banyak menganggur, pikirnya. Dan kebetulan keluarga angkatnya di Osaka kenal dengan Keluarga Nakamura. Jadi sekalian saja ia bekerja di kedai takoyaki itu.

Yuta kemudian menghampiri seorang pria berbalut kemeja garis biru-putih dengan kacamata warna biru jernih yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Permisi, tuan. Apa anda berminat mampir ke Kedai Takoyaki Nakamura?"

Pria itu melepas kacamatanya. Mata kelabunya bertemu dengan manik coklat Yuta.

Tanpa sadar Yuta mundur satu langkah. Ia terkejut dalam hati menangkap aura gelap gulita yang tiba-tiba muncul melingkupi pria misterius itu.

"Kau teman Fenghuang, kan?" tanya pria itu.

Yuta kontan menggeleng. "Tidak. Kami baru saling kenal,"

"Oh, kukira kalian sudah lama kenal. Kalian nampak begitu akrab," ucapnya seraya melipat kacamata biru itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

Yuta memandang pria itu dengan penuh kewaspadaan. "Aku pernah dengar cerita mengenai dirimu. Penebar teror sejak Golden Age. Julukanmu adalah Boogeyman dan Nightmare King,"

"Tepat sekali, Tuan Yuta," pria itu—Jaehyun, tersenyum simpul.

"Kejadian kemarin, kau bermaksud membuat mereka ketakutan?" tanya Yuta dengan nada serius.

Jaehyun mendengus pelan dengan kekehan samar, sudut kanan bibibrnya tertarik. "Kenapa harus membuat anak-anak ketakutan? Kalau aku bisa menghitamkan hati suci mereka," Obsidian hitamnya berkilat penuh euforia gelap.

"Membuat mereka jatuh ke jurang kegelapan,"

"Para Guardian tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi," timpal Yuta.

Jaehyun pun berdiri. "Kita lihat saja nanti,"

Ia melangkah perlahan sebelum berhenti di sebelah Yuta dengan arah berlawanan. Kepalanya bergerak lebih dekat hingga bibirnya tepat di depan telinga sang Momotaro.

"Jadikan pertemuan kita ini pelajaran, Yuta. Terkadang kita tak menyadari bahwa orang yang nampak bak malaikat tak berdosa di mata kita sekalipun, adalah iblis keji yang telah berhasil menyamar dengan sempurna," bisiknya dengan panjang.

Yuta bisa mendengar Jaehyun tertawa pelan penuh kelicikan.

Ketika Yuta berbalik, Jaehyun telah lenyap.

Hanya ada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan menghabiskan waktu di taman itu.

...

Jaemin mendadak berhenti berjalan. Membuat yang lain otomatis menghentikan langkah mereka pula.

"Loh, Jeno ke mana?" tanya sang pemuda bermarga Na, menyadari sahabat karibnya itu tak bersama mereka sedari tadi. Biasanya setiap jalan bersama, Jeno pasti akan selalu menempel dengannya. Dan itu fakta.

"Masih di rumahnya Renjun mungkin," terka Chenle. Jisung pun mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan si Zhong muda.

Jaemin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Pandangannya terfokus ke bawah. "Kok nggak bilang-bilang, ya?" gumamnya bingung.

"Kemarin pas dia nganterin kimbap di rumahku, dia juga bilang mau ke rumah Renjun," tutur Haechan.

Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya, dahinya mengerut heran. Mereka semua sudah berteman sejak lama, Jaemin tahu. Tapi kenapa tingkah Jeno akhir-akhir ini, sejak ia menginap di rumahnya, terkesan mencurigakan?

"Udah, kita bahasnya nanti aja. Katanya kita mau ke arcade game. Ayo, sebelum keburu sore!" Haechan pun kembali melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, memimpin rombongan kecil itu.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jisung dengan nada berbisik.

"Hm?"

Jisung mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jaemin, masih berbisik. "Mau coba?"

"Coba apa?"

"Ketemu di mimpi,"

"Tumben,"

"Nggak ada salahnya, kan?"

"Tapi itu, kan, udah lama banget. Pas kita belum kenal satu sama lain," elak Jaemin. Lagipula mereka, kan, sudah sering bertemu di dunia nyata. Buat apa bertemu di dunia mimpi juga?

Ada-ada saja Jisung.

"Udah, coba aja," paksa Jisung,

"Kenapa kok sama aku?" tanya Jaemin, kaget karena ia nyaris mengeraskan suaranya sendiri. Ia melirik ke Haechan dan Chenle yang berjalan di depan. Untungnya mereka berdua tidak curiga.

"Kan aku pertama ketemunya sama _hyung_ ," jawab Jisung lugas.

"Ya, hyung?"

"Gimana, ya?"

"Oke?"

Jaemin menghela napas panjang. "Ya udah, lah. Oke,"

"Hayo, pada ngomongin apa itu?"

Sontak keduanya menoleh ke depan. Di mana Chenle melayangkan pandangan curiga pada keduanya.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok," dusta Jisung, tersenyum paksa sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Bener, nih?" tanya Chenle.

"Iya, sumpah,"

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan game arcade.

"Yuk, masuk! Udah mulai rame, loh!" ajak Haechan. Ia pun menggandeng Jaemin dan berlari dengan cepat menariknya ke dalam.

"Ayo, Jisung! Kita main yang bola basket," Chenle pun menyusul masuk ke dalam.

Jisung mengangguk canggung.

Kalau saja Jisung bisa bilang pada semuanya. Tapi hanya Jaemin yang paling ia percayai saat ini.

Bahwa ia begitu ketakutan untuk tidur sendirian di malam hari. Apalagi sejak malam mencekam di mana ia terbangun dan dihantui bisikan-bisikan mengerikan itu.

Bisikan yang memanggil nama Prince.

...

"Ten, kenapa kamu nggak pulang?" tanya Johnny, terkejut mendapati Ten masih berdiri di lorong menuju kamar pribadinya. Ia kira sang Fairy Tooth sudah pulang menaiki kereta luncur Santa Claus.

Johnny pun menggenggam salah satu tangan seputih susu itu. "Ayo, aku antar pulang," Namun ketika ia menarik Ten untuk mengikutinya, Ten justru tak mau bergerak sedikit pun. Tak ingin berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku mau di sini," ucap Ten lirih.

"Tapi, peri-peri kecilmu nanti bagaimana?" tanya Johnny lagi. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya melihat sikap Ten yang aneh.

"Mereka bisa bekerja sendiri satu hari,"

"Tetap saja kamu harus pulang, Ten. Kamu nggak bisa lama-lama di—"

Tanpa diduga, Ten memeluk Johnny dengan erat.

"—Ten ... "

"Aku merindukanmu," gumam yang lebih pendek. Nada suaranya bergetar.

"Aku ingin terus bersamamu,"

Ten menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Johnny terperanjat kaget, lidahnya kaku membisu mendengar kata-kata yang dibisikkan oleh Ten padanya.

Ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Ia pikir Ten takkan membalas perasaannya.

Ia pikir mereka berdua hanya teman tapi mesra.

"Tapi kita ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama," gumam Johnny. Ia menatap sendu rambut hijau bercampur putih itu, yang sering ia usap dengan lembut di masa lalu. Yang tiap helainya terasa begitu halus dalam sisiran jemarinya.

Ten semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh jangkung sang Man in the Moon.

Seakan tak mendengar kalimat menyakitkan yang diucapkan Johnny.

Seakan pelukan itu adalah pelukan terakhir mereka.

Seakan ini adalah sebuah perpisahan yang kekal.

...

Jaemin membuka pintu besar itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah ruangan kecil berdinding kayu. Jisung duduk di sofa yang nampak usang dimakan waktu, sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal. Sama seperti waktu mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu, kecuali sofa itu menggantikan kursi kayu yang diduduki Jisung.

" _Hyung_ lama banget datengnya. Aku sampai bosan nungguin," keluh Jisung seraya menutup buku itu dan meletakkannya di tangan sofa yang lebar.

"Maaf. Kan udah lama aku nggak ke sini," tutur Jaemin.

Jisung pun berdiri. "Ya udah. Kita kejar-kejaran, yuk,"

"Ayo,"

Mereka pun melakukan suit. Dan Jisung yang menang dengan 'gunting' andalannya. " _Yes_!"

"Duluan ya,"

"Jisung! Tungguin!" Jaemin pun bergegas menyusul Jisung yang sudah curi start keluar ruangan itu.

Keduanya pun berlari mengelilingi rumah berarsitektur eropa modern tak berpenghuni itu. Melewati ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur.

Hingga melewati sebuah lorong yang gelap dengan pencahayaan yang sangat minim.

Jaemin terus berusaha mengejar sosok Jisung yang kini membuka pintu di ujung lorong gelap itu. Sebelum Jaemin berhasil mencapai pintu putih tersebut, pintu itu telah menutup dengan kencang.

Ia pun berusaha membuka pintu itu.

Tapi terkunci.

Jaemin memutar bola matanya jengah. "Nggak lucu, Jisung. Cepat bukain!" serunya.

"Pintunya kekunci sendiri!" sahut Jisung dari balik pintu.

"Hah?"

"Aku serius, _hyung_!"

Jaemin hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. "Terus harus gimana?"

"Nggak tahu,"

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Tadi aku lihat sekilas ke belakang, seperti ada yang mengikuti kita," beritahu Jisung dengan nada pelan, takutnya makhluk yang ia lihat tadi dengar.

Jaemin tertegun. Ia bisa merasakannya detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat. Apalagi saat angin dingin berhembus menggelitik tengkuknya.

Padahal seharusnya di lorong itu tak ada angin masuk.

 **Hello, Nana**

Sontak Jaemin memekik kaget mendengar suara berat itu tepat di telinga kirinya.

"Jisung! Tolong buka pintunya! Jisung!" teriak Jaemin, ia refleks menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan panik.

" _Hyung_! _Hyung_!" panggil Jisung. Ia berusaha mendobrak pintu itu, tapi tak bisa.

"Jisung, tolong!"

" _Hyung_ harus bangun sekarang!" perintah si Park muda.

"Nggak bisa!"

Ini sudah bukan seperti mimpi lagi.

Ini terlalu nyata bagi Jaemin.

 **Welcome to the nightmare**

 **Let us make your nightmare comes true...**

Sepasang tangan dingin menutup kedua matanya dari belakang.

 **Prince**

Jaemin lalu ditarik ke belakang dengan kencang oleh makhluk itu. Ia sontak berteriak dengan keras.

"AAAAAA!"

"JAEMIN _HYUNG_!"

* * *

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

* * *

 **flyhjgh** : Wah, banyak yang kaget Jungwoo pacaran sama Lucas ya. Hehehe. #plak

 **Nurul1707** : Karena ... ditunggu aja penjelasannya beberapa chapter ke depan. X) Maksudnya, salah satu anak Dream itu Nightmare Prince. Sewaktu-waktu dia bisa menculik salah satu dari mereka dan membangkitkan jiwa yang tertidur di dalam diri tersebut. Oke, makasih.

 **zeanocu** : Alasan Jungwoo pacaran sama Lucas nanti bakal dibahas di salah satu chapter. Ditunggu aja, ne? ;-) Jungwoo kebagian peran jahat? Hmmmmmm... rahasia. X)) Soal masa lalunya JaeYong, sabar ya. Yap, sudah ada yang menebak Jisung. Setelah ditunggu-tunggu, akhirnya.T_T Tapi Ajeng nggak jamin kalau tebakannya benar. X)) Iya, makasih banyak. Sudah update. ^^

 **chococaramello** : Nasibnya Junguwu jadi baik atau jahat, kita lihat nanti di chapter ke berikutnya. ^^ Ajeng juga penasaran sama masa lalunya Jae Yong. Lha? XD #plak Dan ada yang menebak Jisung juga.

 **missinghunhan12** : Aura khasnya Yuta. Waktu Winwin ketemu Yuta, dia juga lihat auranya yang berwarna merah. Emmm... gimana jelasinnya, ya? Soalnya rada rumit. :| Ajeng sebenarnya, kan, Nomin sama Noren oke, sama-sama suka. Jadi Ajeng masukin dua-duanya. Sekalian ditambah bumbu-bumbu drama. Ajeng usahain buat banyakin momen Nomin-nya juga ke depannya. Maaf kalau kurang nyaman. #deepbow Yap, betul! Nightmare Prince itu anaknya Jaehyun. Stay tune buat masa lalu JaeYong. ;-) Jadi, gini. Kamu waktu itu review di chapter 5. Nah, isi review itu salah satunya kamu nebak apakah Nightmare Prince itu salah satu dari Dreamies. Dan di chapter enam terungkap bahwa tebakanmu benar. ^^

 **exo12** : Makasih banyak. Wah serem, ya? Ajeng kira nggak serem. X( Iya nggak apa-apa. Sudah di-update. ^^

Happy Birthday, Pakde Taeil! [14 Juni] Semoga semakin dikenal orang-orang talenta suaranya. Jangan rebutan Winwin terus sama Yuta. Kasihan Winwin. X))

Oh, iya. Ajeng mengucapkan Selamat Idul Fitri. Minal aidzin wal faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Maaf ya kalau selama Ajeng nulis fanfic The Guardians ini sama fanfic-fanfic yang lain ada kesalahan. Maaf juga kalau anak-anak NCT di sini Ajeng bikin jadi rada OOC lah, jahat lah, atau gaje lah. Maaf juga terutama kalau udah bikin kalian nunggu lama. Pada akhirnya, Ajeng hanya bisa mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Jangan lupa review, ya. Silahkan yang mau bertanya. Ajeng juga menerima kritik, saran, komentar, dan request apapun. Yang mau DM juga boleh.

Sampai di sini dulu.

Ajeng Hyakuya pamit.

Annyeong.

* * *

A.N part 1 :

Baju yang dipakai Jaehyun di chapter ini berasal dari MV Touch

A.N. part 2 :

1\. Biasanya kalau anak-anak NCT ngelive di V-Live, kalian nonton nggak?

2\. Bias di NCT siapa aja?

3\. Menurut kalian, kalau semisal Ajeng masukin cameo selain artis SM, boleh nggak?


	9. Chapter 8 : Hurt, Guilty, Lust

"JAEMIN HYUNG!"

Sontak Jisung terbangun dari posisi terlentang menjadi duduk. Keringat dingin deras membanjiri kening dan punggungnya. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat seiring dengan napasnya yang tak stabil.

Manik matanya refleks memandang sekeliling kamarnya yang masih temaram. Ia bergidik menyadari suasana ruangan pribadi miliknya itu saat ini mengingatkannya dengan mimpi buruknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Syukurlah tak ada bayangan atau bisikan mengerikan yang muncul.

Namun, kenyataan itu masih belum bisa memudarkan rasa takut hebat dari mimpinya yang tertinggal kuat dalam benaknya.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas.

Bagaimana teriakan Jaemin mengalun dengan kencang dari balik pintu kayu di hadapannya kala itu.

Dan samar-samar kata "Prince", yang diucapkan oleh suara yang sama yang telah menghantuinya beberapa malam ini.

Jisung menautkan seluruh jemari dari kedua telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Kumohon ...,"

"Tolong Jaemin _hyung_ ,"

Pandangan memohon ia layangkan ke arah jendela kamarnya yang tak tertutup tirai. Memperlihatkan malam tanpa bintang dengan hembusan angin kencang yang tak menyenangkan.

"... Mark,"

* * *

x

x

x

Inspired by Rise of the Guardians

Ajeng Hyakuya present

x

x

x

 **The Guardians**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Hurts, Guilty, Lust**

x

x

Main Cast :

Lee Taeyong as Jack Frost

Moon Taeil as Santa Claus

Kim 'Doyoung' Dongyoung as Easter Bunny

Chittaphon 'Ten' Leechaiyapornkul as Fairy Tooth

Lee 'Mark' Minhyung as Sandman

Jung Jaehyun as Pitch Black

Seo 'Johnny' Youngho as Man in the Moon

Yuta Nakamoto as Momotaro

Dong 'Winwin' Sicheng as Fenghuang

Lee 'Haechan' Donghyuck, Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno, Zhong Chenle, Na Jaemin, Park Jisung as City Kids

Kim Jungwoo as Zeus

Qian Kun

Wong 'Lucas' Yukhei as Nian

Side Cast : SM members

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Friendship, Supernatural, Action, Angst

Rating : T (Rating can change to M in the future)

Warning : Boys Love, Graphic Depiction of Violence, Typos, Disturbing Content, Implicit Sexual Scene

Pairs : JaeYong, IlYoung, JohnTen, MarkHyuck, YuWin, ChenSung, NoRen, NoMin, LuWoo

x

x

x

* * *

Tak terasa Mark akhirnya tiba di Kota Seoul, masih ramai dan penuh gemerlap seolah tak mengenal istirahat. Tentunya usai mengitari belahan dunia, memberikan mimpi baik dan menyenangkan pada para anak-anak dengan pasir emasnya.

Setiap ia menginjakkan kaki di ibukota Korea Selatan itu, ia pasti teringat pada kawan-kawan manusianya. Dari Renjun yang paling tua sampai Jisung yang paling belia.

Dulunya yang terlintas pasti kenangan-kenangan indah mereka bermain bersama. Saling bercanda satu sama lain, saling usil dan ledek, mengunjungi tempat-tempat menyenangkan di sekitar kota.

Tapi sekarang, yang ia ingat hanya bagaimana wajah ketakutan mereka setelah disiksa secara mental oleh teror Pitch Black.

Jung Jaehyun.

Jujur ia sudah tak sabar untuk segera menjaga mereka bersama rekan-rekan Guardian-nya. Masih ada rasa cemas yang tersisa di hatinya, kalau-kalau kejadian Pitch menyerang Haechan dan lainnya secara tiba-tiba kembali terulang.

"Hm?"

Sesuatu dalam alam bawah sadarnya, seperti sebuah panggilan, membuat Mark spontan menoleh ke arah perumahan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sang Sandman terkesiap tanpa suara, menyadari maksud panggilan itu.

"Jaemin," bisiknya.

...

Pintu kamar Jaemin terbuka dengan cepat. Beberapa sekon kemudian lampu kamar dinyalakan. Mengubah kamar yang gelap gulita menjadi terang.

Kyungsoo buru-buru menghampiri anak semata wayangnya yang terbaring tak nyaman di atas ranjang. Ia yang duduk di sebelah Jaemin lekas menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi sang anak. "Astaga," gumamnya begitu merasakan rasa panas pada dahi yang ia sentuh.

"Jongin!" panggil Kyungsoo dengan keras.

"Ya, Kyungie," sahut sang suami dari arah tangga. Tak lama kemudian menyusul Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar.

"Jaemin kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai, "Jaemin demam tinggi," sebelum kembali memandang cemas anak tunggal mereka. "Cepat ambilkan baskom air dingin dan kompres," pintanya.

Jongin mengangguk singkat dan bergegas kembali ke bawah mengambil barang-barang yang diminta sang istri.

Kyungsoo memandang lekat-lekat Jaemin yang tengah bernapas berat dalam tidurnya. Dari tatapan itu tersirat rasa khawatir dan cemas yang besar. Ia sudah memiliki perasaan tidak enak, gelisah, saat tidur tadi. Dan benar saja, Jaemin demam dengan temperatur tinggi dalam tidurnya.

"Bertahanlah, Jaemin,"

Di saat Kyungsoo tengah menatap sang anak, tanpa ia sadari, bayangan hitam tak berbentuk melingkupi tubuh Jaemin.

...

Rasanya kejadian itu terjadi begitu singkat, cepat bagaikan kilat yang menerangi seluruh tempat dalam sekejap sebelum petir yang dengan gema suaranya yang menggelegar menyambut indera pendengaran.

Seingat Jaemin, ia terkunci di sebuah tempat gelap dalam dunia mimpi. Pemuda bermarga Na itu berusaha keluar dan meminta tolong pada Jisung. Hingga sepasang tangan dingin menutup matanya dan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam kegelapan tanpa akhir. Sampai tarikan itu berhenti dan ia berdiri kaku di sebuah tempat yang ia sendiri tak tahu ada di mana, terasa begitu asing dan sangat jauh.

Jaemin dengan ragu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan.

Dan ia pun disambut dengan seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Orang yang sama yang telah meneror ia dan teman-temannya dua hari silam.

Pitch Black.

"Halo, Jaemin,"

Lelaki belia itu terkesiap dan reflek mundur beberapa langkah. "A—apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Jaehyun tersenyum dengan misterius. Sepasang obsidiannya berkilat sekilas. "Prince," desisnya.

"Prince?"

"Nightmare Prince," sambung Jaehyun. "Mereka sepertinya belum memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian,"

"Tentang apa?" tanya Jaemin, spontan terdorong oleh rasa ingin tahu.

Jaehyun lantas semakin memperkecil jaraknya dengan Jaemin. Sementara Jaemin yang terkejut dengan pergerakan Jaehyun yang mendadak hanya bisa berdiri kaku bagaikan patung di tempat. Dalam batinnya, ada dorongan kuat untuk berlari sejauh mungkin dari sosok berbahaya itu. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa ia-ia—

... ia tidak bisa.

Jaehyun mengangkat tangan kanannya, sejurus kemudian menyisir lembut nan pelan surai karamel Jaemin dengan jemarinya.

"Na Jaemin,"

Entah kenapa namanya terdengar begitu indah ketika diucapkan sosok di hadapannya. Suaranya begitu merdu. Tanpa sadar menghipnotis Jaemin untuk terpaku pada sang Boogeyman.

"Seharusnya kau menyadari, bahwa ada yang menderita karena bersahabat denganmu," bisiknya lembut dengan suara serak. Nada suaranya berubah dari merdu menjadi sensual. Orang awam mungkin sudah bertekuk lutut lemah tak berdaya ketika suara yang begitu seksi itu beresonansi dalam tulang pendengaran mereka.

"Siapa?"

Jaehyun memandang intens lewat pandangan mereka yang terkunci satu sama lain. "Semakin lama kau menyadarinya, semakin besar bencana yang akan timbul karena sikap acuhmu itu,"

Tangan Jaehyun bergerak turun begitu lambat, seolah mengapresiasi tiap sudut rupa wajahnya, lalu mengusap pipi Jaemin sekilas penuh dengan afeksi.

"Tidak usah tegang,"

Senyum indah yang menampakkan lesung pipi itu menyapa penglihatan Jaemin.

"Aku sudah janji tidak akan menyakiti kalian,"

"Terutama kau,"

"Kau sangat spesial,"

Mendengar pujian itu, sebuah rasa senang dan bangga yang tak bisa ia definisikan merebak dalam dada lelaki bermarga Na itu. Bagaikan bunga yang mekar kelopaknya setelah sekian lama menanti.

"Oleh karena itu, aku akan memberitahukan siapa Prince yang kucari,"

Jaehyun pun mencondongkan kepalanya ke sisi samping Jaemin.

Satu nama terucap dari gerak bibir Jaehyun.

Dan mata kosong Jaemin pun kembali hidup dengan percampuran rasa tak percaya, terkejut, mustahil.

Puas akan reaksi bisu dari Jaemin, sang Nightmare King lalu kembali berbisik. Kali ini rangkaian kata yang kemudian merasuk ke dalam pikiran pemuda itu bagaikan mantra ajaib. Mantra yang hanya ia yang tahu berisi kuasa apa.

Setelah selesai, ia menarik diri dan kembali ke posisi semula. Kali ini garis melengkung bibirnya berubah makna dari estetika menjadi maksud licik tersembunyi.

Namun tak bertahan lama, senyuman Jaehyun lenyap dari wajahnya dan ia lantas meloncat mundur ke belakang dengan cepat.

Beberapa sekon kemudian, sebuah panah keemasan besar menancap persis di tempat Jaehyun berdiri barusan dengan telak. Mungkin saja jika sang Boogeyman tidak lekas menghindar, panah itu sudah menghujam dadanya.

Seolah kembali pada kesadarannya, Jaemin mengedipkan mata cepat dan pandangannya tertuju pada panah besar di hadapannya. Namun entah kenapa kakinya mendadak terasa sangat lemas, sudah tak kuat menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Sepertinya ia akan jatuh.

"Jaemin!"

Untungnya Mark datang tepat waktu dan segera menopang tubuh Jaemin yang lemas dengan lengan kirinya. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?!" tanyanya spontan, cemas.

Jaemin menatap sang roh pasir mimpi sayu. "Mark ... " gumamnya lirih, nyaris tanpa suara.

Menatap wajah pucat Jaemin sejenak, Mark pun lalu melemparkan pandangan tajam penuh kebencian pada sang Pitch Black. "Pitch," geramnya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jaemin?!"

"Aku hanya berbincang sebentar dengannya. Jangan khawatir. Begitu ia bangun, ia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Jaehyun dengan kalem dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Oh, iya. Sebelum aku pamit untuk pergi, tolong titipkan perkataanku ini pada Santa Claus,"

"Aku akan selalu menemukan anak-anak itu,"

Bayangan-bayangan berbentuk sulur hitam pekat pun muncul dan mulai membungkus diri Jaehyun dengan cepat. Ia kemudian menyatu dalam kegelapan dan lenyap tak tersisa. Menyisakan sang Sandman dan Jaemin.

"Tunggu!"

Teriakan Mark menggema sia-sia dalam ruangan gelap antah berantah itu.

...

"Ah, Jungwoo!" panggil Lucas lantang dengan nada gembira.

"Lucas,"

Setelah melambaikan tangan kecil, Jungwoo setengah berlari menghampiri sang kekasih yang sedari tadi menanti kedatangannya di halaman rumah mereka yang luas.

Lucas pun memeluk pinggang ramping Jungwoo, mempersempit jarak antara keduanya. Meski tinggi keduanya hanya selisih beberapa centimeter, entah kenapa setiap dipeluk seperti ini, Jungwoo selalu merasa jauh lebih kecil dan lemah.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Jungwoo mengangguk malu-malu. "Sudah,"

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Lucas antusias.

"Sehat. Alisnya tebal, pipinya imut. Ada tampannya, ada cantiknya. Dia juga punya pertunjukan sulap yang keren,"

"Oh, begitu. Bagus,"

Seringai antusias merekah lebar di wajah rupawan sang jelmaan Nian. " _That's my baby_ ," bisiknya rendah nan sensual, selalu sukses membuat Jungwoo merasakan sensasi merinding yang menggelitik tulang belakangnya.

Lucas memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, mempertemukan belahan bibirnya dengan milik Jungwoo. Melumat sensual daging kenyal itu hingga terdengar suara kecipak. Sedangkan Jungwoo menutup mata, melenguh kecil mencoba mengimbangi Lucas yang nampak bernafsu 'memakan' bibirnya.

Usai cumbuan itu berakhir, Lucas mengecup singkat dahi sang kekasih. "Makasih ya, _baby_. Udah repot-repot nyariin dia buat aku,"

Jungwoo tertawa kecil. "Sama-sama,"

"Nah, istirahat dulu di dalam. Duduk atau tidur. Kamu pasti capek,"

Sorot mata Jungwoo menghangat dari sebelumnya. "Aku sayang kamu," gumamnya seraya mengembangkan senyum manis yang menampakkan sepasang gigi kelinci mungilnya.

Lucas mengerlingkan mata.

"Aku lebih sayang kamu, Zeus manisku,"

...

"Kamu yakin sudah mendingan?" tanya Kyungsoo, masih ada rasa cemas tersirat dalam sepasang mata bulat besar yang tetap terlihat imut meski sudah termakan usia itu.

Jaemin mengangguk mantap. "Iya, _eomma_. Aku yakin,"

Kyungsoo lantas memegang dahi Jaemin sejenak, lalu mendesah singkat. "Dahi kamu masih hangat gini, kok. Sudah, tiduran dulu. Istirahat," titahnya.

Jaemin pun mendengus pelan. "Baik, _eomma_ ," gumamnya, bibirnya agak mengerucut maju.

Niatnya, sih, ingin membujuk ibunya lebih jauh, tapi sayangnya ibunya sendiri kebal berbagai rayuan. Ayahnya sendiri yang cerita padanya saat Jaemin kelas tiga SD dulu. Waktu Jaemin bertanya secara lugu bagaimana keduanya pada akhirnya bisa menikah, ayahnya menjawab kalau yang namanya jodoh itu pasti nggak kemana.

Yaaa … memang tidak nyambung, sih.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja _eomma_. _Eomma_ mau memasak dulu untuk makan siang,"

Putra tunggal Keluarga Na itu hanya mengangguk empat kali dengan lesu sebagai balasan.

Padahal ia mau berkumpul dengan yang lainnya dan bermain lagi di game arcade. Ia paling malas kalau harus berdiam diri di rumah saat libur panjang seperti ini. Malah ia sekarang ingin masuk sekolah saja. Bukan untuk pelajaran tentunya, tapi untuk bertemu teman-temannya setiap hari tanpa harus ijin keluar rumah.

Tak lama setelah ibunya keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya, Jaemin pun melirik ke arah smartphone-nya yang tiba-tiba berdering. Ia kemudian mengambilnya dan menggeser ikon telepon, mendekatkan ponselnya tersebut ke telinga kanannya.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"Oh, Jisung,"

"Aku nggak apa-apa. Cuma sedikit demam,"

"Iya, bener aku nggak apa-apa, Jisungie,"

"Sebaiknya kita tidak menceritakannya pada yang lain. Cukup aku, kau, dan Mark saja yang tahu,"

"—aku mohon. Aku nggak mau yang lainnya khawatir,"

"Udah, nggak apa-apa. Kamu nggak salah, kok,"

"Iya. _Annyeong_ ~"

Usai panggilan telepon itu berakhir, Jaemin pun menghela napas panjang. Benar-benar tak terlintas di dalam pikirnya kalau acara menghampiri alam mimpi untuk menemani dan bermain dengan Jisung akan berakhir dengan mimpi buruk mengerikan bersama sang Nightmare King.

Omong-omong soal dia, seketika terlintas perkataan Pitch Black saat itu yang masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya.

 _Seharusnya kau menyadari, bahwa ada yang menderita karena bersahabat denganmu_

Pemuda Na itu kembali berbaring di atas ranjang. Kedua tangannya saling menekuk di atas kepalanya. Ia memandang bingung penuh terka pada langit-langit kamar.

Siapa memangnya?

...

Jeno memeluk gulingnya seraya memejamkan mata erat penuh euforia, seolah-olah guling besar itu adalah labuhan hatinya saat ini.

Pemuda bermarga Lee itu tak bisa berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila, mengingat-ingat momen intim yang ia habiskan bersama Renjun kemarin. Meski sekadar memeluk pemuda Huang yang bertubuh mungil itu dari belakang dan dari samping ketika mereka duduk di sofa bersama setelahnya.

Apalagi saat Renjun yang biasanya kalem dan agak-agak judes, jadi malu-malu dan salah tingkah.

Gemes banget, sumpah!

Setelah lebih tenang, Jeno pun membuka kedua matanya. Ia tidak membuka jendela kamar beserta tirainya sedari tadi pagi, dari bangun tidur sampai selesai mandi dan sarapan. Pemuda itu yakin sekarang pasti sudah hampir siang, meski suasana luar masih redup bak kala fajar menyingsing. Mungkin langit tengah diselimuti awan-awan kelabu tebal. Mengingat sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba.

Entah kenapa, Jeno sendiri lebih nyaman dalam keadaan temaram seperti ini. Kalau pun menyalakan lampu di kamarnya dan ruangan lain dalam rumah, rasanya hanya akan buang-buang listrik. Mengingat ia selalu sendirian di rumah.

Tapi tidak apa-apa.

Toh, Jeno sudah besar. Sudah biasa sendiri. Terutama semenjak kedua orangtuanya semakin sibuk bekerja lima tahun belakangan ini. Hanya bisa pulang sebulan sekali, atau malah tiga bulan sekali.

Meski sendiri itu sakit.

…

"Doyoung…!"

Spontan sang kelinci paskah berbalik badan begitu mendengar panggilan bernada lembut nan halus itu. Ia pun memberi komando lewat gestur tangan agar kumpulan telur yang ia hias hari ini bergerak kembali ke tempat penyimpanan.

"Oh, Jungwoo," ucap Doyoung begitu Jungwoo sampai di sampingnya. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik,"

"Ada apa?"

"Ingin berkunjung?"

Doyoung lantas bingung, mencerna maksud dari dua patah kata dari Jungwoo. Sebenarnya dia bermaksud balik bertanya padanya atau tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya dirinya sendiri mengunjungi sang Easter Bunny?

"Kamu kelihatan seneng banget hari ini," komentar Doyoung seraya menekuk kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Pasti soal kekasihmu, kan?"

Jungwoo mengangguk-angguk cepat dengan antusiasme yang luar biasa.

Doyoung pun memutar bola matanya, mendesah maklum.

...

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Pastikan semuanya aman. Oke?"

Beruang grizzly coklat tua di hadapannya memberikan gestur hormat.

Taeil melempar bola kristal salju dalam genggamannya ke arah depan, yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah portal yang bersinar dan setinggi orang dewasa.

Ia lalu bersiul kencang. Dan datang seekor burung hantu yang kemudian bertengger di pundak kirinya. Sudah sekian lama ia tak bersama burung hantu kesayangannya. Saat penjagaan seperti ini, ia juga bisa menggunakannya untuk terbang mengitari sekitar wilayah Seoul untuk mencari tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Ayo,"

"Ke tempat Easter Bunny,"

...

"Doyoung,"

Jujur Taeil tak menyangka kalau ia akan ditransportasikan ke wilayah bawah tanah tempat Doyoung tinggal. Ia kira Doyoung sedang berada di mana. Atau mungkin sudah di Seoul. Karena setahu Taeil, Doyoung itu tipikal yang selalu tepat waktu.

Taeil menoleh ke salah satu sudut. Sontak ia tertegun dalam diam.

Tak jauh dari hadapannya, Doyoung tengah duduk bersama seorang lelaki dengan posisi membelakangi Taeil. Lelaki asing itu memeluk Doyoung dengan penuh afeksi.

Terbersit rasa tak nyaman di dadanya melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu,"

"Iya, hati-hati,"

Begitu lelaki dengan rambut biru itu telah pergi cukup jauh, Taeil tanpa buang-buang waktu lekas menghampiri sang kelinci paskah.

"Doyoung,"

"Oh, Taeil," gumam Doyoung, raut wajahnya begitu terkejut. Sepertinya tak menyangka kalau Taeil akan datang ke tempatnya tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Aku kira kamu sudah ke sana,"

Doyoung pun menepuk dahinya. "Oh, iya! Maaf aku baru ingat,"

"Siapa dia?"

"Hm? Oh, dia Jungwoo, teman baruku. Dia tak sengaja masuk ke tempat ini karena tersesat,"

Teman.

Kalau teman kenapa harus memeluknya seperti itu?

Seperti seorang kekasih?

Kenapa rasa tak nyaman yang menyelimuti dadanya berubah menjadi setitik rasa sakit?

...

Sebuah portal bercahaya muncul tak jauh dari ketiga Guardian, membuat atensi mereka beralih pada kedua sosok yang telah dinanti. Dari dalamnya, keluar dengan bersama-sama Santa Claus dan Easter Bunny. Sedetik kemudian portal itu pun lenyap tak berbekas.

"Maaf kami terlambat," ucap Taeil.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul, kita akan segera mulai pengawasannya," ujar sang Jack Frost.

"Jadi, di mana rumah mereka, Mark?"

"Jeno, Haechan, Renjun, dan Jaemin berada dalam satu komplek perumahan, kalau tidak salah blok sebelah situ. Rumah Chenle dan Jisung terpaut dua rumah di sana," jelas Mark seraya menunjuk daerah-daerah yang dimaksud. Sang Sandman lalu mengeluarkan napas singkat.

"Aku punya rencana. Jadi kita akan terbagi menjadi dua. Kelompok pertama dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak akan menjaga di sekitar anak-anak yang lebih tua dan kelompok kedua dengan jumlah lebih sedikit akan menjaga sekitar rumah Jisung dan Chenle. Semuanya setuju?"

Keempat yang lain mengangguk seirama.

"Sekarang, pembagian tim," tutur Taeyong.

…

*Flashback*

"Kamu yakin nggak apa-apa?"

Jaemin mencoba untuk berdiri tegak, meski akhirnya gagal karena kakinya terasa seperti jeli. Mark pun dengan sigap menaruh lengan kanan Jaemin di pundak kanannya, menggenggam erat bagian pergelangan tangan. Sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Jaemin.

"Mark," panggil Jaemin parau.

"Tolong jangan ceritakan ini pada Guardian lainnya,"

"Tapi kamu nyaris celaka tadi, Jaemin! Aku nggak bisa ngerahasiain ini dari yang lain," sahut Mark. Bukan maksud ia kesal pada Jaemin. Tapi masalah ini menyangkut keselamatan temannya sendiri. Setidaknya jika ia memberitahu rekan-rekan Guardian-nya, mereka bisa mengantisipasi hal semacam ini terulang kembali. Apalagi dunia mimpi tidak bisa sembarangan dimasuki, bahkan oleh Mark sekalipun.

"Aku mohon. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir," pinta pemuda Na itu dengan mata sayu, yang dipengaruhi oleh kondisi tubuhnya—atau jiwanya, yang melemah.

Mark terdiam, ragu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, ayo. Aku antar kau pulang ke dunia nyata,"

*Flashback End*

"Mark?"

"Mark?"

Tersadar dari acara mengingatnya, Mark spontan menoleh ke arah kirinya. "Ya?"

Ten menghela napas tanpa suara. Setelah berdiskusi mengenai pembagian wilayah yang dijaga, ia dan Mark mendapat jatah mengawasi di sekitar rumah anak-anak yang paling muda, Chenle dan Jisung. Setibanya di salah satu rumah mewah di antara rumah keduanya, Ten menjadi bingung karena Mark terus melamun, memikirkan sesuatu begitu lama.

"Kamu melamun terus dari tadi," komentar sang peri gigi.

"Oh, hehehe. Maaf,"

Mark pun beranjak bangun dari posisi duduknya di atas atap. Menyusul Ten yang sedari tadi berdiri.

Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Mark, Ten mengamatinya selama ia melamun tadi. Dan Ten menyadari sesuatu. Mimik wajah itu, ia paham betul makna di baliknya. Tentu saja, karena ia juga mengalaminya saat ini.

Ekspresi wajah seseorang yang tengah memendam rahasia menyakitkan.

...

Jaehyun sendirian memandang ke Sungai Han yang terbentang luas di hadapannya. Permukaan airnya yang tenang memantulkan berbagai cahaya lampu dari seberang, ibarat langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh taburan bintang yang bersinar lembut dari kejauhan.

Lucas memberitahunya kemarin bahwa ia belum bisa bergabung dengan rencana besarnya seutuhnya. Katanya, ia ingin menemukan seseorang terlebih dahulu. Setidaknya masing-masing dari mereka sudah melaksanakan rencana-rencana kecil yang akan bermuara pada rencana besar. Seperti Jaehyun yang menghampiri Jaemin dalam dunia mimpinya dan mengenai Lucas, hanya jelmaan Nian itu saja yang tahu.

Sang Boogeyman mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi mengenggam sebuah tabung. Jaehyun memandang tabung kecil itu sejenak. Ia lalu membuka bagian tengahnya. Di mana sebuah gigi kecil yang putih sempurna, hampir bagaikan berlian, ditata sedemikian rapinya.

Jaehyun menyentuh gigi tersebut. Matanya terpejam perlahan. Sekelebat ingatan terlintas dengan cepat namun jelas dalam kepalanya.

 _Seorang laki-laki_ _manis_ _yang baru menginjak_ _usia_ _dewasa._

 _Seorang wanita muda_ _yang berpostur mungil namun penuh keanggunan_ _._

 _Tengah bermain di danau yang membeku._

 _Saling tersenyum dan tertawa satu sama lain._

Kelopak matanya kembali membuka. Tanpa sadar satu nama terucap dari bibirnya.

"Taeyong,"

Bayangan-bayangan di sekitarnya, dari yang terletak di bawah jejeran kursi kosong hingga pantulan cahaya malam pada pohon, mulai bergejolak liar. Seolah merasakan gairah gelap yang tercetak jelas pada manik hitam kelam itu.

Ah, betapa ia berhasrat untuk bertatap mata dengan sang Jack Frost lagi. Bertukar serangan demi serangan dengannya. Membisikkan kata-kata beracun yang manis pada telinganya. Ingin segera sang Jack Frost jatuh dalam ketidakberdayaan. Ingin segera membawanya. Ingin segera memiliknya.

Jaehyun pun menutup tabung itu dan memasukkannya dalam saku mantel coklatnya.

"Sebentar lagi, permainan akan memasuki babak kedua," ucap Nightmare King itu monolog, seolah ia berbicara dengan lawan-lawannya.

Jaehyun tertawa kecil dengan sinis.

"Kalian semua sudah salah besar mengira penyeranganku kemarin sebagai awal babak pertama,"

Jika sang Pitch Black bisa menamai setiap babak.

Maka ia akan menamai babak pertama sebagai permulaan.

Dan babak kedua sebagai perpecahan.

* * *

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

* * *

 **chococaramello** : Iya, Ajeng Noren shipper. Tapi juga suka Nomin kok. Wah, kita sama. Sama-sama tergantung kuota. Kadang kalau mau hemat kuota, biasanya sih Ajeng nonton yang udah diterjemahin atau ada subtitle terjemahan di youtube.

 **Nurul1707** : Makasih banyak. Aduh, Ajeng nggak nyangka banget kalau cerita Ajeng ini bagus. :") Ajeng jadi pengen kayak kamu, bisa update V Live terus. Tapi apa daya kuota nggak mencukupi. T_T Makasih juga buat kamu yang udah setia ngikutin fanfic ini.

 **flyhjgh** : Iya, loh, Jen. Entar dikutuk. XD Oke!

 **sunbaeris** : Ajeng juga sebenernya bingung kok bisa kepikiran bajunya buat Jaehyun yang itu. X))

 **missinghunhan12** : Mau tahu? Ikuti terus ceritanya. Oke. Makasih buat pengertiannya.

Jadi, waktu chapter 7 kemarin rilis, Ajeng bener-bener kaget dan nggak nyangka kalau beberapa hari kemudian NCT update videonya Chenle, Jisung, sama Jaemin ke tempat bermain itu. Minus Haechan, sih. Dan mereka juga main permainan yang ngelempar bola basket itu!

Btw, happy birthday buat Taeyong [1 Juli], Mark [2 Agustus], dan Jaemin [13 Agustus]! Aduh, Ajeng jahat banget ya baru ngucapin ultah ke mereka. Padahal udah kelewat 2-3 bulan. Mianhamnida. T_T

Selamat buat NCT Dream atas comeback-nya yang sukses kemarin September. Lagu We Go Up enak banget. Side track-nya juga bagus-bagus. NCT Dream Show juga keren. Banyak cover lagu NCT lain, terus ada MFAL bareng Jaemin. Syukurlah cover Baby Don't Stop Jeno sama Mark, sama-sama seme. Nggak bisa bayangin kalau misalnya jadi sama Jaemin atau Renjun. Auto ambyar nanti. X))

Oh, iya. Buat yang baru-baru ini. Sumpah, Ajeng nggak nyangka banget waktu dapat berita kalau NCT 127 diundang ke Jimmy Kimmel Live Show! Terus diundang di Good Day LA sama Red Carpet AMA. Sumpah! Ajeng bangga banget sama pencapaian NCT, rasanya sampai mau nangis. T_T

Yang udah nggak sabar buat comeback-nya NCT 127, mana suaranyaaaaaaaaaa?! XD

Well, jangan lupa review, ya. Silahkan yang mau bertanya atau mau ngobrol lewat DM. Ajeng juga menerima kritik, saran dan komentar apapun.

Sampai di sini dulu.

Ajeng Hyakuya pamit.

Annyeong!

A.N. : Ajeng sebenarnya baru sadar waktu baca-baca referensi Rise of the Guardians, kalau sebenarnya kuda-kuda hitam yang jadi anak buahnya Pitch Black itu namanya Nightmares, bukan fearling. Tapi pada akhirnya, Ajeng memutuskan buat tetap menamai mereka fearling di fanfic ini. Supaya tidak rancu dengan Nightmare King dan Nightmare Prince.


End file.
